


Slave For You

by Walkerbaby



Series: Slaves of Erebor [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dubious Consent, Fili and Kili aren't related, M/M, Thorin is king under the mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkerbaby/pseuds/Walkerbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erebor never fell and Smaug is just a story that dwarrowdams tell their dwarrows to get them to sleep at night and Thorin is the King of Erebor, with Fili as his heir and slavery, well slavery is a part of life everywhere in Middle Earth. When Fili finds a lovely dark haired young dwelf in the slave markets he's determined to have him for his own. Now he and Kili must navigate a relationship that starts out as master/slave but has the ability to turn into so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Kili's a slave in this so not durincest but there are serious issues about dubious consent. If that's a trigger then you've been warned.

The market caravans came twice a year to Erebor.  Once in the spring, just after the men of Dale had finished their planting, and again at harvest time. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain and greatest of the dwarven lords welcomed the caravans to Erebor each time they came and great feasts and celebrations were held.  For Erebor was a rich kingdom, filled with gold and treasures of all kinds, and the caravans were always happy to barter for their goods with the great dwarves in return for stones and gold that they could later trade in the elven lands.

Fili, Prince Under the Mountain, heir to the throne and nephew of the great king Thorin wandered the market, trailing behind his uncle as the older man inspected the goods on display.  There were weapons they had no need of, inferior in quality as they were to dwarven blades.  Oin, the court physician was already meeting with the market healers, stocking up on medicines and salves that he couldn’t procure on his own. Bombur, the royal chef was busy buying up all the delicacies on display and all around him dwarves were bickering, browsing and bartering for goods.  All except Thorin, King Under the Mountain.

“We’ve no need for them,” Dwalin, the captain of his Uncle’s bodyguard said, breaking him out of his thoughts.  He looked up as his Uncle and Dwalin led them further into the marketplace.

“We need more workers in the mines.  The mithril veins are deep and we don’t have the workers to mine them as we need.”

“But they are slaves Thorin. Erebor isn’t a kingdom that runs on slave labor.  Not the forced labor of disgraced elves and men.”

“There are plenty of slaves in Erebor,” Dwalin.  “Prisoners who work in the guards or in the forges as indentured servants to pay off their debt.  There are house slaves. Bombur has a dozen who work under him in the kitchens.  Oin has two, elvish, slaves in the infirmary.  I have Bilbo and you, my friend, have your Ori.  They are both slaves.”

“That is different,” Dwalin snapped.  “Just because Ori’s papers say that he is a slave, you know that’s not why I took him.  With Nori serving time in the guard of the Iron Hills, Dori couldn’t manage on his own.”

“And if Ori, your Ori, would tell you he was disgusted by you and wished to be free.  Would you do it?  Would you release him?”

“If that is what he truly wanted, yes.” Dwalin said gruffly.  “But I would put up a fight to win him back first.  Not because I own him but because I am his as he is mine.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that he is a slave.  Just as my hobbit is a slave so to is your Ori.  And they are no different from the wretches we are about to see.  They are property to be used and then bought and sold as the mood and finances take us.”

“I just think there’s a difference,” Dwalin said.  “Between a slave in a comfortable position in the kitchen and one being forced into the dangers of a mine.  Our miners make the choice and are paid for their risk.  Slaves would have neither choice nor compensation.”

“I see that this is something we cannot agree on,” Thorin said.  “But I will still look at the slaves, even if you disapprove.

“Fili.” He turned to glare at his heir.  “Come along.”

“Yes Uncle.” He dropped his head and followed after the two, still bickering, dwarves in front of him.  What did it matter if they used slaves or not?  The mines would still be understaffed and Thorin would still demand that they work harder, dig more, find more gold for his treasure rooms.

Fili knew that long ago his uncle had submitted himself to the gold lust that had taken both his father and his grandfather.  That had driven Fili’s mother to madness and sent her into the night, raving, to die far from their mountain.  No matter how many slaves they brought, no matter how hard they mined the mountain it wouldn’t be enough for Thorin.  He would always need more gold.

He followed his uncle toward the slave pens, his head down, as he debated what he should buy for himself in the markets.  What he should buy for Sigdin.  Not that he wanted to spend any of his gold on the dwarrowdam they had arranged for him to marry.  His promised.  The daughter of one of Thorin’s political allies in the Blue Mountains.  She’d come to foster within the house of Fundin,  when the marriage treaty had been struck, to learn of his people and see if the match would suit over the next five years.

Five years, Fili thought to himself.  Five years till Thorin reached his two hundredth birthday. Fili would be eighty two and as heir he’d be expected to marry then.  On his uncle’s two hundredth birthday he’d be expected to marry Sigdin and begin taking a more active role in ruling his uncle’s kingdom so that when the mighty Thorin passed into the Hall of Waiting, their kingdom would continue to function without a hitch. 

During the day he would act as his uncle’s closest advisor and proxy and at night, Fili swallowed.  At night he’d be expected to climb between Sigdin’s thighs and make sure the line of Durin flourished.

He had five years, six months and four days until the time came.  Five years, six months and four days of courting gifts and avoiding her eyes at dinner and trying to find excuses for why he was much, much too busy to spend time with her.  He had five years, six months and at most two days to find himself a way to escape.

What could he get her as a courting gift to appease her though?  A hair bead perhaps?  He knew Sigdin often wore golden beads in her dark moustache.  Perhaps she would like a new set?  Would that be a suitably romantic gift for her?  She’d think he was thinking of her mouth when he saw them and would be pleased.  That’s what he’d do then, once he was done following Thorin he’d go to the jewelers section of the market and find her some hair beads for her moustache.  Possibly ones for her braids as well.

“Fili?” Thorin’s voice tore him away from his planning.  “Are you paying attention lad?”

“Sorry.  Sorry.” He shook his head and looked up and that’s when he saw him.  His heart skipped a beat as his eyes crossed and everything left his brain except for the fact that he could drown in the dwarf’s eyes and that his trousers had suddenly become much too tight.

“Fili?”

“Yes.” He shook his head and then peeled his eyes away from the dark haired slave.  “What is it?”

“I asked,” Thorin said impatiently.  “Do you agree with Dwalin or with me?”

“You of course,” Fili answered automatically, having no idea what his uncle was talking about but knowing that it was best if he just agreed with his uncle.  They would do what Thorin wanted anyway.

“And I’m telling you that using men for miners will require us to expand the tunnels too much for their height.  And they’ve weak arms.  Added time to dig but less will come up from the mines.  These slaves won’t suit.  We’re better off sending for prisoners from Dain or from the Blue Mountains,” Dwalin snapped.

Fili looked from the tall dwarf, who came up almost as high as the slave trader’s shoulder, and then at the group of slaves bunched behind him. Dwalin had become a warrior because he was too big to work in the mines.  He hadn’t been able to navigate the tunnels.  The men behind him, even malnourished and hunched over as they were, all had at least two heads worth of height on the taller dwarf.

“He’s right.” Fili shook his head and then turned to Thorin.  “I didn’t see it until just now Uncle but Dwalin is right.  They’re too tall.  They’ll cost us more in the end then they’ll earn.”

“Fine.” Thorin snapped and then turned to glare at the slavemaster.  “Show us the dwarves slaves instead.  Even though the men are considerably cheaper.”

“Not many of those,” the slavemaster said.  “And none suitable for what you’ll want.”

“Why not?” Thorin asked.  “Have they been mistreated?  Abused?”

“Nah,” the slave master spit out the hay stalk he’d been chewing on and stared down at Thorin.  “I only have four dwarves in the lot.  Three of them are dwarrowdams being sold on from various places.  Two of them whores that have gone past their prime.  Be good domestic staff they would.  They know how to keep themselves tidy.  The other dam is a whore who just whelped, she’s already been bought.  Being sent on to a mining camp further north.”

“And the fourth?” Fili found himself staring at the dark haired youth again.  He was small in stature like a dwarf but taller than Fili.  Instead of being broad where a dwarf was meant to be broad he was lithe, lean, and his eyes tilted like those of a cat.

“He’s a halfling.” The slave master motioned to one of his men and the worker grabbed the boy’s fetters by their wrist chain, dragging him forward.

“That is no halfling,” Thorin growled.  “I’ve a hobbit for a bed slave and he looks nothing like this one.”

“Not a hobbit,” the slave master raised an eyebrow meaningfully.  “A dwelf.”

“A dwelf?” Fili asked, his eyes fixed on the hazel ones staring back at him.  “Half dwarf, half elf?  I’d heard they were a myth.”

“Not always.” Thorin’s voice was hard.  “Tell me boy.  Which was the tree shagger, your mother or father?”

The slave swallowed and didn’t meet Thorin’s eyes.

“The king is speaking to you.” The slave master brought a hard hand down on the slave’s head.  “Answer him.”

“I--” his voice was low and husky and Fili felt his pants tighten even more as his cock tried to drill it’s way out toward the voice.

“Answer him.” the man raised his hand again to strike the boy and Fili tensed, ready to spring and rip the slave master’s arm off.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Thorin asked.  “You can’t tell the difference between a dwarf and an elf boy?”

“I never saw them.  She left me on a doorstep.”

“An orphan?”

“Aye,” the slavemaster said.  “Raised in Bree at the foundling home.  Been used as a slave since he was old enough to work.  Farm labor mostly.  He’s good with horses and such.  They’d hire him out for labor in the Shire.”

“The Shire?” Thorin’s eyebrows raised.  “My bed slave is a hobbit from the shire.  A Baggins.  Have you heard of them boy?”

“Bilbo Baggins?” the boy asked, still not meeting Thorin’s eyes.  “I was at his trial.”

“Trial?” Fili asked.

“His cousin, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins is the one who demanded that I no longer be used for work in the Shire.  It’s why I’m being sold on Your Majesty.”

“And why is that?” Dwalin asked.  “Are you a thief boy?”

“Seems there was a bit of a problem with the hobbit lasses,” the slave master interrupted.  “They were more than fond of his elvish looks.”

Fili felt his heart lurch.  Someone else had touched the slave in front of him.  Someone else had touched his slave.  His boy.

He stopped.  When had he started thinking of the slave in front of him as his?  He’d only just seen the boy and he had no need for a slave.  He didn’t run a forge or have a workshop for him to toil in.  He wasn’t Dwalin with an army to man.  The only reason he could have for a slave was to warm his bed and he had plenty of maidens and whores who were willing to do that without any need for him to buy himself a slave.

But none of them, a little voice in the back of his head argued, looks like he does. Fili’s cock twitched in agreement.

“So you were debauching hobbit lasses?” Thorin asked.

“No sir,” the slave answered.  “I know my place sir.”

“He’s too thin,” Thorin said.  “Too elvish.  A farmer.  Useless inside my mines.  You’ve better luck selling him to one of the farmers from Dale.”

“Let me buy him,” Fili said quickly.

“What?” Thorin turned to glare at him.  “I’ve already said the boy is worthless to us as a miner.  He won’t last the week in the heart of the mountain.”

“Don’t buy him for the mines then,” Fili said and felt his cheeks flush.  “Let me buy him.  He can belong to me.”

“For what?” Thorin quirked his eyebrows together.

“What do you think?” Dwalin laughed raucously.  “It seems our Fili is finally ready to become an adult.”

“A bed slave?” Thorin looked between them.  “Fili isn’t old enough for such things.”

“Uncle.” He tried to keep from rolling his eyes. Dwalin and two members of the guards had taken him to his first whorehouse for his seventieth birthday, seven years ago.  He wasn’t an innocent.  He hadn’t been for a long time.

“He’s seventy-seven Thorin,” Dwalin slapped him on the back.  “Well past the age where he needs something to warm his bed in the night.  Besides, you did promise to buy him something from the markets for his birthday last week.  Anything he desired.”

“I had expected a new pony,” Thorin muttered.

“And Fili will still have something to ride upon,” Dwalin chuckled.  “But this one will take up less room.  And smell better.  Once he’s had a bath at least.”

Fili blushed and glanced over at the slave, who’s eyes were still fixed on the ground.

“Aye.” Thorin sighed.  “You’re right.  He’s a fiancee already, it’s time we provide him with a bedslave as well.  I should have gifted him with one last year when the treaty was signed but there were no dwarves in the caravan that suited.”

“Now there is,” Dwalin said.  “Just remember now Fili lad.  He’s your responsibility.  You’ll need to feed him and walk him.  And make sure he’s had plenty of exercise.”

“Ha ha.”

“He jokes but not all his words are in jest,” Thorin said sternly.  “This is another life Fili.  One that will be entirely your responsibility.  Are you sure you want that?”

“Yes.” Fili swallowed.  “I want that.  I want him.”

“Very well.” Thorin turned to the slave master.  “How much?”

“Ten gold pieces.”

“Four.”

“Eight.”

“Three.”

“Five.”

“We have an agreement.” Thorin stuck his hand out for the man to shake.  Soon they were passing gold between them and the man turned to Fili with a sharp eye.

“You’ll need to sign some papers young master.”

“Papers?”

“Aye.” The slave master beckoned him toward a small wagon and pulled out a chest with a quill and ink on the top.  He opened another chest, this one filled with papers and drew out a long sheet of parchment.  “Bill of sale.  Two copies.  Sign both and then one for you and one for me.”

“Of course.” Fili reached for the quill, ready to make his mark.

“But first,” the slave master said.  “Boy’s known as Ki.  If you want to change that to something more dwarven, now’s the time.  Has to be on the papers if you decide to sell him on later.”

“Ki?” He asked and the boy raised his head.

“He’s your bed slave,” Thorin said.  “You can rename him if you wish.”

“Hmm.” Fili looked at the boy again.  He wanted him to have something that would make sure everyone knew the boy belonged to him.  Something distinctive.  “What about Kili?”

“Kili of...” The slave master looked at him.  “I don’t believe I caught your name young master dwarf.”

“Fili.”

“Kili of Fili then,” he scribbled something on both pieces of parchment.  “Now you’ll want him branded of course?  As a prince I assume you’ll want the royal insignia on him.”

“Is he already branded?” Thorin asked.  “From Bree?”

“No,” the slave master said.  “They tend to sell their slaves on when they reach maturity so they don’t brand them.  Makes them easier to sell down the line.  Better price.  Now, as I was saying, royal brand on front and back.”

“Front and back?” Fili asked.

“Typical slave is branded on the shoulder, shows who he belongs to.  Sometimes though, owners prefer their marks more private on bed slaves.  Still need to mark em though.  In case anyone else decides they want a chance to test out your property.  Being royal you’ll want him well marked.  So front and back?”

He looked over at Thorin who nodded.

“Yes.”

“You have a seal with you then?” the slave master asked Thorin who reached into the pouch on his belt for his sigil.

“Wait.” Fili held a hand out.  “Can you use mine?  He is my slave after all.”

“Whatever you like master dwarf,” the man said.  “Long as it’s metal and it gets hot.”

Fili nodded and then reached onto his finger to pull off the mithril ring with his insignia carved into the center of it and dropped it into the slave master’s hands.  The mark that showed he was Fili, heir to the throne of Erebor, nephew of Thorin, grandson of Thrain, great-grandson of Thror.

“As you wish then,” the slave master said and then motioned to a worker.  “Bring him in and strip him so we can place the brands while the young master signs.”

Fili took the quill and signed with a flourish, watching as two workers dragged the struggling dwarf into the wagon and pulled the door shut behind them, taking his ring with them.

A few moments later he heard a harsh scream and then a second a moment later.  Before he could move though, the door to the wagon was thrown open and a worker dragged the boy back out.  He handed Fili the chain between the boy’s wrists and then shoved a rag in his hands.  “You won’t want to put that back on for a day or so, it’s still quite hot.”

Fili flicked the rag open and saw his ring glowing a brilliant orange inside.  The boy beside him flinched and he couldn’t help swallowing as he thought about the fact that they’d just pressed that hot metal into his tender skin.

“Come along Fili.” Thorin said.  “You’ll want to get him back to your quarters and cleaned up.  Have you a gift for Sigdin to take along?”

“No uncle.” He shook his head.  “I had hoped to go to the jewelers wagons for hairbeads.”

“I’ll arrange for some to be sent to her.  Possibly ones made out of stones.”

“Stones?” Fili’s eyes raised.  Gemstone hair beads were a luxury that not even his uncle indulged in.

“You’ll need her well pleased with you before you announce your own new acquisition.” Thorin muttered.

“Now go on with you. Dwalin and I still have things to do in the market.  And Fili?”

“Yes Thorin?”

“Make sure to give him a bath.  He reeks of elf.”


	2. Chapter 2

“He’s too thin,” the older, dark haired dwarf said and Ki tried not to flinch.  It wasn’t his fault that he’d only been given a few crusts a day since he’d been sold to the slave master.  Even before then, food hadn’t been plentiful.  One bowl of porridge each morning and then whatever the farmers he’d been hired out to felt fit to give him at midday.

  “Too elvish.  A farmer.  Useless inside my mines.  You’ve better luck selling him to one of the farmers from Dale,” the dwarf continued and Ki could barely stifle the snort that was building in the back of his throat.  Of course he would be better off with one of the farmers.  He was a farm hand.  He’d never been inside of a mine and he had no real desire to start now.

“Let me buy him,” the younger, blond dwarf announced, his voice steady and Ki couldn’t help turning to stare at him.  The dwarf had the look of a scholar about him.  A rich, spoiled prince who had never had to work for his bread a day in his life.  What in the name of the Valar would make him want Ki of all things?

“What?” The dark haired dwarf turned to glare at him.  “I’ve already said the boy is worthless to us as a miner.  He won’t last the week in the heart of the mountain.”

“Don’t buy him for the mines then.” The blond’s cheeks flushed pink as he stared at Ki and licked his lower lip.  “Let me buy him.  He can belong to me.”

“For what?”

“What do you think?” A bald dwarf who seemed to be some sort of bodyguard or advisor laughed loudly, his voice cruel.  “It seems our Fili is finally ready to become an adult.”

Fili.  That was the blond’s name. Ki stared at him, and purposely licked his lower lip, watching the blond as he mimicked his actions.  Whatever it was the prince wanted him for Ki wasn’t stupid enough to believe it was even remotely decent.

“A bed slave? Fili isn’t old enough for such things.”

Ki felt his own cheeks flame.  He knew of such things of course, had heard from the other dwarves traveling with them that it was a common practice amongst dwarves.  Especially the ones in Erebor.  All three of the dwarrowdams had teased him that it would be his eventual fate.  Pretty Ki, bought to do nothing but pleasure some muscle bound, idiot of a dwarf.

 _A good life_ , Nia had told him.  _If you can manage it.  The trick is to make sure that you hold the power.  Let him think he’s in charge and then get him to fall in love.  If you’re smart enough you’ll have him in your palm and begging within the week and then it’s a comfortable life.  Especially since you can’t make the mistake of siring bastards._

“Uncle.” The blond flushed even darker and Ki couldn’t help staring at him.  He thought Nia would be right.  If he were clever he might be able to seduce the other dwarf but the problem was Ki had never been accused of being clever and the idea of what the other dwarf would want to do to him filled him with dread.

“He’s seventy-seven Thorin,” the bald dwarf said to the dark haired one.  “Well past the age where he needs something to warm his bed in the night.  Besides, you did promise to buy him something from the markets for his birthday last week.  Anything he desired.”

“I had expected a new pony.”

“And Fili will still have something to ride upon,” the bald one chuckled and Ki could see the blond, Fili, he’d need to remember that his new master’s name was Fili, pale in mortification that most likely matched Ki’s own as the meaning behind the bald dwarf’s comment sunk in.  The prince, this soft little thing, was going to want to-- Ki felt his stomach lurch.  He was going to want to mount him like he was one of Gerontious Took’s mares and this wilting blond was some sort of stallion. 

”But this one will take up less room.  And smell better.  Once he’s had a bath at least.” Ki fixed his eyes to the ground and tried very hard not to be sick.

“Aye.” The one called Thorin sighed.  “You’re right.  He’s a fiancee already, it’s time we provide him with a bed slave as well.  I should have gifted him with one last year when the treaty was signed but there were no dwarves in the caravan that suited.”

And I do? Ki wanted to scream.  I’m a male dwarf.  I’m not a female.  I’m not meant to be ridden like a mare.  Give him one of the dwarrowdams instead.  They’ve got the biology for it.  Sell me on to one of the farmers in Dale.  Somewhere I can work with ponies and care for plants.  Somewhere I can smell fresh air and spend time in the woods on a hunt.

 “Just remember now Fili lad.  He’s your responsibility.  You’ll need to feed him and walk him.  And make sure he’s had plenty of exercise.” Ki blanched as the bald dwarf continued to joke.

“Ha ha.” The blond looked annoyed and Ki couldn’t help but flinch.  If someone else had angered him, Ki knew that he’d be the one who paid for the blond’s annoyance.

“He jokes but not all his words are in jest,” Thorin said sternly.  “This is another life Fili.  One that will be entirely your responsibility.  Are you sure you want that?”

 _No,_ Ki wanted to scream.  _No you don’t want this.  I’m too much responsibility and you’re a princeling.  Go buy a whore instead.  It’ll be cheaper, less effort and I can go on to be sold to a farmer in Dale who’ll leave me in peace.  A nice, reasonable master._

“Yes.” Fili swallowed and Ki felt his heart break.  There was no escape from this.  “I want that.  I want him.”

“Very well.” Thorin turned to the slave master.  “How much?”

“Ten gold pieces.”

“Four.”

“Eight.”

“Three.”

“Five.”

“We have an agreement.” Thorin stuck his hand out for the man to shake.  Soon they were passing gold between them and the man turned to Fili with a sharp eye.

“You’ll need to sign some papers young master.”

“Papers?” The princeling sounded nervous now but Ki couldn’t find it in him to care.  Oh Gods he was going to be turned into a bedslave.  The priests in the foundling home at Bree had always lectured them on that.  The fate of those who couldn’t keep their eyes to their work and their tongues still.  The punishment for those who were not obedient.  Sent into shame and exile, cast into the darkness when their deaths came, unfit for the great halls of the gods.  Oh Mahal and Aule and all the rest save him, he was damned.  Damned to the bed of a princeling that was no more than a boy. 

“Boy’s known as Ki,” Masoman, the slave master, said.  “If you want to change that to something more dwarven, now’s the time.  Has to be on the papers if you decide to sell him on later.”

“Ki?” Ki stared at the prince as he rolled his name around in his mouth, like he was tasting it.

“He’s your bed slave,” the one known as Thorin said.  “You can rename him if you wish.”

“Hmm.” The princeling--Fili-- his new master stared at him like he was a dish of sweet grapes at the harvest festival.   “What about Kili?”

“Kili of...” Masoman let his voice trail off.  “I don’t believe I caught your name young master dwarf.”

“Fili.”

“Kili of Fili then,” he scribbled something on both pieces of parchment.  “Now you’ll want him branded of course?  As a prince I assume you’ll want the royal insignia on him.”

Ki blanched.  Branding.  He wouldn’t actually... The other dwarf couldn’t.  He wasn’t a piece of cattle.  A lamb.  He didn’t need a brand.  They had to stop this.  He wasn’t meant to be a bed slave, he was supposed to be sold as a farm hand in Dale.  That’s what Masoman had promised the head of the foundling home. Ki was to be a farmer’s slave.  And now, not only was he being sold into disgrace he was going to be marked as well?

“Is he already branded?” One of them asked but Ki couldn’t tell which one, his brain still buzzing from the word brand.  “From Bree?”

“No, they tend to sell their slaves on when they reach maturity so they don’t brand them.  Makes them easier to sell down the line.  Better price.  Now, as I was saying, royal brand on front and back?” Masoman was hurrying them along, ready to get the business concluded so he could look for other clients.

“Front and back?” the prince asked and Ki wanted to scream _Neither.  You don’t need to brand me, I’ll be good.  I swear I’ll do as you ask._

“Typical slave is branded on the shoulder, shows who he belongs to.  Sometimes though, owners prefer their marks more private on bed slaves.  Still need to mark em though.  In case anyone else decides they want a chance to test out your property.  Being royal you’ll want him well marked.  So front and back?”

Ki blanked out then.  He’d seen another bed slave branded in the Iron Hills.  He’d heard the other man scream as the red hot iron was pressed into the flesh next to his penis and then again when they’d branded his tailbone.  The other slave had died of it, Ki knew because riders had come from Dain, demanding reimbursement because the slave had died a week later when infection set in. Masoman hadn’t given their gold back though, claimed it was their own fault if they were too stupid to care for open wounds better.

He was going to be branded.  Branded and then molested by a princeling barely older than he was and then he was going to take a fever and die.  Alone.  With no one to care for him.

The next thing he knew he was being pulled into the wagon and the door was slammed shut behind him.  “Won’t take long now,” Dean, one of the men who worked for Masoman said, ruffling his hair. Ki had always liked Dean and his partner Aidan.  They’d been kind to him, giving him spare bits of bread, and sometimes meat when they had it.  And though they’d both stared at him quite a bit, especially when he was allowed to bathe, they’d never touched him.  Never made him touch them.  And they’d watched out for him on the road.

He knew very little about the two of them except what he’d heard from the dwarrowdams.  Dean had managed to buy his way free from a forgemaster and joined Masoman, convincing him to sell Aidan to him instead of moving the former bed slave further down their route.  Ever since they’d stayed with Masoman working off the taller man’s costs, saving money where they could.  Planning on leaving the life behind and moving on to a place where they could both be safe.

“Drink this.” Aidan pulled a flask down from the top shelf of the wagon and held it out to him.  “It tastes of shit but it’ll numb you out enough that you won’t even feel the brands.”

Ki nodded and took a big drink of the liquid.  His tongue went numb immediately and within seconds he couldn’t feel his legs.

“There now.” Aidan said as he laid him back on the long table that took up the center of the wagon.  “There now lovely boy.  It’ll all be over soon.  You just make sure you scream when I tell you and I promise it’ll be quick.”

“Okay.” Ki nodded slowly as the other man pressed his hair back from his face.

“He’ll be a kind one,” Aidan said.  “I can tell by looking at him.  Probably too innocent to do more than look at you.  If you’re careful you can teach him to be gentle.  Get him to treat you soft.  You’ll be all right.”

“What if I’m not?” Ki slurred as his eyes tried to focus on Aidan.

“If not, we’ll be back in a few months,” Dean said as he leaned over Ki.  “You sneak out of that palace and come find us.  We’ll help you escape.  We’ve only a few more runs with Masoman and then we’ll have enough to leave it behind.  Go on to Rohan and work with horses like we’d always planned.”

Ki felt his eyes brimming at the idea of staying in a place like Rohan.  He’d never been there but he’d heard the men speaking of it and his heart had ached at the idea of a life amongst horses.

“That’s right.” Aidan leaned down to kiss his forehead.  “If he’s not mad for you when we come back, you just sneak out and we’ll take you on to Rohan with us.  Fake you some papers and keep you as a stable lad.  How does that sound?”

“Nice.” Ki murmured.  “It sounds nice.”

“All right then,” Dean told him as he brushed his own kiss against Ki’s shoulder.  “Put your hands on the top of the table and stay still.  When Aidan nods you let out a scream like I’m hurting you. ‘Kay?”

Ki nodded and then he felt a pressure against his hip, like Dean was resting his hands on him and then Aidan nodded at him and Ki let out a harsh yell, trying to remember how much it had hurt when he’d been bitten by one of Lobelia Sackville-Baggin’s vicious guard geese.

“Good boy,” Dean said as he and Aidan managed to lift Ki and turn him onto his front.  “One more and then we’re done.  When I tap your spine you let out another scream just like that one.”

Ki felt more pressure against his back and then the tap of Dean’s fingers on him.  He screamed again as Aidan kissed the top of his head.  “Good, that’s good Ki.” He pressed another kiss to Ki’s dark hair and then helped him stand, pulling his trousers back up for him.

“Now take another drink.  It’ll numb you out for the rest of the day.  And remember, if you need us we’ll be through with the next caravan.”

“I will.” Ki took another drink.  “And thank you.”

“I’m just sorry we couldn’t help you more,” Aidan whispered and Ki watched as Dean wrapped the taller man in his arms, cradling him close.

“Thank you for what you have done for me,” he said quietly as Dean let go of Aidan and then opened the door, leading him outside and handing the chain for his restraints to the boy-- Fili-- who was meant to be his new master.

You won’t want to put that back on for a day or so, it’s still quite hot,” Dean said, his voice harsh.

Fili flicked the rag open and Ki could see the ring glowing inside of it.  Dean had just pressed that into his skin. Ki felt nausea climbing in his stomach and wished he could have the flask they’d let him drink from before.  He was pretty sure he was going to want to be numb again once the medication wore off.

“Come along Fili.” The one called Thorin said.  “You’ll want to get him back to your quarters and cleaned up.  Have you a gift for Sigdin to take along?”

Sigdin, who was Sigdin?  The bald dwarf had mentioned a fiancee.  Why then would the prince need a bed slave if he already had a female of his own?

“Make sure to give him a bath.  He reeks of elf.” The one called Thorin snapped and Ki flinched.  He did not smell of elf.  He smelled of nothing more than the road and the strong lye soap that Masoman had given each of them to wash with the night before the market opened.

“Come along Kili.” The boy let go of his restraints and took his hand.  “I’ve got the key to release you from those.  As soon as we’re back in our rooms I can get you out of them.”

Our rooms? Ki wanted to ask.  We have rooms?  You have rooms.  I have a place where I’m allowed to stay and serve you until you grow tired of me.

“Come along.” The prince tugged him forward again and Ki followed along behind, only occasionally glancing over his shoulder to where the caravan he’d been a part of was fast disappearing behind him.

Soon they were at the mountain and everything inside of him rebelled as the boy led him inside.  It was dark.  Closed in.  They were locked away from the light and from the sun and Ki wanted to run.  He wanted to run back to the caravans and hide behind Aidan and Dean.  They wouldn’t let him be trapped away like this, hidden inside a tomb of rock.

“This.” The young prince looked proud of himself.  “This is Erebor.  Our home.”

He led Ki down twisting corridors, his fingers never leaving Ki’s as he led him further into the mountain.  Once they’d reached what looked like the residential section of the mountain the young prince stopped near a man in a brilliant blue tunic and dark trousers.  “I need hot water brought to my apartments. Kili will need a bath.”

“Kili?” The other dwarf looked at him curiously and it took all Kili could do not to hunch his shoulder forward and try to hide.

“Aye, Kili, my new bed slave,” the boy seemed almost proud of himself as he said it.  Like it was some sort of achievement that his uncle had bought Ki for him.  That he was going to perform a heroic feat by bedding him.  “He needs  a bath.  Please bring water and your sweetest smelling soaps.”

“Come along Kili,” the prince said, dismissing the other man from his mind entirely as he led Ki into a room at the end of the corridor.

“And this,” the young man said.  “Is us.  Our rooms.  Do you like them?”

Ki stared at him.  What?  Did he like them?  What did it matter if he liked them?  The prince looked hopeful though so Ki gazed around the room, taking in the high ceilings encrusted with jewels and the roaring fireplace.

“There are benefits to being royalty of course,” the prince said and Ki had to keep from rolling his eyes at the obviousness of that statement.  “Would you like to know what one of them is?”

Ki turned to gaze at him and then nodded slowly. Fili took his hand and led him toward a wall with a piece of dark wood attached to it.  “We’re high enough up in the mountain, that we can get sunlight.” He pushed what Ki realized now was a shutter open and fresh air filled the room.  “There are windows in all of my rooms.  They said you’d worked on a farm before now and I thought you might like to see the sun on occasion.”

“Thank--” Ki’s voice stuttered as he stared at the sky outside the window.  “Thank you Master.”

“It’s Fili.” The prince stepped closer and brushed the hair off Ki’s face.  “I am Fili and you are my Kili.  My perfect, shining light.”

Ki closed his eyes and tried not to shiver at the clang of doom in the other dwarf’s words. 

“Yes Master.”

“Fili.  When we’re here,” the prince ran a hand through his hair again, tucking it behind his ear.  “When we’re alone together, please call me Fili.  It is only out there atamanel that you need to use honorifics.  In here, I am just Fili and you are my beautiful Kili and the rest of the world no longer exists.”

“Yes.” Ki agreed, letting his eyes slip closed so that he wouldn’t cry.

“Yes?”

“Yes Ma-- Yes Fili.”

“So beautiful,” Fili crooned in his ear.  “You are so beautiful you take my breath away.”

There was sharp knock and Ki felt the other dwarf flinch.  “That’ll be the water.  Go into the bedroom and strip out of your clothes.  Then leave them by the door.  I’ll have them burnt while you’re bathing.”

“Then what will I wear?” Ki asked.  “If you burn my clothes Fili what am I meant to wear?”

“Nothing.” Fili kissed his shoulder before stepping away from him and starting toward the door.  “When you’re in our rooms I would have you wear nothing.”


	3. Chapter 3

He watched as the two thick armed servants brought in two heavy cauldrons of steaming water and set them on the stone floor of his room.  He hurried forward and pulled the copper bathing tub he used out of the storage closet and dragged it in front of the fire, so that Kili would be warm when he bathed.

One of the servants nodded at him and then they began to dump hot water into the tub.  Once they’d emptied the first cauldron into it, filling the tub, they put the second on a hook over the fireplace to keep the water warm.

“I brought these as well,” a young, female servant stepped forward with a basket over her arm.  “Bilbo is quite fond of their scents.”

Fili took the basket, laden down with a length of toweling and several soaps, as well as a container of fragrant purple flower petals.  “Thank you.” He set the basket down next to the tub and stepped over to the doorway to the bedroom and retrieved the clothes that Kili had managed to silently drop outside the door without being seen.

“And I’d like you to take these.” He picked up the filthy bundle and handed it to her.  “And burn them.”

“Burn them?” She asked, her eyes wide.

“Burn them.” Fili repeated.  “I’ll go down in a few days and talk to the royal tailors about having him formal robes made, until then we’ll make do without.  But you are to burn those.”

There was no way he’d allow his Kili to traipse about in such rags ever again.  He belonged to Fili.  From now on he’d wear nothing but the finest leather and silks with gemstones worked into everything he draped across himself. Fili would put a collar of mithril and diamonds around the boy’s neck to denote his status and who he belonged to, and then he’d nestle a ruby the size of a robin’s egg into his navel.  Hoops of platinum through his nipples.  He’d deck his new lover out in the finest jewelry a dwarf could forge.  He’d show everyone how beautiful his new beloved was.  How precious.

“As you desire Your Majesty.” the maid dropped her head as she and the other two servants backed out of the room.

Once the door was closed Fili turned toward the bedroom.  “Kili?”

Nothing.

“Kili my beauty, they’re gone now.  We’re alone.  Your bath is waiting.”

Still nothing.

He pursed his lips and walked purposely toward the door.  Once there he pushed it open and found the boy, stark naked, gazing out the window at the world below.  “Kili?”

The bed slave turned toward him, his eyes wide, and his hands covering his most delicate parts.  “Your bath is ready Kili.  It’s nice and hot so that you can get clean and relax.”

The boy ducked his head and Fili watched, stunned by his innocent beauty.  “Come along,” Fili stepped closer, one hand out toward Kili like the slave was a wounded animal.  When the boy didn’t flee he took his free hand and drew him out of the room.  “It’s just a bath.”

“So tell me Kili,” he said as he led the other dwarf toward the copper tub and helped him inside.  “Have you always been a farm slave?”

“Yes Master.” Kili squatted in the tub and then shifted back so he was sitting, his back against the edge of the tub.

“What did I say about that?” Fili chuckled and then flicked water at his new love.  “It’s Fili.”

“Yes Fili.  I mean yes, I’ve always been a farm slave.”

“And the lasses,” Fili asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.  “The slave master said you were sold on because the lasses were too fond of you.  Were you fond of them?”

“No Fili.”

“Did you touch one of them?” He asked, his voice low.  “Kiss one of them?”

“No.” Kili wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“What about one of the Hobbit lads?  Did you let them touch you?”

“No.” Kili shook his head.  “I am chaste as I was taught a good slave should be.”

“Chaste?” Fili smiled as he picked up the soap and dipped it into the water, preparing it into a fine lather.  “Does that mean you’re an innocent?  A virgin?”

Kili’s head dipped lower and Fili could see the redness  climbing up his neck toward his cheeks and pleasure spiked through him.  Kili was his.  All his.  His to seduce and bring into the world of flesh based pleasures.  His to mold.  And the one thing Fili was good at was seducing his lovers.

“That is very,” he leaned closer so that the other dwarf could feel his breath on his ear.  “Sexy.”

He took his soapy hands and began to massage Kili’s chest, flicking his fingers lightly over his nipples. Kili drew in a soft breathe and Fili could see his cock in the water, starting to fill.  So, his new slave liked to be touched?  He could definitely use that to his advantage.

He began bathing Kili slowly.  Working his way around the boy’s body in slow, languorous strokes.  “I find you very sexy Kili,” he murmured as he washed the boy’s toes.  “A very beautiful boy.”

He glanced up and saw the slave staring at him, his lips slightly parted.

“I want to make you happy.  To make you delirious with pleasure each day.  I want you to wake up each morning, smiling, because of how close I keep you in my heart and I want to be the last thing you think about each night.”

He began working soap around Kili’s toes, his touch light.  “I want to make your soul sing.  Will you let me do that?”

“Yes.” Kili said quietly as he worked his way further up the slave’s legs.

“But first, you must tell me exactly how innocent you are.” Fili ran his fingers up Kili’s thighs.  “You’ve never taken a lass.  Nor have you let yourself be taken.”

“No.” Kili shook his head.

“Allowed someone to touch you?” Fili let his finger trail along the slave’s slowly lengthening cock.  “To touch you here?”

“No.” Kili shook his head and in return Fili gave him one slow, delicate stroke.

“To kiss you here?” Fili asked.

“No.” Kili shook his head.

“And what about yourself?  Have you used your own hands here?”

“No,” Kili whispered.  “They beat you for that in the foundling home.  A riding crop across the palms of your hand and then you couldn’t work until your hands healed and if you do not work you do not eat.”

“Mmm.” Fili let his hand stroke delicately across Kili’s hip as he continued to wash him.  “What about kisses?  Have you shared many kisses?”

“No Fili.  No one has kissed me.”

“Not on the mouth? How about your neck?  Or anywhere on your body?” Fili scooted up so that while one hand was on his slave’s now bulging erection, he could lean over and trail his nose along the length of Kili’s jaw.  “Have you every allowed anyone to press their lips to your body?”

“No.” Kili shook his head quickly as Fili tightened his grip and stroked again.

Fili tilted the boy’s chin so that they were looking at each other.  “And now I’m the only one who ever will.” He pressed his lips to Kili’s and let his tongue flick out, parting the boys lips.  A soft tongue touched his own and his mind went white, inflamed by the sweet taste in the boy’s mouth.

He pulled away then, his eyes fixed on Kili’s dark ones and gave him one last, slow stroke.  “Slip under the water and wet your hair so that I can clean it for you.”

“Yes Fili,” the slave’s voice was soft and he slipped instantly under the water, his eyes scrunched shut and his nose wrinkled.  When he came back up Fili was waiting with a length of toweling to wipe Kili’s face.

“Lean back against the tub and let me clean your hair,” he murmured into Kili’s jaw.  “Let me see how beautiful you are my darling boy.”

Fili started working the liquid soap into Kili’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp to dislodge the dirt and sweat, and watched as the boy’s shoulders shivered at his touch.  “Do you like this Kili?  Do you like me bathing you?”

“If you like it Fili.”

“Ah a typical slave’s answer,” Fili crooned as he kissed Kili’s shoulder.  “And not what I want to hear.  You aren’t a farm hand now Kili.  You are no longer tied to caring for horses.  Do you know what your new role is?”

“To be your bed slave,” the boy said quietly.  “To bring you pleasure.”

“Close, but not quite right.” Fili kissed his shoulder again and then scooted away from him to retrieve a basin of warm water to rinse Kili’s hair.  “Sit up.”

Kili moved forward and Fili tilted his chin so that he wouldn’t accidentally get soap in Kili’s pretty eyes.  “Your role is to let me bring you pleasure.  To let me love you.”

He poured warm water over the slave’s hair, washing it clean of the soap and then running his fingers through it.  “All I want to do is make you happy my Kili.  I want you to feel loved and treasured and desired.”

He pressed Kili back against the rim of the tub and began to comb his wet locks, braiding them back away from his face, one silky wet strand over the next as the boy hummed in pleasure.  “And what about you Fili?” Kili asked quietly.  “What am I to give you in return?”

“Your love.  That is all I want my jewel is your love.  Nothing more.”

He kissed his shoulder again and then let his hands stroke softly down Kili’s chest, fingers light and teasing.  “You are such a rare beauty I can’t help but touch you my Kili.  I can’t help the way my fingers want to stroke you.  To make you writhe in pleasure.  Will you let me do that Kili?  Will you let me bring you pleasure?”

“Yes.” Kili nodded slowly against his chest.  “Whatever pleases you Fili.”

“Does it please you Kili?” he asked.

“Yes.”

Fili used the boy’s soft admission as consent for him to bring his hand down to Kili’s still hard cock and stroke him, his grip still light and teasing. Kili whimpered and rutted up against his hands and Fili tightened his grip.  “Lean your head back against me, my love.  Lean back and relax.  Let me bring you pleasure.”

Kili did as he told him, his eyes squeezed shut tightly, as he pressed his wet locks against Fili’s shoulder and huffed out a pained sob. Fili continued to stroke, pressing kisses to the side of Kili’s face.  Angling the slave’s jaw with his free hand so that he could brush his lips against Kili’s.  He kissed away the other dwarf’s tears as they leaked from his eyes and hummed encouragingly as he felt Kili’s cock harden even more against his hand.  He dipped lower, to caress Kili’s stones and felt them tight, drawn up against the base of his cock.

“Let go for me Kili.  Fall apart for me and I promise I will keep you safe.”

He stroked again and Kili let out a desperate mixture of a sob and a moan as his back arched and his cock convulsed in Fili’s hand, his seed lost in the water.  “So beautiful,” Fili panted against his neck and shifted his own hips, trying to relieve the pressure against his own aching cock.

He stood and retrieved a stool and then some toweling from the basket.  Once he’d sat, the towel draped across his lap, he held a hand out to Kili and half helped, half lifted the boy into his lap.  “Such a beautiful boy.  My beautiful, exotic boy.  You’ve got eyes like a cat.  And hair that reminds me of deer pelts.”

Instead of answering, Kili slumped against him, tears still leaking from the sides of his eyes as Fili carefully dried him.  “There’s no reason to cry love,” he soothed.  “I won’t hurt you.  I promise Kili, I will never hurt you.  I’ll never allow anyone to hurt you.  You are safe here.  You’ll always be safe when you’re with me.”

He felt the smaller dwarf nod against his shoulder as he stood, his arms under Kili’s knees and carried him toward the bed.  Once he’d lain his new bed partner down he stepped back to admire him.  Olive skin glowed in the sunlight that filtered into his room and Kili’s dark eyes seemed to glitter.  Such a beautiful creature.

He let his gaze travel down, down toward the slim, delicate cock nestled between Kili’s legs and licked his lips.  There, high on the arch of the boy’s hip was a red mark. Fili’s sigil branded into his skin.  His mark.  His claim to ownership.  He leaned forward to kiss it, to honor the bond that was marked in between them with his lips.

Kili hissed as his lips brushed across the mark and Fili pulled back.  “Does it hurt?”

Instead of answering Kili just closed his eyes and nodded.

“And the one on your back?”

Kili nodded again.

“I see.” Fili swallowed.  “I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have let them do it.  I shouldn’t have let them hurt you that way.”

“You didn’t have a choice.” Kili said quietly.  “Slaves must be branded.  I am your slave, therefore I must wear your brand.”

“I did have a choice,” Fili said sternly.  “I chose to let them brand you, not once but twice.  I chose a course of action that led to you suffering and I am sorry.  All I can do is bandage them so they don’t get infected and then promise that I shall never make the same choice again.  If there is ever another choice that involves you suffering, then I shall take the other course.  Now roll onto your stomach and I’ll get bandages for your wounds.”

Instead of nodding, Kili rolled over, exposing his backside to Fili and he had to fight back a moan at the delicious sight in front of him, the boy’s curves gleaming in the sun, the red brand of Fili’s sigil just visible over the surprisingly plump curves of Kili’s arse.

Shaking his head quickly so that he could focus on something beside ravaging Kili, he hurried for the bandages and then spotted the thick, creamy lotion that he knew Bilbo spread on his skin to keep himself soft.  After the Shire, the hobbit always claimed the air inside Erebor was too dry. Kili had lived in the Shire as well and Fili wanted him to be comfortable.

He grabbed the cream and the bandages and made his way back to the bed.  Climbing onto the mattress he kissed just above the mark on Kili’s back and then checked it for heat.  For swelling.  When he was sure infection wasn’t setting in, he coated the bandage in a healing cream and then pressed it to Kili’s back.

“There now my beauty,” he soothed.  “It should heal in a few days and you’ll forget it’s there.  Now, relax and let me take care of you.”

He opened the pot of cream and wrinkled his nose at the scent of violets that wafted from it.  Perhaps his uncle liked his bed slave to smell of flowers but if Kili liked the lotion Fili would have him some made that smelled of something nicer.  Grass perhaps, or open sky.  Something distinctly Kili.

He rubbed the cream between his hands and started at Kili’s neck, rubbing soothing circles into it and working slowly down to massage his shoulders.  The boy beneath him purred and went limp as Fili continued to work, teasing the knots out of muscles and letting his hands glide in broad strokes down Kili’s narrow, muscular back.

He reached Kili’s waist and kept working lower, across the globes of his arse, and he felt Kili tense.  “Shhhh,” he soothed.  “Shhh.  I’m not going to hurt you.”

Instead of going right for the crevass of Kili’s arse he worked down his left leg, massaging the muscles until he got to his feet and heard Kili let out a soft snort.

“Are you ticklish my love?”

“I--” Kili giggled as Fili ran his thumbnail down the boy’s foot.  “I don’t know.  No one has ever tickled me before.”

“I think you are,” Fili said and then lifted Kili’s foot, pressing a kiss onto the big toe.  He let the leg drop and moved to the right, careful of Kili’s foot and working his way up the length of his leg.

“You are so beautiful Kili.  Such a beautiful boy.  So thin.  So lovely.”

He’d reached the apex of Kili’s thighs and let his fingers trail up between the other’s cheeks.  “Can I touch you Kili?  Will you let me give you pleasure?”

Kili didn’t say anything, just burrowed his head further into the pillows and gave a brief nod, opening his legs slightly.

Fili smiled as he let his fingers tease Kili’s flesh, parting it, teasing it just a bit.  “Here now.” He took one of the pillows Kili wasn’t using and lifted the boy slightly so he could slide it under his hips.  Once Kili was propped up enough, Fili parted his thighs even further, drawing in a breath as the tiny red pucker of his opening appeared.

“You are such a lovely dwarf.” Fili soothed as his fingers moved forward of their own volition to touch, to tease, tracing along the rim.

Soon enough he heard Kili gasp and moved from teasing with his fingers to dip his head and begin to tease with his tongue, blowing hot air onto Kili’s arse as he went.  “The things I want to do to you,” Fili crooned as he slipped a finger inside Kili’s heat and began to move.

“The things I want to do with you.” His own cock felt as if it was made of iron and try as he might Fili couldn’t contain it anymore.  There would be more time later to introduce his new love to more pleasures of the flesh.

Working diligently he stretched Kili, waiting for the boy to relax before he moved further, listening for his mewls of pleasure and watching as his hips rutted against the bed.

What felt like hours later, as the sun was slipping low in the sky, he leaned over to kiss Kili’s shoulder.  “Are you ready my  love?” He asked softly.

“Please--” Kili gasped and let out a delicate sob.

He moved back to slick his own cock and then slowly, so slowly it hurt, pressed his way inside, burying himself in Kili’s slick, velvety heat.

He shifted his weight onto his left forearm and reached down, palming his slave’s weeping cock and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts.  Within five he’d found the knot of nerves that made Kili scream out a wordless moan and he made sure to angle his hips so that he kept constant pressure on it, making his slave writhe and moan, whimpering as his release washed over him.  A few strokes later Fili felt his own balls tighten as pleasure ratcheted through his body and he exploded inside the other dwarf.

“You are mine now,” he said as he pulled himself free of Kili and flopped down beside him.  He pressed kisses into Kili’s sweaty forehead and smiled at him gently.  “Mine forever.”

“Yes Fili,” the boy’s voice was hoarse, raw from screaming out his pleasure.

“Sleep now my darling.” Fili pressed another kiss to his brow.  “Sleep and later I’ll go down to the kitchens and get us food.  Enough that we won’t have to leave the room for a few days at least.”


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

Ki laid quietly in the bed and tried not to move, to shift, to cry out, even worse, he tried not to weep as the blonde dwarf splayed across his legs swallowed his cock. Fili hummed around him, his moustache braids tickling the tops of Ki’s thighs and he had to fight the urge to squirm.  There was heat pooling in his stomach and his legs tensed.

 _Orgasm,_ he commanded himself.  _You’ve counted to two hundred twice now, he won’t be upset if you come.  Just come and it will be over.  Come and he’ll leave you alone for a bit._

Before he could force himself into an orgasm Fili pulled back, licking along the ridge at the head of his cock.  “You’re so beautiful love,” Fili murmured against his flesh.  “So beautiful.”

Fili swallowed him down again and Ki felt pressure against his entrance.  Thank the Valar, he thought to himself as Fili’s finger slipped inside of him and pressed against the bundle of nerves inside of him that always made his brain explode and forced his orgasm from him.  One push.  Two.  And then Ki felt his mind explode and pulse as any willpower he had forcefully left him in long spurts from his cock.

Fili licked him clean and then slowly crawled up the bed to give him a light kiss on the forehead.  “Such a lovely boy,” he murmured.  “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Fili,” he said quietly, knowing that his master expected to hear such things from him.

“I’m going to hate leaving you today,” Fili said quietly.  “It’s been so nice, the past five days, spent here with you.”

“It has,” Ki agreed even though he was feeling claustrophobic from being inside for so long.  “It’s been very nice Fili.  Thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me?” Fili asked, honestly sounding surprised.

“You’ve been very kind to me.  Very loving.”

“Because I love you,” Fili answered and then kissed his nose.  “And I hate to leave this bed but my uncle is demanding to see me.  He says that our honeymoon is over and it’s time for me to return to my work.”

“And what should I do?” Ki asked.  “While you’re gone?  What should I do while you’re gone?”

“I don’t know,” Fili said and looked surprised.  “We have  a maid that will come and clean the rooms later.  You don’t need to cook.  Would you like a book to read?”

“I don’t--” Ki swallowed and felt his cheeks flush with shame.

“I see.” Fili nodded.  “That’s something you could do.”

“What?” Ki looked at him curiously.  _He could do what?_

“You have a robe now,” Fili motioned to a dark blue robe, with silver toggles clasped down the front, that was laid out across a chair and a pair of soft blue slippers tucked beneath it.  “You could get dressed and go visit Bilbo or Ori.  Either one of them could teach you to read.”

“Could they?” Ki raised an eyebrow.  If he could read then he could study.  He could learn about Rohan.  The trade routes.  The culture.  He could study what he and Aidan and Dean would need to start their horse farm.  _If he could read he could find a way to escape._

“I’m sure they could.” Fili nodded.  “Would you like me to send a note to Thorin or Dwalin and see if either of their slaves are free?”

“Would you?” Ki felt his mood perk up instantly.  “Would you ask if Bilbo can teach me?”

“Bilbo?” Fili asked.  “That’s right, the two of you knew each other in the Shire didn’t you?”

“Not really,” Ki said quietly.  “Bilbo was a free hobbit and I was a slave.  Sometimes he paid to rent me for the day so that I could work in his garden but that was it.  He was always kind to me though.  Always took the time to tell me hello and ask about my day.”

“Well.” Fili pushed himself on the bed and jerked on his own trousers and boots before pulling on a ceremonial tunic and buttoning it up quickly.  “Let me go and ask Uncle Thorin now if Bilbo would be free to tutor you.”

“You don’t mind?” Ki asked carefully.

“Of course not darling,” Fili leaned down to brush a kiss over Ki’s forehead.  “I’ll go now.”

He hurried out of the room and Ki quickly curled around himself, burying his face in the pillow for a moment so that he could let out a small sob of anguish.  Five days.  He’d been in that room with his master for five days.  He’d been kissed.  Stroked. Fili had had his hands and his mouth, and other things on all of Ki’s most delicate, secret places.  He’d stroked him, sucked him, put his fingers inside of him, fucked him.  Even worse he hadn’t just used Ki’s body, he’d made Ki enjoy it.  Made him sob with pleasure.  Made him feel so much that he’d begged for release.

Not once had Fili demanded anything in return.  Not once had he asked Ki to take Fili in his mouth.  He hadn’t asked Ki to stroke him to completion.  Or to touch inside of him.  He hadn’t even asked Ki to kiss him, instead making him want to kiss his master.  Making him shy enough that he sought approval before pressing his lips to that of his master.

After he had sobbed once Ki uncurled himself and wiped at his eyes, brushing away the tears, before he stood shakily and made his way to the basin to wash his face.  He had to make himself presentable before Fili came back.  He couldn’t let the other dwarf see him upset.  If Fili saw that he was upset then he’d want to know why.  If he thought Ki was unhappy then the other dwarf would think he’d done something wrong and he’d sell Ki further down the line and he’d never get the chance to find Aidan and Dean again so that he could escape.

He stepped over to the robes, _the over glorified dress_ his internal monologue screamed, and picked them up, studying them.  They were made of a material so fine that he knew if he sold it the robes would feed him for an entire winter.  The slippers for another month beyond that.

He dressed quickly and then stepped over to the glass to begin teasing the tangles out of his hair.  “Don’t braid it back,” Fili said from behind him and Ki froze, surprised that the other dwarf managed to slip in without him hearing him.  “I like to see it loose.”

“Yes Fili.” He dipped his head and didn’t meet the other dwarf’s eyes.

“Bilbo says that he’ll come to see you here once Thorin has left for the day.  Then the two of you can visit and he can help you with your reading.”

“Thank you Fili.” He felt the other dwarf behind him and a pair of warm hands wrapped around his hips, pulling him back into Fili’s crotch, where hardness waited for him.

“We don’t have much time until I need to leave,” Fili murmured into his ear.  “But we might have enough if we’re quick.”

“O-o-okay.” Ki nodded and let his head drop back against Fili’s shoulder.  “What should I do?”

“Are you still stretched from last night?” Fili asked as he wormed his fingers into Ki’s robes, drifting to his backside and then teased them against Ki’s opening.  He dipped one finger inside of Ki and he felt his knees buckle.

“Yes Fili.” He gasped as the finger squirmed further inside of him.

“You’re so sexy,” Fili purred against him.  “So fucking sexy Kili.”

“What do you want me do?” Ki moaned.  “What do you want from me Fili?”

“Put your hands on the washstand,” Fili ordered.  “Then bend over.”

Ki did as he was instructed and looked up into the mirror to see that Fili hadn’t bothered to strip off either of their clothes, simply rucking Ki’s robes up around his waist and dropping his own trousers before he pressed into Ki without any more warning.

“I am going to miss you so fucking much today.” Fili grunted as he pumped into Ki, striping his cock quickly.  “So fucking much.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Ki gasped because he knows that’s what Fili wants to hear.

“I may not make it all day without you.” Fili said through clenched teeth and his hips picked up speed before he let out a loud groan and Ki could feel his seed filling him as his own orgasm washed over him.

“Such a beautiful boy,” Fili kissed his spine, just above where the brand marking him as Fili’s rested.  “My own treasure.  I love you so fucking much Kili.”

“I love you too Fili.”

He let the other man help him to stand upright and pulled down his robes, covering him again before he pulled up his own trousers and lacing them closed.  “I will miss you today.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Ki said.

“Do me a favor?” Fili ordered, even though it was couched as a question.

“Yes?”

“Be naked when I get back.  We’ll eat dinner in our rooms again.”

“Whatever you wish Fili.”

There was a sharp rap on the door and Fili pulled away from him with a quick kiss on the nose.  “Such a treasure.”

He pulled the door open and Ki watched as Bilbo Baggins, who seemed smaller than he had in the Shire, his shoulders slumped and his hair threaded through with more gray then the last time that Ki had seen him.

“Ki?” Bilbo looked up at him, his eyes wide.

“It’s Kili now.” Fili said quickly.  “His name is Kili.”

“Of course,” Bilbo said and didn’t meet the other dwarf’s eyes.  “Kili.  How are you my boy?  It’s been how long since I saw you last?  Eleven years?”

“Twelve Master Bilbo,” Ki said quietly.  “Twelve years since you left the shire.  You left right after my fifty eighth name day.”

“That’s right.” Bilbo motioned him further into the room.  “You worked on my flowers that day and I baked you a chocolate chip scone to celebrate your birthday.”

“That’s right.” Ki agreed.

“I should--” Fili interrupted, motioning toward the door.

“Of course,” Bilbo stepped back and averted his eyes as Ki moved forward to press a light kiss to Fili’s mouth.

“I’ll see you when I’m done for the day.  Remember what I told you.”

“Yes Fili.”

He watched as the other dwarf hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him.  “Oh Ki.  My darling, darling Ki.” Bilbo wrapped arms around his waist and then squeezed.  “I’m so sorry that this happened to you.  I never wanted this for you.”

“I know Bilbo.” He squeezed the other man gently.

“Tell me,” Bilbo led him toward the bed and sat down beside him.  “You’ve spent five days with Fili, how do you find him?”

“He’s...” Ki stopped.

“Does he hurt you?” Bilbo asked, his light eyes filled with fire.  “He’s always seemed like a sweet enough boy but if he’s hurt you...”

“No.” Ki shook his head.  “He’s never hurt me.”

“Then what’s wrong?  Has he forced you to do something?” Bilbo swallowed.  “Besides the obvious.”

“No.” Ki shook his head.  “He’s been very kind to me.  Very gentle.  He’s very determined to make sure that...”

“That?” Bilbo asked.

“That I enjoy it,” Ki said quietly.  “He always makes sure that I enjoy it.”

“And that bothers you?” Bilbo asked.

“I don’t want to,” Ki said.  “I don’t want to want him like I do.  I don’t want to feel the things he rouses from me.  I don’t want to feel these things.  I know that it’s wrong.  I know that what he asks of me is wrong.”

“Why is it wrong Ki?  Because you’re both males?” Bilbo asked.

“No.” Ki shook his head.  “The Valar don’t care about that. Yavanna believes that any  love that is given freely is a blessing, no matter what gender the participants are.” 

“That’s right,” Bilbo patted his knee.  “Yavanna doesn’t see gender, just the inner heart.  So why do you think what you do with Fili is wrong?”

“Because it’s not given freely,” Ki muttered, looking at his hands.  “I know that I should love him, he takes care of me, he’s gentle with me, he says he loves me, and I should love him.  I just give myself gratefully to him.”

“But?” Bilbo asked. 

“He owns me.  I didn’t choose this freely.  I’m his slave.”

“Oh Ki.  I know you are darling,” Bilbo said and pulled Ki into his arms.  “I know exactly what you’re going through.”

“And you?” Ki asked.  “Do you love your master?”

“Thorin?” Bilbo chuckled darkly.  “Some days I do.  Most days, no.  But in the beginning I did love him quite a bit.  Before his princess broke their engagement and left him alone here in Erebor.  Before the gold sickness latched onto his mind.”

“And now?”

“Now I tolerate him.” Bilbo sighed.  “And I pray for him to come back from the brink of his madness so that we can go back to having good days together.”

“So what should I do?” Ki whispered quietly.  “How do I survive this?”

“Honestly?” Bilbo said into his hair.  “My recommendation is that you try to find a way to love him if you can.”

“Love him?” Ki asked.

“He’s a good boy, tender, loving, and he obviously cares for you a great deal.  If you can find a way to love him in return then you can mold him into a good king.  You could protect him from the gold sickness and you’ll be protected.  Beloved of a king.  Cared for all your life.”

“I know.” Ki nodded.  “But is there a chance that I could...”

“You could?”

“Escape?  When the next caravan comes through?”

“No.” Bilbo shook his head.  “No.  Don’t even think it.  There is no way to escape.”

“But if I could wait until the caravan comes back and slip into one of their wagons...”

“They’ll hunt you.  They’ll hunt you and bring you back to Erebor in chains.  Then you’ll have betrayed Fili and who knows what he’ll do.  If you break his heart there is no telling what sort of punishment you’ll face.  So don’t even think about it.”

“I won’t.”

“Promise me.” Bilbo said sternly.  “Promise me you’ll give up on the idea.”

“I promise.” Ki said quietly.  “I promise that I won’t try to run.  But what should I do if I’m stuck here.”

“Find a way to love Fili and make a life here.  Make a happy life for yourself.  That’s all you can do.”


	5. Chapter Five

“And so I think it would be best My King,” Norin droned and Fili felt his eyelids drooping shut.  “If we opened ourselves up to more trade with the elves of the Greenwood.”

“No.” Thorin snapped.  “Thranduil is a tree shagging cretin who thinks to highly of himself.  He asks for unfair agreements and does not respect the might that is Erebor.”

“We cannot afford to anger the elves,” Balin said.  “If we refuse the elves of Greenwood there is a good chance that it will anger Elrond and his clan as well.”

“And Elrond will do what?” Thorin slammed his fist on the table.  “He will refuse our trade emissaries?  That will hurt the elves of Rivendell more than it will hurt us.  No, if Thranduil wants a new trade agreement he will agree to our terms and we’ll double the price of the mithril and the gems coming from our mines.  He’ll pay it.  He has the gold.”

“And he’ll remember the insult,” another advisor muttered.

Fili had to agree with the others. Thorin could not see it but he was offering grave insult to the elven king and the other had a long memory.  One day, when they needed him, and eventually they would, he would remember this slight and they would suffer for it.

But Fili also knew that it did no good to fight against Thorin.  Their king was greedy, consumed by gold lust, and nothing they said would change his mind. Fili honestly believed that the only reason Thorin had council meetings was so that he could have the pleasure of saying no, repeatedly, to some of the other dwarves faces.

“If that is all?” Thorin asked, his tone sharp enough that every dwarf present knew not to bring up any new business.  “Then the meeting is adjourned.”

Fili sighed and pushed himself away from the table.  Glancing at the clock in the corner of the room he saw that it was just a few hours past midday.  He would have time to hurry to the forges and shop for a bit to find a gift for Kili and then he could still make his way to the kitchens to get samplings of all the best bits of Bombur’s cooking to take back to Kili for dinner.  Then he could swing back by the forges and pick up the gift that he knew would have to be specially made for his love.  When he’d stopped by Morlin’s shop this morning before his first meeting the other dwarf had promised that his order would be ready by the time the sun fell.

“Fili.” Thorin barked and the young prince froze then turned slowly to face his uncle.

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Come now,” Thorin said and briefly removed his crown, scratching at the hair underneath it.  “We are no longer in council meetings.  I am simply your Uncle Thorin now.  See I’m not even wearing a crown.”

“Aye uncle,” he nodded.

“I wished to speak to you about your newest fancy.”

“Fancy?”

“The boy.  Your new bedslave.  You’ve spent the past five days with him and I saw you many times lost inside your own mind during these meetings.  Especially the last one.  I fear you were not focused on me but on what you found beneath his robes.”

Fili felt his cheeks flame and couldn’t meet his uncle’s eyes.

“I cannot blame you lad,” Thorin chuckled and patted him on the back.  “There have been many days that I would have preferred to be between Bilbo’s thighs than stuck in a meeting with my council.  But that is the responsibilities of Kings.  That is what we must talk about.”

“I promise,” Fili felt his cheeks heat further.  “That I will pay more attention in meetings uncle.  I will not let my  mind drift.”

“That’s fine.” Thorin nodded.  “And how is your boy?  Young Kili?  We have not seen either of you and I must admit that it has made my Bilbo fretful.”

“Bilbo?” Fili raised an eyebrow.

“Aye, it seems he knew the boy from the Shire and he’s quite fond of him.  You didn’t bring him to dinner since you’ve taken him and Bilbo was worried how he was faring.”

“We’ve been...busy.  Getting to know each other.” Fili couldn’t meet his Uncle’s eyes again.  “It’s important that we bond and I did not want anyone to interrupt that.  Besides, Kili is not used to dwarven culture.  He’s shy.”

“Shy?”

“An innocent,” Fili said quietly.  “From what he’s told me the foundling home he was raised in was administered by the priests of men.”

“Oh Mahal save us,” Thorin muttered.  “The boy has been corrupted.  Shamed about his body and it’s needs.”

“He is untutored in the ways of the flesh.”

“And have you begun to correct that?” Thorin asked.  “Have you mounted him?  Or has the boy’s misplaced shame prevented you from claiming your due?”

“No.” Fili swallowed.  “I’ve had him.  Several times in fact.  He responds to my touch now with delight.  He no longer cries except from pleasure.  But I do not want to force him into a situation that might make him uncomfortable or cause him to backslide into the pagan ways of the priests of men.  And I feel the wantonness of a dwarf banquet may do such a thing.”

“So you will what?” Thorin asked.  “Starve him into embracing his dwarven sexuality?”

“I’ve been having food delivered to our rooms,” Fili said.  “After I have done some shopping today in the forge district I’ll retrieve us enough for dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow.”

Thorin shook his head.  “You’re worse than I was when I bought Bilbo.  Sheltering him.  Spoiling him.”

“He is delicate,” Fili said.  “And I must protect him.  It is my duty to him as his master.  Besides, he has honored me with his love and his body, it is my duty to honor him as well.”

“Yes well, that’s another issue we must speak about.  Honoring commitments.”

“What do you mean Uncle?”

“You must be careful not to become so infatuated with your Kili that you forget your previous commitments.”

“Such as Sigdin,” Fili said quietly.

“Such as Sigdin,” Thorin agreed.  “I know well the fascination you have with Kili.  I feel the same for my own Bilbo.  It is easy to get lost in a bed slave.  To wrap yourself in their easy love.  But that leaves your intended feeling as though she is not enough.  Eventually, if she’s left to feel that way long enough, she may not feel as if your bond is worth it.”

“And would that be so bad uncle?” Fili asked.  “You have not had a queen and we are no worse as a kingdom for it.”

“I had your mother,” Thorin corrected.  “Mahal bless her memory.  And she gave me you as an heir.  There is no sister to give you a nephew to carry on your throne.  You must take a wife and bring forth your own heirs.”

“And Kili?” Fili asked.  “What about him?”

“He is slave,” Thorin said.  “What you have with him won’t be changed by your marriage to Sigdin.  He’ll still be there for you to mount whenever you feel the urge.”

“So what would you have me do?” Fili asked.  “Would you have me give him up?”

“Or course not,” Thorin said.  “I just ask that you be mindful of your Sigdin as well.  Be mindful that she has a claim to you as well and treat her with honor.  Spend time with her, let her know that her place in your heart is not diminished.”

“And Kili?  What of his place in my heart?  And my place in his?”

“Explain to him that he must share you.  Explain Sigdin’s prior claim.  She is a noble dwarrowdam.  As long as you treat her with honor in public and allow her the blessing of bearing your sons she will not keep you from his bed.  But he must understand as well that even though you spend your nights inside of him, she will be your wife and he must give her that deference.”

“I will.” Fili said, the words like ash in his mouth.  “I will explain the situation to Kili.  I will explain about Sigdin.”

“And tomorrow,  you will bring him to dinner in the hall, to welcome Dain and his envoy, and while he dines with the other bed slaves you will dine with Sigdin, where all of the court can see you together and see for themselves that there is no rift between you.”

“Yes Uncle.” Fili dropped his head.  “I will join Sigdin for dinner tomorrow night.”

“And if you’re going to the forges it will be talked about.” Thorin said.  “She will hear you were buying trinkets.  I’ve always found it’s best that if you buy for your slave you buy something of equal value for your intended as well.  So that she doesn’t feel you’re playing favorites.”

“Yes Uncle.” Fili nodded and then his Uncle patted him on the back before leaving him alone in the council room.

Sigdin.  He was going to have to deal with her.  He didn’t want to.  He didn’t even want to face her.  How was he supposed to explain things to her?  To explain to her that not only had he bought a slave, he’d fallen in love with him.  He loved Kili and not her.  He couldn’t tell her that.  Even though he loved Kili he would have to marry Sigdin.  He would have to give her sons.

He started out of the Council Room and down toward the forge section of Erebor.  He’d check on Kili’s newest present and then he’d buy something for Sigdin.  He’d been hoping to buy Kili a pretty sapphire that he’d seen earlier, a sapphire that matched his new robes with an ingenius clip on it that would allow him to wear it without having to pierce himself.  He could clip it in his ear or nestle it inside his navel.  But if he was buying something for Sigdin as well he’d only be able to afford the sapphire and not the gemstone hair beads. Morlin had a set the would perfectly set off the reddish highlights in Kili’s hair.  Morlin did have a cheaper set of gold beads though.  And another set in amber.  Also a set in silver.  They were all significantly cheaper than the jeweled ones he’d had his eyes on.  But he could get a set of plainer hairbeads for Kili and a set for Sigdin as well and still have enough gold for the sapphire bauble for Kili.

“Fili?” He heard a tentative voice behind him and his spine tensed.  Of course she would be waiting for him.  _Of course._   Because it wasn’t enough that he had to face Thorin, she’d have known his uncle had ordered him out of his rooms and that he had been at the royal council meeting.

He turned slowly.  “Sigdin?”

“It’s been a few days since I’ve seen you,” she said quietly, her shoulders slumped and her own pale eyes not meeting his, her reddish hair dull in the dim light of the corridor.  “Your uncle says you have bought a bed slave.”

Well obviously she had decided to try the direct approach.  “Does it matter?  Most nobles have slaves.  You have a ladies maid.  I know, I bought her for you as an engagement gift.”

“I know that I do,” Sigdin’s voice was still soft but she stepped closer to him, glancing up at him several times, letting her pale eyes flick to his.  “And I wouldn’t begrudge you a slave if you wanted one.  A valet to help you about your daily life.  I just don’t understand why you need a bed slave?”

“Sigdin.” He took her hand and tried to infuse his gesture with warmth.  “Sigdin.  You shouldn’t worry about such things.”

“How can I not?” She asked.  “You’ve taken a boy to your bed.  A _boy_ Fili.”

“I’m not the only noble dwarf that has a male bed slave.” Fili protested.  “Thorin has Bilbo. Dwalin has Ori.  Balin has his boy.  Every dwarf on the royal council has a bed slave.  It is a right of passage.”

“The rest of them are either confirmed bachelors like your uncle and Dwalin or well married.  They have dwarrows of their own.  They are old.

“But you?  You are young and you have a fiancee.  There is no reason for you to have a bedslave.  Especially not a boy. Not when I am willing--”

“Sigdin.” He brought her hands up to his lips and brushed a kiss against her knuckles.  “You cannot say such things.”

“But Fili--”

“There will be time for that when we are married,” he said.  “I would not dishonor you by asking such things of you before we are wed.  You will be my wife, my queen.  The mother of my sons.”

“When Fili?  When?”

“On Thorin’s two hundredth birthday,” Fili replied.  “Just as we had always planned.  Just as I promised when we were engaged.  On my Uncle Thorin’s two hundredth birthday I will be able to marry and then we will be husband and wife.”

“That’s five years from now!” Sigdin protested.  “And in that time you’ll what?  Spend your time between the legs of some boy?  You’ll give him your kisses and your embraces and your affection?”

“Sigdin.” He kissed her knuckles again.  “Why are we bickering about this?  You will be my wife as soon as it can be arranged and that is all that matters.  You will be queen.  Not him.”

“And then, when I am your wife, will you sell him?  Will you give him to someone else?  Will you get rid of him?”

“Why--” Fili felt his eyes widen.  Get rid of Kili?  Why in the name of Mahal would he do such a thing?  He’d marry her.  He’d give her sons.  And a crown.  What else could she want from him?

“Because you will have me!” Sigdin pulled back from him.  “You will have me Fili.  You won’t need to spend your nights with him when you have me.”

“I--” Fili swallowed and watched her face fall.

“I should go.” Sigdin said.  “Will I see you at dinner?”

“No.” Fili shook his head.  “I’ll be eating in my rooms tonight.”

“I see.” Sigdin stepped away from him, not meeting his eyes.  “And tomorrow night?”

“Perhaps.” Fili nodded.  “It all depends really.”

“On your boy,” she said bitterly.

“On what my duties require of me.”

“Your duties.” She looked like she wanted to cry as she repeated his words.  “Your duties.”

She turned and bolted, leaving him standing in the middle of the corridor, shaken.  She wanted him to leave Kili?  To sell a boy who he promised he would never hurt again?  A boy that he cared for?  A boy that made him feel things that he’d never felt before?  What did she expect of him?

He shook his head and started toward the forge district.  He had things to get for Kili.  A sapphire bauble.  The present he had specially ordered for Kili.  Then, he would check his coin and see if he had enough for Sigdin a jeweled clasp for her beard and still have enough coin for Kili some hair beads.  If not, then he’d buy the clasp for Sigdin’s beard and order specially made beads for Kili’s beautiful sable hair.  Beads that would let everyone see how precious Kili was to him.


	6. Chapter 6

“You don’t think he’ll be angry?” Ki said as he helped Bilbo place the last note.  “Fili didn’t give me permission to leave our rooms and when he sees the notes he’ll think I have--.”

“Did he specifically forbid it?” Ori, the ginger haired dwarf slave that Bilbo had brought into their reading lesson a few hours earlier, asked.

Ki couldn’t help smiling at the other dwarf.  He’d explained to Ki that before his brother had sold him to Dwalin he’d been a scribe in the library.  And he had the prettiest handwriting that Ki had ever seen.  Handwriting that he’d spent half the day mimicking as he learned his letters and learned to string words together with his own hand.

“No but--”

“Trust me then,” Ori said.  “Dwalin loves it when I do things like this.”

Ki tried not to roll his eyes at Ori.  From what he could figure out Dwalin liked anything that Ori did and the same could be said in reverse.  The bedslave and his master were deeply in love with each other and from what he could figure they might have been even before the sale had happened.

Not that they could do anything about that, Ori had said.  What with Dwalin being a noble and him nothing more than a scribe.  So really, his brother Dori selling him had been the best thing that had ever happened.  If only Ki could say the same thing for himself.

“I think Fili will be delighted by the idea Ki,” Bilbo said and rubbed a warm hand along his back.  “Besides, you won’t be actually leaving the room.  And, once he’s found out you wrote all the notes yourself, think how pleased he’ll be.”

“That’s true,” Ki said cautiously.  “I just don’t want him to anger.  I’ve been thinking today as we worked.”

“And?” Bilbo asked.

“I think you’re right.”

“Oh my boy, that’s quite the usual course of events.  Now, what was I right about?”

“My life is here now, with Fili.  I belong to him and there is nothing to change that.  No escape.  It’s better if I accept that this is my life and make the best of it.”

“He’s right.” Ori said.  “Bilbo I mean.  There’s no way that you could ever escape Erebor Kili.  You don’t know them when it comes to runaways.  They send armies out to bring even the lowliest servants back rather than appear weak.  The heir’s bedslave?  They would burn the world to find you if that’s what it took.”

“And even if I reached Rohan my friends would be in danger,” Ki said. 

“Rohan?” Ori asked.  “That would take you weeks Kili.  Months.  Possibly a year if not longer.  There is no way that you and any of your friends would ever reach Rohan without Fili finding you.”

“He’s right my boy,” Bilbo sighed.  “They would find you and bring you back in chains.  And your friends with you.”

“Exactly,” Ki nodded.  “There is no hope for me to escape.  So my life is here now.  In Erebor.  With Fili.  And I must make the best of it.”

“And how will you do that?” Ori asked.

“First, Fili has named me Kili and that is the name I must go by now. Ki the farm slave who loved horses is gone. Kili, bedslave and lover of the heir of Erebor, is who I must become.  And,” Ki swallowed.  “You were right Bilbo. Fili says he loves me, now I must learn to love him in return.”

“It is for the best,” Bilbo said.

“And Fili is ever so charming,” Ori piped up.  “I remember when I was younger and we were in the school house together I had such a crush on him.  Most of the dwarves did.  All the females and most the males as well.  He was always so handsome and studious.  And kind to everyone, even those who weren’t nobles.”

“I think that’s enough,” Bilbo said.  “Kili gets the picture.”

“I do.” Ki agreed.  “My master is a good dwarf and he’ll be a good king and I will learn to love him and in return I shall hopefully cement his love for me by embracing him, and dwarven culture, as best I can.

“You know what you should do?” Ori asked.  “You should follow our plan about the notes and when he gets back and sees you lying naked in the bed instead of having him take you, you should climb on top of him and do it that way.”

“What?” Ki’s eyes went wide.  “You want me to do what with him?”

“You should,um,” Ori blushed.  “Sit on top of him and let him take you that way.”

“You want me to... I don’t think Fili wants to change our positions.  In the past five days he’s always made sure that it’s his...” Ki felt his cheeks flaming.

“Oh no.  No!” Ori held his hands up.  “It always takes a good few months to bring a master around to doing that.  It took six months for Dwalin  to even consider the idea and another three after that to agree to it.”

“Two years,” Bilbo said dryly.  “And he was so nervous the whole time you’d think I was shoving a log up there instead of a prick.”

Ki coughed, his eyes wide.  Did Bilbo honestly want him to believe that he, _the bedslave,_ had mounted his master?  That tiny Ori, a dwarf who barely came up to his shoulder, had mounted that dangerous looking dwarf who had bought him ?  That one day Ki would be expected to...

“Like I was saying,” Ori turned back to him.  “He’s not going to go for you beasting him.  But if you really want to blow his mind, well start out by blowing him.  Then climb into his lap and erm, well sit down on it.”

“You want me to...” Ki raised an eyebrow and then swallowed.  Would it really be that difficult though. Fili had put his mouth on Ki multiple times.  Would it truly hurt for him to do the same to Fili? 

“Okay.” He nodded.  “If you think he’ll enjoy it, that’s what we’ll do.”

“My boy,” Bilbo patted him on the back.  “There’s nothing dwarves like more than finding treasure and if there is-- it’s hoarding it.  If you’re not careful hide and seek may become your lover’s new favorite pastime.  Now, we must hurry.  It’s almost sundown so he’s sure to be back soon.”

“What do we do again?” Ki asked.

“You put the note in the middle of the bed,” Bilbo answered.  “While we’re putting out all the other notes and then slip into the closet and take your robes off.  Then, once Fili has found the note here and left the room again, you slip out of the closet and into bed.  He finds you, treasure hunt a success, and you have a happy prince on your hands willing to celebrate all your hard work toward literacy.”

“And you’re sure he’ll like it?” Ki asked.  “Absolutely sure?”

“He’ll love it,” Bilbo promised.  “Now note on the bed, and into the closet.”

Ki dropped his first, shakily written note onto the bed and then did as Bilbo commanded, removing his slippers and then draping his robe over the chair in their bedroom before hiding in the closet.

He heard Bilbo and Ori giggling to each other and then the door opening.  Then the faint click of it closing behind them.  He was alone, hidden, waiting for his master.  His lover. Ki corrected himself. Fili was his lover.  The dwarf who loved him.  Who he needed to love in return.

Picture all the things you like about him, Bilbo had said.  Picture all the things that he does that are kind and considerate.

Fili was definitely kind and considerate.  He’d gone out of his way to make Ki comfortable.  Hot baths each day.  Delicacies to eat in such heaps that Ki had thought his stomach would burst.  The heir had shared his bed, not just for sex but for sleeping as well, letting Ki sleep beside him instead of on the floor like slaves were expected to do.  Making sure that Ki was warm and that he felt safe.  He had tried his best to be affectionate.  Caring.  And he’d succeeded. Ki had never been shown such kindness in his entire life.

And the sex. Ki swallowed as he thought about it. Fili had been a devoted lover.  Not just kind.  _Devoted._   It was as if his entire kingdom rested on his ability to make sure Ki felt pleasure.  True, Ki felt like everything that had happened between them before now was not seen as blessed in the eyes of Yavanna because Ki hadn’t given it freely.  Hadn’t opened himself to the other dwarf’s love.  But he would now.  He would give of himself to Fili, he’d serve him and be obedient, and in time love would grow there. 

He heard the creak of the door and froze.  “Kili? Kili, my love, where are you?”

He brought his hand up to cover his mouth, to mask his breathing, and heard as Fili began to poke around the sitting room.  He heard the door to the bedroom open and then heard Fili suck in a breath.

“No.” Fili muttered.  “No, no, I knew it was too soon to leave him alone.  I should have known he’d panic.”

Ki almost stepped out of the closet then but he heard Fili’s sharp intake of breathe then the crackle of paper as he found Ki’s note and read it. _‘Come find me’._

“Oh.” Fili sounded intrigued.  “So that’s how he wants to play this?  Well then little Kili, let’s have my treasure hunt begin.”

He heard Fili rooting around the room and his knees began to knock together. Bilbo hadn’t told him what to do if Fili found him in the closet.  Hadn’t even considered it.  They hadn’t expected him to search the room.

Fili opened the wardrobe.  He looked under the bed.  Then he completely passed the closet by.  Like he’d never even thought to search in the only place big enough to actually hide Ki.

He heard the door open and shut again and he dashed out of the closet, splaying himself out in what he hoped was a seductive pose before Fili returned.  Once he was settled he took a deep breathe and tried to think loving thoughts.  This was his life now.  And it was time he gave up on the past and learned to enjoy the present.

“Oh my.” Fili’s voice sounded faint from the doorway and Ki turned his head to look at him.  “Look what I’ve found in my bed.  It seems I have an intruder.”

“Not an intruder,” Ki smiled up at him.  “A gift.”

“A gift?” Fili asked.

“A gift.” Ki agreed.  “A gift that wrote you love letters with his own hands.”

“His own?” Fili looked surprised as he held up three bits of parchment.  “You wrote these?”

“Ori and Bilbo helped but it was my hand on the quill.”

“Oh my precious.” Fili hurried into the room and onto the bed beside Ki.  “They make my own presents seem pale in comparison.”

“And I haven’t even given you the best bit yet,” Ki said as he rolled over so that he could straddle Fili’s hips and the other dwarf leaned up on his elbows so that they were nose to nose.

“And what is the best part?” Fili asked.

“Me.” He pressed a light kiss to Fili’s mouth.  “I want to give you me.”

“Mmm.” Fili moved closer for another kiss.  “A gift more priceless than anything else in Erebor.”

“I love you,” Ki whispered before giving Fili another kiss, just trying the words out for size.  One day-- hopefully soon-- he would mean them and he wanted to be in practice with saying them.


	7. Chapter 7

“How was your day?” Thorin asked as Bilbo crept back into their quarters from his visit with Kili.

“Oh.” Bilbo stopped, surprised to find his master in their rooms already.  “Good evening guchir.  How was your meetings?”

“They were fine, kurdel.  Now, where have you been?”

“I was with Kili.” Bilbo froze, remembering that Thorin preferred that he use formal titles now.  “I mean I was with Kili of Fili and Ori of Dwalin.  Ori and I were teaching him his letters.”

“And?” Thorin asked.  “How did those lessons go?”

“They went fine,” Bilbo moved into the room and dropped to his knees next to Thorin’s chair.  The dwarf brought one heavy hand down on his head and began to stroke, tugging lightly at his hair.  “He’s a very clever boy.”

“Not too clever I hope,” Thorin said with a low chuckle.  “It never bodes well for the future when bedslaves are too clever.”

“And what is too clever my King?” Bilbo asked as he nuzzled against Thorin’s knee.

“When a slave realizes he has the upper hand and can bend his master to his will.  Kili wouldn’t have to be clever to see that Fili is besotted with him.  If he’s careful, and cautious, he could easily convince Fili to set aside Sigdin for him.”

“Set aside Sigdin?” Bilbo asked.  “What makes you think Fili would set aside Sigdin?”

“He never wanted her for a bride,” Thorin muttered.  “The disobedient whelp.  He didn’t want to pick a bride at all.  Every one I presented to him he turned his nose up at.  Finally, I chose Sigdin.”

“But  my love,” Bilbo said, trying to be reasonable.  “You only showed him three brides. Sigdin, a dwarrowdam older than you who was beginning to lose her teeth, and one so young she still played with dolls.”

“She wouldn’t have been young when it was time for them to marry.  Besides, what does it matter if they’re ugly or old?  What does it matter if he loves her?” Thorin roared and Bilbo flinched back away from him.  “They all had handsome dowries.  Rich families to bring into the folds of Erebor.  They would have all brought piles of gold with them. Sigdin will bring this throne the rights to two silver mines in the Blue Mountains.  Mountains of silver to add to our treasury.”

“We have mountains of silver already,” Bilbo said.  “Entire ranges of silver and gold and mithril.”

“She is fertile and she is rich and that should be enough to make my heir as hard as diamonds as he puts sons in her belly.  Instead, he runs from her when he sees her.  He takes up with a boy instead.”

“He has urges that are normal for a dwarf his age,” Bilbo tried to soothe him.

“Then let him satisfy those urges on his future bride,” Thorin raged.  “Let him have his way with her and then we’ll move the wedding up.  If he had the honor of Erebor in his mind that’s what he’d do.  He’d take that whey faced girl and damn the consequences.  He’d have no need of a bed slave.”

“And what of you?” Bilbo snapped and pulled back from Thorin.  “You took me when you were engaged.  You didn’t try to rape your princess for her-- significantly more sizeable-- dowry.”

“Because I was a fool.”

“A fool?” Bilbo stood so that he was eye to eye with the dwarf. 

“Yes, a fool!  I let myself think with my heart and I lost a powerful ally in Carian’s father when she went back to their home.  Then she married into the Iron Hills and it weakened our alliance with Dain.  It was a foolish mistake.  The actions of a love sick boy.”

“You were one hundred and eighty four Thorin.  That’s hardly a boy.”

“Aye?  Well age didn’t make me any less foolish did it?” He snapped.  “I would have given up everything for you then.  I would have left Erebor and all it’s gold behind for Dis to act as regent and then let Fili inherit when my father died five years ago.”

“So why didn’t you?” Bilbo screamed.  “Why didn’t you take us away from this mountain prison?  Why didn’t you renounce your throne like you promised me you would and return with me to the Shire so that we could both be free?”

“Because my kingdom needs me.  My people needs me.  You are precious azyungel but they are my life.”

“You mean the treasure rooms are your life.” Bilbo snapped.  “That’s all you care about Thorin.  Not me.  Not Fili.  Not your people.  You care for your gold.”

“I want to see my subjects wealthy and cared for!” Thorin roared.  “You cannot blame me for that.”

“No!  What I blame you for.” Bilbo stormed to the door on the other side of the room.  “Is for being an unmitigated ass Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror, monster of the Lonely Mountain of Erebor.  You are worse than any dragon could ever be.”

“Where are you going?” Thorin asked.

“To bed.  And don’t you dare try to follow me Thorin or you will not leave that room a whole dwarf.”

“You can’t speak to me that way.  I am your master and you are my--”

“And this.” Bilbo stalked back over to him and lifted Thorin’s left wrist, pushing back his sleeve to reveal the plain gold cuff around his wrist that matched the simple collar Bilbo wore around his neck.  “This says that while the world may see me as your slave, in these rooms, when we are together, we are equals.  That as I am your slave so to are you mine.”

“Bilbo.” Thorin reached for him.

“Until you see sense you can sleep on the couch.  I’ve no wish to spend the night watching you toss and turn as you regret the mistake you made in taking me to your heart.”

 

Dwalin smiled at the dwarf curled around his back, rubbing his shoulders.  “Did you have a good day atamanel?”

“Mmm.” Ori kissed his shoulder and then let his cheek rest there.  “I spent the afternoon with Kili and Bilbo.  We were teaching Kili to read.”

Dwalin leaned back enough to press a kiss to Ori’s forehead.  “And how did that go?  Is the boy a quick learner?”

“Fair enough.” Ori nodded.  “He’s taking to runes quicker than Bilbo did.  I think it’s because he didn’t have an alphabet to forget first.  His brain isn’t as cluttered as Bilbo’s was.”

“And your book?” Dwalin snuck an arm around his back and pulled the smaller dwarf into his lap.  “Did you work on it at all today?”

“No.” Ori snuggled into his neck.  “I was too busy with Kili.”

“And how is he?” Dwalin asked as he rubbed circles into Ori’s back.  “They’ve spent five days together alone and poor Fili could barely concentrate in our meetings today.  I swear his eyes were glazed and his cock leaking for most of it.”

“So Fili is still fascinated with him?” Ori smiled.

“Fascinated?” Dwalin laughed.  “I heard about the freckle on his left shoulder for Mahal’s sake.  And the way the boy sighs in his sleep and cuddles his nose into Fili’s chest.  I think it’s fair to say young Fili is besotted.”

“I remember when Balin used to complain because you did the same thing.  A certain discussion about the color of my eyes seems to ring a bell.”

“Aye.” Dwalin chuckled.  “How do you think I recognized the signs of a love sick dwarf desperate to get back to his One?  He sounded just like I do when I talk about you.”

“Flatterer.” Ori snorted.

“Not in the slightest,” Dwalin said.  “Now, tell me about young Kili.  How is he?”

“Trying to adapt,” Ori said gently.  “Ashamed.”

“Mmm.” Dwalin kissed his forehead.  “The first few months of a relationship like this always take time.  It was the same for us.”

“Yes it takes time  but I think it was different for us.”

“And how is that?” Dwalin nosed at the pretty mithril collar he’d had made for Ori.

“Because I loved you before I belonged to you.” Ori ran his fingers over Dwalin’s bracelet.  “As you loved me. Fili and Kili don’t even know each other.  And Fili tells him he loves him as he stakes his claim but Kili...”

“Hmmm.” Dwalin soothed him.  “It is difficult.”

“Could you maybe...” Ori shuffled. 

“Maybe?”

“Talk to him?” Ori asked.  “Explain to him that--”

“He shouldn’t bed his slave?” Dwalin rumbled.  “Do you want to make things more difficult for Kili than they are?  Does the boy want Fili to return him to the caravans?”

“What?” Ori’s eyes went wide.  “Why would he do that?”

“Ori.” Dwalin kissed him lightly.  “If Fili thinks that Kili doesn’t want to bed him, it’s likely that his pride will be damaged. Irrepairably damaged.”

“I don’t want--”

“Fili is a good dwarf.  If he thinks Kili doesn’t want to share his bed he won’t bed him.  But then he’ll have no reason to keep him.  So Kili will go back to the caravans.”

“But Kili doesn’t want to leave him.  He doesn’t want to be sold to someone else.” Ori protested.  “He wants to learn to love Fili.  If Fili would just give him time for his affections to grow--”

“If Fili thinks he’s been hurting the boy, taking him against his will, he’ll free him before Kili ever gets the chance to find love there.  No, it’s better to leave them to work it out themselves.  Without our meddling.”

“Yes Dwalin.” Ori sighed.

“Besides,” Dwalin kissed him sympathetically.  “We have business to discuss between us tonight.”

“Do we?” Ori asked.

“You haven’t provided me with at least two more pages of your book.  What will I do with my night if I don’t have something to read to amuse me?”

“Says the dwarf that hadn’t read since he left the school room before he came into the royal library that day.”

“Aye?  Well I’d heard there was a lovely scribe with the most beautifully lush arse hidden amongst those books and I had to go and find him.  Somehow you waylaid me instead.” Dwalin cupped Ori’s backside and gave it a firm squeeze.  “That doesn’t change the fact that you haven’t finished your work today.”

“And what will you do about it?” Ori asked.  “Will you punish me?”

“You did disobey me,” Dwalin growled.  “So a punishment is in order.”

“And what would you have me do Master?” Ori asked, his eyes bright.

“I’ll not be pleasuring you tonight,” Dwalin said and then leaned up to nip Ori’s lower lip.  “You’ll be the one pleasuring me.”

“Will I?” Ori smirked.

“Aye.” Dwalin shifted backwards on the bed so his back was against the headrest and then spread his legs slightly.  “Down you go lad.”

“And what will I do when I get there?” Ori asked as he slunk seductively down Dwalin’s thighs, mouthing at his abdomen as he went.

“You’ll be using that pretty mouth on me,” Dwalin muttered as he lifted his hips, letting Ori pull down his trousers.  “And you’ll keep those talented hands of yours on the bed.”

“On the bed?” Ori asked.

“I don’t want you sneaking one down to touch yourself,” Dwalin said quietly as Ori began kissing along the ridge of his hip.  “I’ll have need of other parts of you later and I don’t want you too satisfied at your own hand to put all your effort into making me scream.”

“Of course not, Master,” Ori said and gave him a cheeky grin.  “You know how diligent I am about my tasks.  Especially when it’s something as delightful as making you scream.”

“Good boy,” Dwalin moaned as Ori swallowed his cock down to the root and Dwalin let his head flop back against the headrest, quite certain that convincing Dori to pretend he couldn’t afford to feed Ori so that Dwalin could claim him was possibly the smartest idea he’d ever had.


	8. Chapter 8

He watched as Kili rode him, his cock aching from the tight grip the other dwarf’s internal muscles clamping down on him, and couldn’t help staring at the beautiful mithril and sapphire collar around his beloved’s neck.  “Oh Mahal you feel so good Kili.”

Instead of answering his lover threw his head back, his hands braced on his ankles and let out a moan that Fili was pretty sure shouldn’t have been legal.  He’d been unsure when Kili had climbed on top of him last night after dinner and whispered that Ori had told him something that he thought Fili might like to try but it seemed Ori’s idea was one Kili fully supported now.

Not that Fili was new to the idea of being ridden.  Usually that was how he preferred it when he’d visited the pleasure houses with Dwalin or with noble dwarven sons his own age.  A way for him to get his pleasure and not have to put in any work.  He’d just never expected Kili-- _shy, sweet Kili_ \-- of all dwarves, to enjoy being the one on top.  To enjoy putting on a show for the dwarf beneath him.

“Oh Mahal, Kili you are so beautiful,” Fili moaned and brought his hands up to trail along his lover’s thighs.  “Do you want me to touch you darling?  Are you close?”

“Please,” Kili moaned and began to move faster, harder, back against Fili.  “Please Fili, please.”

He gripped Kili’s hip with one hand and wrapped his other around the flushed, leaking cock bobbing in front of him.  “Such a beautiful boy,” Fili said, slicking his hand down Kili’s cock, rolling along the head in a way that he knew made the other dwarf clench around him.  “I’m so close.  So close.”

“I-I-I-” Kili’s hips stuttered and warmth cascaded over Fili’s hand as he came.

Fili didn’t waste any time, rolling Kili onto his back and burying himself further inside the boy’s clenching, twitching body.  “I love you.” Fili panted as he stroked once, twice and came with a cry as his entire being tried to flood out of him and into Kili.

“What in the name of all the Valar,” he gasped as he leaned down to kiss Kili’s pert nose.  “Has gotten into you?”

“I love you,” Kili gasped as Fili shifted his hips back, slipping slowly out of his lover’s still trembling body.

“I love you too.” Fili smiled against his lips.  “But if we don’t take break for a few hours I think my stones might drop off.”

“You haven’t enjoyed?” Kili leaned his chin up to give Fili a quick kiss.

“I have enjoyed immensely, but we’ve had sex seven times since I came in the door last night and it’s just now past dawn.  I have to wonder what’s gotten into you.”

“I just...” Kili stopped.

“It’s not the jewelry is it?” Fili asked as he ran a finger along the sapphire tucked inside Kili’s navel, clipping delicately to his skin.  “Because if it is, I’ll bring you sapphires every day.”

“It’s not the jewelry.” Kili ran his own fingers along the thin, mithril and sapphire cuff that Fili had around his left wrist and Fili couldn’t help bringing his fingers up to trace along the delicately woven mithril collar around Kili’s neck, the metal worked to look like vines with tiny, perfect sapphires worked into the delicate flowers Morlin had smithed into the latticework of the collar.

“It’s not?” Fili kissed him again.  “Are you sure?”

“It’s just.” Kili blushed.

“Just?”

“I missed you yesterday while you were gone.” Kili kissed him but wouldn’t meet his eyes, almost like he was embarrassed to admit that he’d been as lonely as Fili had been without him.  “And I realized how happy you make me.”

“Do I?” Fili smiled.  “Do I make you happy?”

“So much.” Kili snuggled against him.  “You make me so happy Fili.  And I, um...”

“You?” Fili poked his finger into Kili’s side.

“Well.” He watched as Kili blushed to his navel.

“You really seemed to like that position,” Fili teased.  “Since you’ve had me in it multiple times tonight.”

“I--” Kili buried his head in Fili’s chest.

“It’s all right if you have positions you prefer Kili,” he teased.  “I want you to enjoy our lovemaking.”

“Is that what this is?” Kili looked up at him, his eyes shining.  “Love making?”

“Well, it’s certainly not working on your literacy,” Fili teased.

Kili humphed and dropped his head back onto Fili’s chest, not meeting his eyes.  “Kili?”

“What?” His bed slave began to run his fingers along Fili’s hip,  not meeting his eyes.

“You know that I love you right?” He ran his fingers through Kili’s hair and then stroked along his collar.  “Kili?  I do love you.  I do.”

“You barely know me, Fili.”

“I beg to differ,” Fili trailed his hands down Kili’s back.  “I think I know you in ways that no other dwarf ever will.  I know how your lips feel against mine.  And the way your toes curl when I run my nose along the back of your neck.  I know how you feel inside and the sounds of your moans when you’re close to climax.”

“That’s--” Kili sighed.

“I know that you have beautiful eyes and that when you sleep you smile in your dreams and it’s the most wondrous sight I’ve ever seen.  I know that I want to spend the rest of my years finding ways to make you smile all the time.”

“Oh.” Kili bit his lower lip.  “I want to make you smile too.”

“So no more wondering if what we’re doing is because of love,” Fili tapped his nose.  “When I say I love you, I mean it.”

“But it’s just--” Kili swallowed.

“It’s just what darling?” Fili pulled him closer.  “What is it?”

“You’ve well...” Kili dropped his head against Fili’s shoulder.  “You’ve done this before.  With others I mean.”

“Is that what this is about?” Fili shifted so that he could look at Kili.  “Is this because I’ve had other lovers before?  Are you jealous?”

“No.” Kili shifted so that he wasn’t looking at Fili.  “I’m your slave.  Jealousy isn’t an emotion I’m allowed to feel.”

“Of course it is,” Fili murmured as he leaned down to kiss Kili’s forehead.  “In fact, I like it that you’re jealous.  It’s sexy.”

“Sexy?” Kili asked.

“It makes me feel like I’m as desirable to you as you are to me,” Fili admitted. 

“Then yes.” He could feel Kili smile against his chest.  “I guess I’m jealous.  I don’t like the idea that you might have loved someone else before me.”

“I never have,” Fili said quietly as he let his hand trail down Kili’s back.  “Just because I’ve touched others it means nothing.  I’ve never loved anyone beside you, and I never will.  But the thing is...”

“The thing is?” Kili whispered.

“We need to talk.”

“Do we?” Kili pulled away from him and rolled onto his back, scooting out of the bed to grab something to cover himself with.

“Kili.” Fili grabbed his waist and tried to hold him still.  “Kili please.”

“It’s fine Master,” Kili muttered as he tried to move away and Fili held him still.

“Don’t.” Fili snapped.  “Don’t do this.  We just need to discuss some things.”

“Tell me what would please you Master and I’ll make sure it’s done.”

Fili pulled himself up and wrapped himself around Kili, forcibly trying to keep him on the bed by wrapping his legs around the other dwarves waist.  “There’s nothing wrong between us.  I’m not upset with you.  I swear.  I love you.  It’s just that we can’t hide in these apartments forever.  My uncle wants us to appear in his hall tonight.”

“His hall?” Kili asked. 

“He wants us, well me, to sit with him at banquet tonight since it’s the first night of King Dain of the Iron Hill’s visit.  I have to put in an appearance and that means we are required in the Hall.”

“Of course, I don’t mean to keep you from your duties.” Kili nodded as Fili pressed his lips against the other dwarf’s shoulder and he felt Kili relax against him.  This was where the difficult part came in and he couldn’t elf out now.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” Fili said.

“Do you not want me to attend?” Kili asked quietly.  “I’ll stay in our rooms if you order it.  Eat here so as not to embarrass you.  I’ll miss you but I don’t mind.  I understand.”

“No.  NO.” Fili kissed the now tense shoulder again.  “You could never embarrass me darling.  I just, I want to talk to you about tonight to make sure that you want to go.  That you’re prepared for what it will be like.  It’ll be different from any dinners that you may have had with the elves.”

“I’ve never been to a royal dinner,” Kili said.  “Or a dinner with elves for that matter.  They don’t normally invite orphans from the foundling home in Bree to join them.”

“Of course.” Fili flinched.  “I had forgotten that.  I just, things are different here than they are in the villages of men.  Celebrations and such.  Festivals.”

“How different?”

“We are not as chaste in our celebrations.”

“Chaste?” Kili sounded wary.

Fili swallowed and tried to keep his voice reasonable.  He was a grown dwarf.  A dwarf with a bed slave.  A dwarf who had taken part in several court dinners since he’d been named as his uncle’s heir.  There was no reason for him to be embarrassed.  _Ashamed._   There was nothing wrong with how dwarves behaved at banquet.  It was normal.  Natural.

“During dinner you’ll be kept apart at a segregated table with Bilbo, Ori and the other bed slaves.”

“And you?”

“I’ll be at Thorin’s table.  But when the formal dinner is over, the dwarrowdams and the children will leave the hall and the dwarves and their slaves will stay.”

“And the dwarves who don’t have bed slaves?” Kili’s voice was quiet.

“There will be whores brought in.”

“Whores?” Kili said quietly.  “I see.  There will be whores.  So I will be expected to...”

“No.” Fili pressed against his back.  “I won’t ask you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.  I’ll just hold you in my lap and snuggle you if that’s what you want.  I won’t make you do something you don’t want.”

“I see.” Kili swallowed.  “If that’s what you want then that’s what I’ll do.  Whatever you require of me Fili.”

He felt Kili tense, his head dropped, as the other dwarf toyed with the mithril bracelet around his wrist.  “There’s one other thing.”

“What?” Kili’s voice was hollow and the happy, loving bedslave from earlier had been replaced by the boy he’d first brought back to his room.  Tense.  Timid.  Distant.  And he knew, knew in his heart of hearts, that this was only going to make Kili more unhappy.  More uncomfortable.  More disgusted with him and with dwarven culture.

“Sigdin will be at the dinner.”

“Sigdin?”

“My...” Fili swallowed.  “My betrothed.”

“Your betrothed?” Kili’s voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper.  “You have a betrothed.  A fiancee.  And does she know about me?”

“Yes.” Fili kissed his shoulder, trying to keep Kili with him.  “She knows about you.  She knows that I love you.  That you are all that I desire in this world.”

“But you’ll marry her?”

“In a few years,” Fili said quietly.  “On Thorin’s two hundredth birthday I’ll marry her and then I’ll be expected to get sons with her.”

“Get sons?” Kili whispered.  “Get sons?  What are you going to do Fili?  Find them in the cabbages?  Like the hobbit children think?  Are you going to go searching the farms for baby dwarves hidden in the planting?  Because I can tell you, in seventy years I’ve never seen a baby in the harvest.  Never.”

“No.” Fili shook his head.  “No we won’t go looking under a cabbage plant.  I’ll have to make babies with her.  _Father children._  I’ll have to father children with her.”

“And me?”

“I’ll come back to you each night.” Fili kissed his cheek and trailed his nose along Kili’s ear.  “Each night I’ll come back to our bed.”

“Even when you’ve been with her?  When you’ve been between her legs?  You’ll come back to me, after you’ve been with her?”

“Yes.  I would come back to you and our bed.”

“And what will happen to us?  If you are bedding her what will happen between us?”

“Don’t do this.” Fili sighed.

“Don’t do what?”

“Don’t make this harder than it needs to be.” Fili whispered.  “Don’t make this into something it’s not.”

“Something it’s not?” Kili whispered.  “What is it not?”

“It’s not something that we need to fight about.  It’s not something we _can_ fight about.  Neither of us have a choice in this.  We don’t have a choice in anything.”

“Don’t we?”

“Thorin says I am to marry her.” Fili stood.  “Thorin has signed a treaty that says on his two hundredth birthday I will marry Sigdin and her family will give us two silver mines in the Blue Mountains as a dowry.  When she has her first son they’ll give us a gold mine as well.  The marriage will bring a fortune into the treasury.  The treasury I use to buy you collars and hair beads and pretty jewels.”

Kili slipped the sapphire out of his navel and threw it at him.  “I didn’t ask for collars and beads and jewels.”

“The gold in that treasury is what I used to buy you!”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have!” Kili snapped and Fili could see his eyes filling with tears.  “Maybe you should have let me go.  Let me be sold to a farmer in Dale to work with his horses.”

“I couldn’t.” Fili grabbed his hands.  “I couldn’t let you go.  Now please, please don’t do this to me.”

“Do what to you?”

“I will be taking Sigdin to the dinner tonight and in five years, I will marry her and I will give her sons.  And each night I will come back to you.  I will desire you.  I will love you.  Please?  Please Kili.  Don’t make this something we fight about.”

“Yes Fili.” Kili’s shoulders slumped as he began pulling on one of Fili’s old shirts.  “You should start getting dressed for the day. Thorin will be expecting you.”

“Kili.” He reached for him.

“I’ll arrange for you hot water to wash.”

“Kili.”

Before he could say anything else Kili made his way out the door and into the main room.  He heard the front door open and then Kili talking softly to someone, one of the hall servants, and then the door closed again.

“Kili.” He didn’t bother dressing, he just walked into the main room and wrapped his arms around Kili’s back.  “Don’t do this.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Kili said quietly.  “Beyond my duties.  Now come, I’ll get the bath and once the water gets here I’ll wash your hair.”

“I love you.” Fili kissed his neck.

“Yes Fili.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally forgot to add this to this fic. If you're curious about spoilers and sneak peeks at new stories I'm working on-- I've started posting sneak peeks on my tumblr account for the britchell I'm working on and the new fili/kili story I'm working on is about to get sneak peeked there as well. And on occasion I might throw out sneaks at some of my original work while I'm writing on it and occasionally throw up polls about what you'd rather see when I'm working on story ideas -- there's one going up on tumblr in about 5 minutes. Anyway if you want to find me http://nashstheory.tumblr.com/ is where I'm at.

He wasn’t going to get angry.  He wasn’t going to get upset.  And by Yavanna’s name he was not going to cry. Ki wouldn’t allow himself to.

“Kili?” He looked up from where he’d been sitting on the edge of the bed, fiddling with the rough hem of the shirt he’d draped over himself earlier, and saw Fili staring at him.  “It’s time for me to leave and meet Thorin.  We need to go over the arrangements for our meeting with Dain.”

“Of course.” Ki swallowed and dropped his eyes again.  “Your meetings with Dain.”

“May I?” Fili cursed under his breath and Ki couldn’t make out what he was saying in the rough language that the dwarves sometimes used around each other.  “Aren’t you going to come kiss me good-bye?”

“Fine.” Ki stood up and made his way over, turning his face up to Fili’s for a kiss but keeping his eyes downcast.

“Please forgive me for this,” Fili said brokenly against his ear.  “I wouldn’t do this to you if I had a choice.”

Ki swallowed and gave Fili a brief nod before he closed his eyes and leaned in to press his lips against Fili’s, granting him the pretense of forgiveness.  “You should go.  You don’t want to keep your Uncle waiting.”

He heard Fili sigh and then the brush of air as his master stepped away from him.  “I’ll have new, formal robes sent up for you to wear tonight.  Please be ready when I get back.”

“Yes Fili.” He lowered his head and didn’t turn to face the other dwarf as he left their rooms.  Once he’d heard the door to the main corridor close he let his shoulders slump as hot tears pooled at the side of his eyes.

He brought his hands up to wipe them away and swallowed, willing himself not to cry.  He went over to the window and pushed open the shutter, staring out at the caravans as they did a lively trade.  They would be in Erebor two more weeks.  Two more weeks and if he were smart he could smuggle himself back into the slave master’s wagon and make his escape on that last day.

“Kili?” He heard Bilbo’s soft voice from the other room.  “Kili where are you?”

“In here,” he said quietly.  “I’m in here Bilbo.”

“Are you decent?” He heard Bilbo ask and then the faint scrape of the bedroom door opening.

He turned to face the other bed slave and when he saw Ori behind him all of his reserve broke and Ki found himself sobbing, curled in on himself.

“In the name of Yavanna,” Bilbo rushed forward and wrapped his arms around him.  “What happened?  Are you hurt?”

“Did Fili--” Ori grabbed him by the other side and the two other bedslaves helped him to sit.

“It’s--” Ki sobbed.  “It’s--”

“It’s what?” Bilbo asked.

“It’s so stupid,” Ki drew in a big, choking breathe and tried to stop crying.  “There’s no reason for me to be upset.”

“But you are,” Ori said.  “Now you must tell us why.”

Ki pulled aside the neckline of his shirt so that Bilbo and Ori could see his collar.  “That is quite lovely,” Bilbo said.  “One of the most beautiful collars I’ve ever seen.  Far nicer than my own.  So why is it upsetting you?  I’m the one who should be crying.”

“I thought.” Ki sighed.  “I did everything the two of you told me about yesterday.  I was waiting for him in the bed.  I tried to be soft.  To be sweet.”

He looked over at Ori.  “I did the thing you said to do with my mouth.”

“And?” Ori raised an eyebrow at him.  “Did he like it?”

“Yes.” Ki could feel himself blushing.  “He liked it quite a bit.  That’s when he gave me this and had me put the matching cuff on him, because he said he wanted to show everyone our bond.  So then I did the other things you told me about too.  I climbed on top of him and I leaned back so that he could see me and I was loud and...”

“And did you enjoy it?” Bilbo asked.

“It was better than the way he’d been taking me before,” Ki admitted.  “Nicer not having my face shoved into a pillow.  And he seemed to enjoy himself so I tried to do like the priests of men always said and serve him with a willing heart.”

“And?” Ori asked.  “Did you?  The whole serving with a willing heart thing?  I take it you mean you rode him till he was a quivering ball of princely flesh beneath you?”

“Yes.” Ki looked down.

“How many times?” Ori asked.

“How...” Ki swallowed.  “Seven.  And then I pretended to be shy--”

“Not much pretending there,” Ori muttered.

“And jealous of his other lovers,” Ki continued.

“And did he like it?” Ori prompted.

“Yes.  He liked it very much.  Just as you and Bilbo said he would.”

“So what’s wrong?” Bilbo asked.

“Fili informed me that tonight we are to dine at King Thorin’s formal banquet.”

“Ooh, lucky boy.” Ori raised an eyebrow at him.  “It took me a year before I got to go to my first one of those.  The winter was bad and we didn’t have a trade emissary from any of the other dwarf lords.  You get your first within a week. Mahal smiles on you.”

“Ori.” Bilbo shushed him.  “Kili wasn’t raised a dwarf.  He was raised with men.”

“So?”

“So.” Ki could see Bilbo roll his eyes.  “It’s not normally considered the done thing among races besides the dwarves to finish dessert and then move straight into a drunken orgy.”

Ki couldn’t help but  laugh at the exasperated tone in Bilbo’s voice.

“You’re not serious?” Ori sounded stunned.

“No.” Ki smiled.  “I didn’t go to many feasts as a child but we were always allowed at the village festival in Bree for Harvest Day and um, well, I think everyone would have been a touch upset about the beginnings of an orgy.”

“Oh Yavanna save me,” Bilbo said.  “The thought of Lobelia Sackville-Baggins at an orgy.”

Ki shuddered in time with Bilbo at the very thought of such a thing.  He’d had a strict childhood in the foundling home but boys still talked and Ki had enough basic knowledge of the goings on of an orgy to know that it wasn’t something anyone wanted Lobelia taking part in.

“So you’ve never been to an orgy?” Ori asked as if somehow that made him a simpleton.  “Oh there’s nothing to be upset about.  You’ll love it.  It’s not like Fili will force you to do anything too exotic.  Honestly, the most Dwalin ever does is have me over the--”

Ki let out a meep, perhaps he knew less than the gossip and boasting of boys had prepared him for, and Bilbo swatted Ori’s shoulder.

“I’m just saying that most likely Fili will be happy with a snog and a handjob.  Maybe a blow job if things are going to take a while.  Besides, he’ll want to keep his head about him since Dain’s known to be volatile.”

“It’s not the banquet,” Ki whispered.  “Well it is the banquet.  It’s not the orgy.  Well it is partially the orgy but...”

“But?” Bilbo asked.

“He’s taking _that dwarrowdam_ to the banquet for dinner.”

“That dwarrowdam?” Ori asked.  “What dwarrow--”

“Sigdin.” Ki hissed.  “And I know that I shouldn’t care.  I knew he had a fiancee, even though I let him think I did not.  And I know that one day he will marry her.”

“But--” Bilbo stared at him.

“How can he go from talking about how much he loves me to asking me to accept that he’ll be with _her_ tonight?  Except once she’s gone he’ll expect me to climb into his lap like nothing’s changed.”

“Nothing has changed,” Bilbo said.

“He will be with her,” Ki said through gritted teeth.  “And then he will come back to me and I’ll have to pretend to love him.”

“Yes.” Bilbo nodded.  “He will eat dinner with her, and he will be miserable, and when it is over you will climb into his lap and comfort him and pretend that it doesn’t hurt you to do so.”

“But--”

“You will do it,” Bilbo said sternly.  “Because you have no choice.  If you grow cold now he’ll think it’s because of Sigdin and then he will resent you.  He will resent that you blame him for something he has no control over.”

“He could refuse--”

“No.” Bilbo shook his head.  “Thorin signed the treaty that bethrothed Fili to Sigdin thirty years ago.  He was a child still. Thorin brought in three dwarrowdams and looked at a boy of less than forty and made him quit playing with his windup soldiers in front of the throne to choose a bride.”

“And he chose her?” Ki said angrily, refusing to feel even the slightest bit of sympathy for his master.  He wasn’t going to let the thought of FIli as a young dwarf sway him.  He had chosen her and now he was having an affair on her with Ki.

“No.” Bilbo shook his head.  “He ran away crying and from what Dwalin told me later it took two days to find him inside the mountain.  While he was gone, Thorin chose Sigdin, because she came with the richest dowry.  Like he’d have made Fili choose Sigdin.”

“So he didn’t have a choice?” Ki said quietly.

“No.  And now she’s been here ever since, fostering in the mountain with the Fundin’s and they _hate_ each other.”

“They do,” Ori piped up.  “He used to avoid her when we were in school together.  She was always chasing him.  Wanting to kiss and hold hands and court while he wanted to play warriors with the other dwarfs.”

Ki couldn’t help smiling at the thought of a younger Fili being chased by the dwarrowdams.  “If they hate each other so much then why not--”

“Because they have no choice,” Bilbo said.  “They will be married.  She has been tested as a fertile dwarrowdam and he is a virile dwarf.  They will make sons together.  And you will endure it.  Because there is nothing else that you can do but endure it.”

“And what about us?” Ki asked.

“You will learn to love him and then you will love him as hard as you can.  With your whole heart.  If you are smart you will never give him a reason not to love you and everyone will know that while she sits on the throne as his queen you are the holder of his heart.  And you will have a happy, long, blessed life together.  And when his end comes his heirs will honor you as Fili will honor me when his Uncle Thorin has passed.”

“Honor?” Ki looked at him with wide eyes.

“They will give you the courtesy of a draught and not a sword to speed you to your rest.”

“A drought?” Ki swallowed.  “You mean suicide?”

“As slaves we follow our masters even into death so that we can care for our master’s needs in the Halls of Waiting as well,” Bilbo said quietly.  “We are not free, Kili, not even in death.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ladies-- it's all orgy all week long. If that's not your thing... well skip the next three chapters of smut.  
> And once again, if you're interested-- I'm at nashstheory.tumblr.com and I post snippets on Mondays of stories that I'm working on. Last week? Mitchers with a love potion. This week? Fili/Kili angsty road trip porn and the first snippet of my new Fili/Kili omegaverse of angsty pain. They're already up and I'm taking prompts for backstories, short one shot sequels, missing scenes from all three works here and on tumblr.

He sat at the table between Bilbo and Ori, picking at the hunks of meat on his plate.  That’s all they had.  Bread, roasted meat, fried potatoes.  He never thought he’d miss the broccoli that they’d constantly served at the foundling home.  The taste of fresh corn.  A tomato.

Dwarves didn’t eat such things and when he’d mentioned the idea of a vegetable to Fili he thought his master was going to  vomit at the mention of green foods. Ori had been the same and Bilbo had reminded him that dwarves didn’t traditionally eat such foods and that Thorin routinely arranged for Bilbo to have fresh vegetables and that when he got them he would definitely share with Ki.

“Are you okay?” Bilbo whispered as Ki picked at a hunk of meat that he thought might be roasted goat.  Ugh.  The meat was burnt and Ki tried not to curl his nose up at the smell coming off of it.

“Fine,” Ki whispered.

“Try the bread,” Bilbo urged a piece of dark, yeasty bread on him and Ki took a bite.

“It’s good.” He nodded and then took another bite.  “Really good.”

“It takes away some of the taste of the goat,” Bilbo said.  “You can put them together almost like a sandwich.”

“Right.” Ki scooped up a bit of goat with the bread and bit into it.  It didn’t make up for the burnt taste but it did cover the bitter tang of the  spices. 

He glanced over at the head table and stared at Fili.  His master was drinking from a large tankard of ale-- the bedslaves meanwhile had been given nothing but a weak cider-- and there was a fair haired dwarrowdam leaning into his side, staring up at him adoringly.  She said something in Fili’s ear and Ki watched as his master put his tankard down and turned to her, dipping his head low enough so that he could murmur something and Ki squashed the bit of bread he’d been eating in his fist.

“Don’t look,” Bilbo muttered.  “It won’t do you any good to watch the two of them together.”

“Easy for you to say,” Ki muttered.  “Your master isn’t currently salivating over a dwarrowdam.”

“Either is your’s.”

“The point is,” Ki rolled his eyes.  “Your master doesn’t have a female draped over him.  You nor Ori neither one understand.”

“I do understand,” Bilbo said quietly so that only Ki could hear.  “When Thorin bought me he had a fiancee.  A princess who later left him and married into the royal line of the Iron Hills.  So yes, I do understand where you’re coming from.”

“Fine.” Ki dropped his balled up piece of bread onto his plate and took a long drink of cider.

“Don’t watch,” Bilbo said.  “It will just make you upset and that will do you no good at all.”

There was a loud cheer from the center of the room and Ki turned with the rest of the bedslaves as Bombur and his helpers brought two large cakes out, their tops blazing and live birds fluttering from inside of cages perched amongst the flames.  Behind them, were more slaves pushing wheeled trolleys with more, plainer, cake on them.

“It’s almost over,” Ori said from his other side.  “Most dwarves don’t like sweets so they’ll leave soon.  And then the real festivities can begin.”

The real festivities, Ki thought to himself and then swallowed.  Tiny slivers of cake were passed among the bedslaves and Ki stared down at the elaborate bit of confection in front of him.  “You’d think they’d give us decent sized slices,” Bilbo muttered.  “We’re the ones who are going to be working them off in a few moments.”

One of the other bed slaves laughed and Ki looked up to see him shaking his head at Bilbo.  “They don’t want us to get wide in the arse.  It’s bad enough their wives get as wide as they are tall.”

“It’ll take more than a decent sized sliver of cake for any of us to put on weight,” Bilbo muttered.  “And besides, I think all of us would be happier with a few more pounds of padding back there.”

The rest of the slaves roared in laughter and Ki couldn’t help but smile, even though his cheeks heated, and then he passed his bit of cake over to Bilbo.  “You can have mine.”

“Are you sure?” Bilbo asked as he picked up his fork and dug into the pastry.

“I’m not hungry.”

“You’re going to need the extra food,” Bilbo said.  “You should make sure you’re eating properly.”

“I’ll be fine.” Ki reassured him.

The rest of the slaves tucked into their desserts and Ki took another gulp of mead, trying his hardest not to turn and look at Fili.  But he couldn’t resist and when he looked over he saw that female feeding him bits of cake, gazing at him adoringly.

“I told you not to look,” Bilbo said as he finished the last of Ki’s cake.

“I know.” He took another drink of cider and wished that they had given him something with alcohol in it.

“I would like to thank all of you for coming tonight.” Thorin said from the front of the hall and Ki turned with the rest of the slaves to watch as the King raised his mug towards them.  “And I’d like to officially welcome Lord Dain to Erebor.”

The dwarves roared in welcome and Dain stood and clinked his mug against Thorin’s sloshing their ale.  “They’ll finish pretty quickly now,” Bilbo said in his ear.  “Thorin’s welcome is the official end of the dinner so the dwarrowdams and the children will finish and leave.”

Ki watched as the rest of the bedslaves finished their dessert and then skirted dwarves and tiny dwarrows began filtering out of the hall.  The exodus continued until the only dwarrowdams left were the ones at the head table. 

“Keep your eyes on the table,” Bilbo said quickly.

“Why?” Ki turned to look and watched as Fili’s future bride leaned down to brush her lips against his.  He watched as Fili’s face contorted into a tight smile and then he glanced over at Ki.  He tried his best to smile encouragingly and then swallowed as she stalked past the table full of bedslaves and out of the hall with the rest of the royal princesses.

“There’s no reason to hide my eyes,” Ki muttered.  “Like you said, one of these days I’m going to have to learn to endure it and so that’s what I’m doing.  Enduring.”

“Just remember,” Bilbo soothed.  “You have five years to do something that she cannot.  If you’re clever about things you’ll be able to solidify your position before she has a fighting chance.”

“Right.” Ki nodded.  “If I bear him a son then I’ll be free.”

“There’s no guarentees of that but yes,” Bilbo said.  “You have five years in his bed that she doesn’t.”

“That it seems is the last of that,” Dain roared and Ki flinched.  “Bring forth the bitches!”

“Such an arse,” one of the other bedslaves muttered.

“Just be lucky you don’t have to go to bed with him,” a dark haired, dwarrowdam slave said and rolled her eyes before she glanced over at her twin.  “He’s positively refined here in comparison.”

Ki grimaced as Bilbo stood and urged him up.  “It’s time to go do our royal duty.”

“Right.” He nodded.

“No worries,” Bilbo patted him on the back.  “You’ll be fine.  Just...”

“Just?” Ki asked as they stepped away from the table, Bilbo in front pulling him on while Ori urged him on from behind.

“Follow Fili’s lead,” Ori said.  “You’ll have a blast.  No worries.”

“A blast,” Ki muttered.  “Right.” Somehow he didn’t think that was very likely.

He made his way onto the dais where the main table was set and followed Bilbo around to where Thorin was seated, Fili on his right.

“My darling,” Fili stood and reached for him and Ki let himself be pulled into Fili’s embrace.  It was the first time they’d gotten the chance to spend time together since Fili had left their room this morning and Ki wanted to try to fix things between them.  He needed to fix things between them. Fili was his master and it was his duty to make sure things between him and the other dwarf were right.

“Fili.” He pressed a quick kiss to his master’s cheek, next to his lip and then ducked his head in front of him in a show of obedience.

“Are you okay?” Fili asked.

“Fine.” Ki swallowed, pushing down his own nerves and his anxieties, and then laced his fingers together with Fili’s as he prepared to lie.  “I’ve just missed you today.”

“I missed you too,” Fili whispered into his ear and then nipped the lobe.

“And who is this?” He heard a coarse voice ask and Fili froze and then pulled away from him.

“This.” Fili sat back down in his seat and pulled Ki into his lap, letting him nestle his face into Fili’s neck.  “This is my Kili.”

“Your Kili?” The voice asked and Ki glanced up to see Dain staring at him, from Thorin’s other side.  There was another, darker haired dwarf beside him and Ki could feel the dwarf’s eyes boring into him like he was trying to stare through Ki’s robes.

“My Kili.” Fili repeated.

“So you’re finally old enough for a bed slave?” The dark haired dwarf beside Dain snickered.  “It seems Thorin’s little heir is all grown up.”

“I see you obviously aren’t,” Fili retorted as he tightened his grip on Ki.  “Since you’ve come here alone.”

“Threin’s bedslave was unable to join us,” Dain said.  “She found herself indisposed.”

“Indisposed?” Thorin asked.

“It seems the females from the race of men aren’t as hardy as you would think,” Dain said and Ki felt Fili flinch.  “Now, enough of Threin’s problems.  Let’s see this new slave of yours.”

“I think I’d prefer to keep him for my own eyes,” Fili said.

“Fili.” Thorin growled.  “Enough of this.  Remove the boy’s robes and let Dain see him so that we can get on with our evening.  I for one have better things I could be doing than watching you hide your bedslave away.”

“Yes Thorin,” Fili said and Ki froze as he felt Fili’s hands on the front of his robes, undoing the silver toggles to part the front of the robe, revealing Ki to the rest of the assembled nobles.

“Oh he is lovely,” Dwalin muttered and Ki felt his shoulder’s tense as he glanced up to see the larger dwarf staring at him, a very naked Ori curled up in his lap, nibbling on his ear.

“I told you,” Ori said and then nipped the other man’s neck.

“It seems you did choose well,” Thorin said and Ki watched as he shifted Bilbo off of his lap and the now naked  Hobbit slithered to the floor between his parted legs.

“Where did you find him?” Threin asked.

“The slave caravans,” Fili said.

“Shame,” Threin muttered.  “They were coming toward the Iron Hills next.  If you wouldn’t have bought him then I could have.”

“Yes.” Fili muttered.  “What a shame.”

“How is he in the sack?”

“Excuse me?” Fili asked loudly and Ki buried his face further into Fili’s neck, trying to cover the way his cheeks heated.  He shouldn’t be embarrassed-- after all he was bought to be used in the bedroom but to have it talked about so blatantly was humiliating.

“Threin.” Ki heard a dull thwap and he was pretty sure that someone’s hand had connected with someone else’s head.

“I’ll give you a hundred gold pieces for him,” Threin said.

“No.” Fili tightened his grip.

“Fifty for the night with him and, if he’s half as good as he looks, another two hundred to take him off your hands.  I’m sure that’s more than you paid for him.”

Ki started to tremble. Thorin had only paid five coins for him. Fili could make ten times as much to just give him to Threin for the night.  And then he’d get forty times as much to hand him over.

“No.” Fili’s voice was firm.  “Kili is mine.  He’s not for sale.”

“Fine.” Threin snapped.  “Five hundred gold coins and I’ll reimburse you for the costs you’ve put into him.  That’s an excellent price.  I’m offering you more than what a dozen farmers in Dale would make in a year.”

“We are not farmers.  This is not Dale.” Fili said coldly.  “And for the final time Kili is not for sale.”

“But--”

“Thorin.  I think Kili and I will be leaving.  Before something else happens that causes me to endanger your trade agreement with the Iron Hills and ruin our friendship with Lord Dain.”

“Stay.” Thorin snapped.  “And Dain, perhaps you can teach your heir that it’s rude to try and buy a bedslave during celebrations.  Especially a bedslave who’s master is uninterested.”

“He’s right.  Obviously Fili isn’t interested in selling,” Dain said gruffly.  “Give him a year for the boy’s newness to wear off and you’ll get him at a cheaper price anyway.”

“Enough!” Thorin snapped.  “No more discussion about Fili’s bedslave.  He’s not for sale and all this yammering is making me soft.”

“Then we’ll have to end the discussion for now,” Dain said and Ki shifted enough to watch as the two twin bedslaves sat down on Dain’s lap.  “And focus on better things.”

“Let’s.” Thorin opened his trousers and shifted before grabbing Bilbo’s hair and pulling his face down into the King of Erebor’s lap.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ladies-- it's all orgy all week long. If that's not your thing... well skip the next three chapters of smut.  
> And once again, if you're interested-- I'm at nashstheory.tumblr.com and I post snippets on Mondays of stories that I'm working on. Last week? Mitchers with a love potion. This week? Fili/Kili angsty road trip porn.

He tried not to watch, burying his head in Fili’s neck and giving him tiny kisses there as the other dwarf ran his hands over his naked body, coaxing him to hardness.  He tried not to watch because if he couldn’t see the other dwarves then surely they couldn’t see him sitting on his master’s lap, stark naked and with his legs spread.  He could pretend they were alone.  That the sounds he was hearing was something coming through their open window and not two hundred dwarves currently having sex all around him.

He felt Fili shift under him, his hard cock digging up into Ki’s arse through the fabric of his trousers.  “Do you...” He pressed another kiss into the side of Fili’s neck, his eyes still closed, as Fili began stroking his cock.  “Do you want me to take care of that?”

“Not now,” Fili murmured into his hair as he let his grip tighten, moving slowly along Ki’s shaft.  “Later.”

“Later?” Ki asked, confused.  They were at an orgy and Fili wanted to wait until later to fuck him?  He wasn’t sure if that was how this was supposed to work.  Shouldn’t Fili be taking him now?  Right now, in front of all these other dwarves?

He glanced up and looked down at the rest of the room.  There, he was stunned to see two dwarrowdams sitting on a table, back to back, their heads on each other’s shoulders, stark naked with their legs spread wide and dwarves thrusting into them as both dams laughed uproariously about something.  To their left was another dwarrowdam bent over between two rough looking dwarves, one taking her from behind and the other in her mouth.

“They trade hair beads for time with the whores,” Fili whispered in his ear.

“What?” Ki gasped as Fili twisted his wrist just so and he felt his toes curl in response.

“The whores.  Each of the men trade them a hair bead per sex act.  Then, once the royal visit is over, they’ll bring all the beads they’ve collected to Balin at the treasury and he’ll buy the beads from them.”

“And then what does Balin do with the beads?” Ki gasped as Fili kept his strokes light and even, still twisting his wrist every so often.

“He sells them back to the merchants who work in the miners quarters.  The men will then go buy the same beads back.  Again and again in some cases.”

“So why bother?” Ki panted against his neck, his pleasure a low, steady thrum in the pit of his stomach as Fili  kept him on the edge and he did his best to try to forget that they weren’t alone.

“Because in theory, the whores are being paid for by the King and being provided without charge to any free man in Erebor who wishes to partake in their favors.  The bead scheme is just a tradition that the crown takes part in to still break even.  Or in our case, with Balin in the Treasury, turn a profit.

“Oh.” Ki gasped.

“What I’m curious about,” Fili whispered in his ear.  “Is how you’re finding the evening?”

“Wha--” Ki pressed another kiss into Fili’s neck.

“You.” Fili moved his free hand away from where he’d been pressing down on Ki’s thigh, holding him open and brought his fingers up to play with Ki’s nipples, stroking and teasing them with light pinches.  “You weren’t raised in dwarven halls.  You were raised with the priests of men.”

“Yes.” Ki squirmed back against Fili, desperate now for more friction.

“But you seem as if you’re enjoying yourself.” Fili gave his left nipple a sharp pinch.  “You grew harder watching those dwarrowdams service the miners.  Do you like to watch?  Does it arouse you to watch others?”

“I--” Ki gasped and arched as Fili tightened his grip around the head of Ki’s cock and gave his nipple another sharp pinch.  “I--”

“Do you like the idea of others watching you?” Fili whispered into his ear and Ki felt his body flood with a mixture of white hot arousal and shame for just how intriguing the idea sounded.

“There’s nothing wrong with enjoying sex Kili,” Fili murmured.  “Nothing shameful about your body or how I choose to use it.  How I choose to give you pleasure and take it in turn.  This is natural.  A natural act between two dwarves.”

“It’s--” _It’s private_ , Ki wanted to tell him.  _Something that we do alone, together.  Something that only we share._

“Your body is a thing of beauty,” Fili murmured, interrupting him before he could protest.  “You should be proud that I want to show it off.  To show you off.  To show everyone how obedient you can be in my arms.  You should enjoy the pleasure I’m giving you.  No one will judge you for it.  Not when they’re taking their own pleasures as well.”

“Unnnh,” Ki groaned as Fili let his hand trail down from Ki’s nippples, along the planes of his stomach and down past his aching cock to toy with the tender flesh behind his stones.

“Look at the others Kili my darling.  Watch them.”

He lifted his head from Fili’s shoulder and felt the other dwarf trailing kisses along the back of his shoulders, licking along his spine as he tried to focus on the dwarves across the table from him.  “Look at how happy Ori and Dwalin make each other,” Fili crooned, and Ki tried to focus on the large, tattooed warrior who had leaned back in his chair a very naked Ori in his lap, facing him as he squirmed. Ki was amazed as he watched Dwalin’s hand come around to cup Ori’s arse and began to pull at something inside of Ori’s arse.

“Aren’t they beautiful together?” Fili murmured.  “Complete in each other.  Happy.  Why should such a love be hidden away?”

“It--” Ki gasped as Fili’s hand began to move again, stroking, teasing.  “What are they--”

“It’s a toy,” Fili murmured.  “Shaped just like Dwalin but  a touch smaller. Ori keeps it inside of him all the time, unless Dwalin removes it so they can make love.  It keeps him stretched and filled at all times.”

“Oh.” Ki gasped as Fili’s finger moved further back and began to tease at his pucker.

“Would you like me to get you one?” Fili crooned as he teased Ki, dipping just the tip of his finger in and out.  “Would you like to spend your days filled?  Stretched and waiting for me when I came back to our rooms?”

“Unh,” Ki  grunted as Fili pushed his legs further open, exposing his hole to Fili’s questing fingers.

“And look at Bilbo and Uncle.” Fili urged his head to the side with his own chin and Ki stared down with dazed eyes at the naked hobbit crouched before the table on all fours, his surprisingly plump behind jutting up into the air as he laved at the larger dwarf’s balls, alternating between tiny kisses and kitten licks before taking each stone into his mouth and sucking on them as Thorin shifted on the seat above him, a tight silver ring of the same metal as Ki’s collar fitted around his base.

“Thorin will let Bilbo drive him crazy for the entire celebration.  He won’t come at all and then once everyone has finished, he’ll drag Bilbo back to his room and we’ll be able to hear them going at it through half the mountain.  We won’t have meetings at all tomorrow and we’ll all claim it’s to nurse sore heads but we all know that in reality it’s because Thorin will still be balls deep in Bilbo’s arse.”

“Oh.” Ki gasped at the mental image of the dark haired king beside him ravaging poor Bilbo like some sort of animal, his hair undone and his eyes wild as he fucked the tinier Hobbit.

“The last banquet we had,” Fili licked along his spine again.  “Bilbo didn’t leave their rooms for a week afterwards.  They said he couldn’t walk without limping for at least three days after that.”

“Mmm.” Ki hissed.

“And Balin,” FIli nipped at his back.  “This is his bedslave’s first banquet as well.  He’s owned him far longer than I’ve had you though.  Two years.”

“Two?” Ki arched as Fili continued to stroke in a slow, easy rhythm.

“He has another slave, but he’s older.  Balin offered Talis his freedom but instead he’s stayed on to help train Baldir.”

“Train?” Ki swallowed.

“Balin is very particular about how his slaves act.  He’s a disciplinarian.  A very harsh disciplinarian.  Watch.”

Ki tried to focus on the older, white haired dwarf, who had the slave from earlier who had joked about his arse getting bigger, and swallowed.  With the way Balin was bringing down a paddle across the slave’s arse and Ki couldn’t help thinking that he would actually be better off with a bit of padding.

“I can’t imagine doing such a thing to you,” Fili whispered.  “Causing you pain.  I don’t think I could enjoy it.  Would you?  Would you enjoy being spanked?”

“I don’t know.” Ki shook his head, trying to figure out how to get more friction, desperate to come.

“Bilbo,” Thorin murmured and Ki’s attention was brought back to the Hobbit on the ground beside them.  “Oh Mahal Bilbo, when we get back to the room...”

“Would you like me to treat you like Thorin treats Bilbo?” Fili asked.  “Leave here and go back to our rooms so that I can show you just how hard I get thinking about you as you ride out your bliss.  How I’m jealous of anyone else who wants to see what you look like when you’re undone?”

“Please.” he gasped.  “Please take me back to our rooms Fili.  I want you to.”

“You want me to what?” Fili asked.  “You want me to bend you over the bed and smack your arse?  You want me to suck bruises into your hip just above your brand so that you don’t ever forget who you belong to?  You want me to go back and stake my claim so no one, not even Threin can argue who you belong to?  Who you’ll always belong to?”

“Yes.” Ki squirmed as Fili kept up his slow, steady stroking, the fire in his belly ready to burst into an inferno at the slightest change in touch.  “Yes I want you to show me who I belong to.”

“Do you want me to punish you for this morning?” Fili asked.  “You want me to punish you for your sulky attitude? Teach you how to respect your master?  Your future king?”

“Please.” Ki moaned.  “Please teach me a lesson Fili.  Teach me how to be your good boy.”

“You want me to teach you how to be good huh?” Fili murmured.

“Yes.” Ki gasped, trying to sound wanton like Ori had instructed him.  According to the other dwarf he’d need to sound like he was on the brink of coming to latch Fili with the next part.  He needed the other dwarf caught up in what he thought was Ki’s lust.

“Tell me what you want.  Tell me exactly what you want.”

“I want you to take me back to our room and punish me,” Ki tossed his head back to rest on Fili’s shoulder again and closed his eyes, trying to remember exactly how Ori had told him to phrase it.  “Beat me till my arse is cherry red for you.”

“Mmm.” Fili’s hand began to pick up speed.  “And then?”

Ki swallowed.  This was the hook. Ori had told him that there was only one thing dwarves desired more than gold and that was to know that they owned another completely.

“And then?” Fili tightened his grip slightly.

“Why don’t you fuck me until I can’t stand?  Show me who it is I belong to.”

“With pleasure,” Fili said as he let go of Ki’s cock and reached for the robe he’d dumped by the side of their chair.

“Fili?” Thorin looked at them with bleary, lust filled eyes.

“Kili and I are tired uncle.” Fili bowed his head briefly and then helped Ki slip into his robes, not bothering to fasten them.  “We’re returning to our rooms.”

“Already?” Threin asked from Thorin’s other side and Kili could see that he had one of his father’s bedslaves in his lap.  “I was hoping to see what your boy looked like when he released.  Or are you incapable of making that happen?”

Ki swallowed as Fili let out a small growl and stood, pushing Ki behind him.

“If you aren’t dwarf enough to pleasure one simple boy, you can leave him with me,” Threin continued and Ki watched as he licked his lower lip.  “I’ll make sure he comes home well satisfied.”

“If you even think of touching him,” Fili snapped.  “I shall make sure you never satisfy anyone again.”

“Enough.” Thorin barked.  “Enough bickering you two.  It’s like being at dinner with elves. Fili, take Kili back to your room and do what you like to him. Dain, please, shut your heir up before we have bloodshed in the middle of my hall.”

“Come along Kili,” Fili tugged him out of the hall and he couldn’t help glancing back at the masses of writhing bodies they were leaving behind, none of the men in the slightest bit uneasy about taking their pleasure in front of each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get some Fili/Kili loving. Once again-- if you want to follow me on tumblr and get your chance at snippets and the occasional poll on what the heck I should write next then I'm at nashstheory.tumblr.com

He didn’t even  make it back to the room before he had Kili pressed against the stone wall of the corridor, pressing his lips against Kili’s Adam’s apple, grinding their hips together as he grasped at handfuls of soft flesh.

“Please,” his sweet boy moaned and began to thrash his head back and forth.  “Please Fili.  I need you.”

“You need me?” Fili asked as he bit down on Kili’s jaw.

“Yes.  Please.”

He lifted Kili into his arms and the slender boy wrapped his legs around Fili’s hips, clinging to him.  “Then why don’t I just take you here?”

Kili let out a low sob and it was all Fili could do not to press him back against the wall and have his way with him right there.  But he couldn’t. Mahal save him.  He knew that Kili wasn’t ready for that.  He’d hoped.  He’d prayed that Kili might be able to handle a dwarven orgy.  He’d had a plan even.  He was going to ease Kili into it.  Pull him into his lap, still clothed, and let him watch until he was comfortable and then worked him slowly out of his robes and onto Fili’s cock.  Then Threin had started his foolishness and Thorin had demanded he undress Kili right away and he’d felt his lover tremble.  Felt his shoulders hunch and he knew that all his careful planning would be for naught.  Kili had been scared, humiliated even, and there was no way Fili would even try to find his release while Kili felt vulnerable.

“Back to the rooms,” he managed to hiss against his Kili’s skin.  “Let’s get you back to our rooms.”

He didn’t bother to set the slim dwarf down, just hoisted him up in his arms and strode toward their bedroom, thank Mahal it was only a few hundred feet away.  He managed to get the door to their room open and get them inside, slamming the door and then pressing Kili back against it.

“Mine.” He nipped Kili’s jaw.

“Mine.” He ran his nose down the length of his slave’s neck and then back up to nuzzle his ear.

“Yes.” Kili hissed, bucking his hips against Fili.

“This.” Fili managed to get his hands into the neat braids someone had worked into Kili’s hair and tugged them loose, getting his fingers trapped inside that luscious sable mess.  “Is this mine?  Mine to run my fingers through?  Mine to tug?”

“Yes.” Kili nodded quickly, arching his back, his eyes closed.

“Open your pretty eyes,” Fili demanded.  “Are those mine?  Are those mine to gaze into?”

“Please.”

“Answer me.”

“Yes, they’re your’s.  I’m your’s.”

“And your lips?” Fili pressed his own against Kili’s and let his tongue sweep out to explore the cavern of the other’s mouth, tasting cider and spices and Kili underneath it all.  “Are those mine?”

“Yes.” Kili nodded quickly and tried for another kiss but Fili moved his mouth away.

“And this spot here?” He licked at the pulse point just below Kili’s ear.  “Mine?”

“Your’s.”

“And these?” He let his hands trail down to Kili’s nipples and gave them both a quick pinch.  “Mine?”

“Please.” Kili voice hitched as Fili let his hands trail down Kili’s front.

“This.” Fili gripped Kili’s hard cock roughly and stroked.  “This is mine.  No one else is allowed to touch.  To kiss.  When you come it’s because I allowed it.”

“Please Fili.  Please.”

“And here?” He let his hands trail behind Kili’s balls.  He couldn’t quite reach where he wanted so he hitched Kili’s leg over his hip again and then let his fingers roam until he found his lover’s sweet spot.  “Mine?”

“Your’s.”

“Yes.” Fili teased at Kili’s tight muscles.  “You are.”

He pulled back a little and wrapped one hand around the back of Kili’s neck.  His slave had asked to be punished.  To be shown that he had a strong master.  He’d even asked to be beaten.

“This morning.” Fili hissed as he frog marched Kili into their bedroom and pushed him onto his knees, facing the bed.  “This morning will not happen again.”

He put his hands on Kili’s shoulders and bent the boy at the waist before jerking off his tunic and kicking off his boots.  “Your mouth belongs to me.  Your kisses belong to me.  Just as you won’t share them with anyone else, you won’t refuse to give them to me either.”

He undid his belt and dropped it on the bed beside Kili and saw the boy flinch.  He reached for his flies and undid them quickly, kicking off his trousers and letting his aching cock free.

“You’re my boy,” Fili said, trying to keep his tone menacing as he stepped between Kili’s parted legs and leaned over so that his lips were next to Kili’s ear.  He could feel minute shivers going through Kili but he could also see his hips shifting on the bed as he rubbed himself against the sheets.  He was terrified but it aroused him.  “Mine.”

“Your’s.” Kili whimpered.

“And you don’t deny me.  Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“What will happen if you deny me? If you deny me your lips and your body and your love?”

“You’ll--” Kili let out a choked sob.

“What?” Fili kept his voice stern.

“You’ll punish me,” Kili sniffled and his arse lifted slightly.

“And how will I punish you?” Fili asked.

“I--”

Fili lifted the belt and brought the end with the buckle on it down the left side of Kili’s arse, near the cleft between his buttocks trailing it gently along his skin, and the boy shivered.  “You’ll beat me until my arse is cherry red,” Kili whimpered.

“Mmmm.” Fili hummed.  “So you think I should beat you for how you behaved?  Beat you to show you who you belong to?”

“Yes.” Kili nodded his head.

“Too bad.” Fili dropped the belt onto the mattress again and pressed a heated kiss into the base of Kili’s spine before he kissed each of the dimples in the boy’s lower back.

“Wha--”

“Mine.” Fili kissed the swell of his arse again and then flipped him over.  Once he had Kili on his back he licked up the length of his cock and when he reached the tip, looked up to smile at the dumbfounded bed slave.  “I don’t damage what’s mine.”

“But--”

“Or at least I try not to.” Fili amended.  “I hurt you this morning.  And I hurt you again tonight when you had to watch me with Sigdin.  I didn’t want to hurt you but I did.”

“I--” Kili gasped as Fili started to suckle at the head of his cock.  “I-- Oh.”

Fili pulled back and grinned again.  “I thought about our problem today.”

“You did?” Kili asked as Fili began to toy with his balls.

“I did,” Fili licked him once.  “And it occurs to me that you are jealous.”

“I’m--”

“Because I’ve claimed you.” Fili pressed  a kiss onto Kili’s hip, just above his brand.  “I look at your lips and your eyes and your body and I see mine.  I see things that I know that only I can love.  I know that I’m the only one who will ever make you feel certain things.  I know that you are mine.”

“Yes.” Kili nodded and then swallowed.

“The problem is, my love,” Fili kissed his hip again.  “You haven’t claimed me.  I’ve pressed kisses into your skin and staked my claims but you haven’t.”

“I--” Kili froze and then before Fili could think he found himself on the bed, pinned on his back with his lithe bed slave on top of him, their cocks rubbing together as Kili dropped a hand on either side of his head and leaned over him predatorily.  “Mine.”

“Your’s.” Fili smiled at him.

“Mine.” Kili kissed the tip of his nose and then moved his mouth lower, using his teeth to tug at one of Fili’s mustache braids.  “Mine.”

“Your’s.”

Kili pressed a brief kiss onto his lips.  “Mine.”

“Most definitely your’s.”

“I’ll have to share it?”

“No.” Fili pressed up and then licked his way into Kili’s mouth.  “The lips yes but the rest?  No.”

“Mmmm.” Kili pulled away and began to lick down the center of Fili’s chest.  When he reached the tip of his cock Kili pressed a kiss onto it.  “Mine?”

“For this.” He nodded quickly.

He felt Kili’s fingers trail down his length, behind his stones, and instinctively he opened his legs.  “And here?” Kili whispered.  “Eventually will you let that be mine?”

“Your’s alone.” Fili felt his eyes widen.  “Whenever you wish it.”

“Later,” Kili whispered as he crawled back up Fili’s body.  “For now, I ache.”

“You ache?” Fili swallowed, trying not to get lost in the deep brown pools of Kili’s eyes.

“I want you to fill me,” Kili said.  “I want you to fill me like the toy that Dwalin got for Ori.  Stretch me.  I want you inside of me.”

Fili licked his lips as Kili reached for the flask of oil they kept beside the bed with one hand and lifted his other hand in Kili’s before pouring some of the oil onto it.  “Please.” Kili whispered.

As soon as the flagon had been placed back on the table he reached behind Kili and began to stroke at his entrance, surprised at how quickly not just one but two fingers slipped inside his lover.

“I ache for you.” Kili whispered as he clenched down.  “I ache for you inside of me.”

Fili slipped a third finger in and stretched his lover further before he slid his hand free and wrapped it around Kili’s hip.  He pulled his lover down on top of him and then rolled them over so that they were pressed nose to nose, shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip.

“Fili?” He heard Kili’s voice tremble.

“I need,” Fili swallowed.  “I need to be closer to you now.”

He felt Kili nod and then he slipped inside, revelling at the silky heat that surrounded him again.  If Fili had his way he’d never leave this position, his body filling Kili’s, their limbs entwined and his lover close enough for him to kiss.

“I love you,” he murmured into Kili’s skin as he began to thrust.

“I love you too,” Kili whispered and he felt his lover clench as he managed to find the perfect spot inside Kili to make his body spark.

“You are the best thing that ever happened to me,” Fili pressed his hips closer, grinding into his love.  “That day in the market, I’ll thank Mahal for it until I am in the Halls of Waiting and then I’ll bow at his feet and thank him again.  I’ll thank him for giving me a treasure like you to cherish.”

“Oh.” Kili arched against him.  “Oh Mahal Fili.”

“Not yet my love,” he pressed more kisses into Kili’s skin and began to pick up his pace.  “Not yet.  Wait for me.”

“I--” Kili gasped.

“You’re it for me,” Fili promised as he snapped his hips forward, feeling his own orgasm starting to build.  “All I want.  And as soon as Dain returns to the Iron Hills I’ll tell Thorin that.  I’ll renounce the throne if I must.  I won’t marry someone else.  All I want is you.  A life with you.”

He felt Kili shudder and then heard the other dwarf cry out as his cock strained between them, jerking as come painted their chests.  “I love you.” Kili whispered and it was enough to send Fili spiraling over the edge as well in only two more thrusts.

“I love you too,” Fili murmured as he stilled.

He shifted, pulling slowly out of Kili and then flopped down beside him.

“Did you mean it?” Kili asked as he reached for the rag they’d taken to keeping beside the bed and began wiping them both down.

“Mean what?” Fili leaned up on his elbows.  “About Sigdin?  Aye.  I’ll go to Thorin once Dain and his men have gone.  He’ll be more amenable to a broken engagement once Dain’s given him his tribute and that won’t come till the last day.”

“And the other?” Kili asked, his eyes twinkling as he ran slim fingers down Fili’s chest.

“The other?” He narrowed his eyes at the boy.

“This.” Kili let his fingers trail even lower, tickling the flesh behind Fili’s balls.

He swallowed, realizing what Kili meant.  His boy wanted to penetrate him.  To use him like he used Kili.  To fill him.

“We don’t--”

“Yes.” Fili said quickly.  “Yes I meant that.” 

“Good.” Kili came back up to kiss him. 

“Whenever you want.”

“I think we’ll wait,” Kili purred.  “After all, there’s so many other things I want to try the other way around first.  Including those toys you were mentioning.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex. Yeah. That covers the whole chapter. It's just lots more sex and feels.

“Claim me,” Fili had told him.  Had lain himself down and let Ki make demands of his body.  Had let him kiss and touch to his heart’s content.  After their first round of lovemaking, where they’d been pressed close together, he’d let Ki choose how they would move for the rest of the night.

He’d... Ki stretched.  He’d ridden his master, been cradled in his arms as the other dwarf had sat back against the headboard, not letting go of his lips and forcing Ki to squirm his way to orgasm with nothing but shallow thrusts.  He’d been sucked, licked, kissed. Fili had purred endearments into his ears all night long.

_His master had worshiped him._

“You look happy,” Fili said as he came back into the bedroom with a bowl of the cherries that Thorin had given to Bilbo and Bilbo had passed on to Ki.

“I am happy,” he whispered, letting his fingers drift higher along his hip, caressing the mark that named him Fili’s.

“So am I.”

He sat up, propped on his arms and let Fili feed him a cherry.  “I...”

“You?”

“I love you.” Ki said quietly and knew that no matter how much he didn’t want to, he meant it.  He did love Fili.  Yes, their relationship had started out badly and there was no way to change the fact that Fili had bought him. Fili had bought him for sex.  And he’d used him that way.  Never forcefully, never violently and each time he’d made sure that Ki said yes before they made love but there was still the fact that he was owned. Fili had bought him, branded him, stripped him of his name and brought him here.  And now, less than a month later, Ki was lying like a prince in their sex rumpled bed, letting his owner-- a real prince-- hand feed him what was to the dwarves an exotic fruit.

What if he tired of him though?  What if one day Ki wasn’t enough?  He would age.  He’d get older and then Fili would want a younger boy.  Then what would happen to him?  Would Fili keep him or would he be sold on?

“Hey.” Fili brushed another cherry across his lips.  “What happened?”

Ki focused on him again.  “What?”

“You looked so happy and then suddenly it was like you’d lost everything.  What happened, my love?”

Ki pushed his worries away and took the cherry from Fili with his tongue, chewing it quickly and swallowing.  “Just a stray thought.”

“A stray thought that made you look so sad?” Fili leaned in to kiss him.  “We can’t have that, can we?”

“No.” Ki kissed him back and smiled against Fili’s moustache braids.

“So what can we do to get rid of those horrible stray thoughts?” Fili offered him another cherry but instead he brushed another kiss against his master’s lips.

“Come back to bed,” Ki murmured.  “There are no festivities today.  This is a day of rest so everyone can nurse their sore heads.  So come back to bed and let me nurse your sore head.”

Fili put the bowl of cherries on the night table and climbed onto the bed, pressing their lips together.  “My head...” he kissed his way down Ki’s jaw and Ki tangled his fingers in Fili’s hair and leaned back, pulling the other dwarf with him until Fili was lying on top of him, his erection rubbing seductively against Ki’s.

“Your head?” Ki whispered.

“My head isn’t the part of me that needs tending.”

“I can take care of the rest of you as well,” Ki murmured as he pressed his hips up.

“Tell me.” Fili brought his mouth up to nibble on Ki’s ear, at the sensitive spot he’d found that made Ki’s head swim.

“Mine.” Ki pulled him close and kissed his lips.  “You’re mine.”

“And you?” Fili kissed his way down Ki’s neck and began peppering tiny kitten kisses against his chest until he reached the skin over his heart. 

“Your’s,” Ki whispered. 

“And this?” Fili looked up at him before pressing a kiss deliberately over Ki’s heart.  “Is this mine?  Not because I own you, or because you must.  Is this mine because you want me to have it?”

“Yes.” Ki felt eyes beginning to itch with tears.  “Yes, that is your’s.”

“Good.” Fili pressed another kiss above his heart and then let Ki pull him back up so that they were pressed against each other lip to lip.  “Because you have mine as well.  Now, you’re supposed to be nursing my sore other things, what do you recommend to make me feel better?”

“Slow.” Ki arched up against him, rubbing his cheek against Fili’s rough beard.  “Soft.”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen,” Fili chuckled against his skin.  “Neither one of us is feeling very soft right now.”

“Gentle,” Ki whispered. 

“Gentle?” Fili murmured against him.  “Okay then, let’s go nice and slow and gentle.”

He felt Fili lick down his body, stopping to press kisses as he went.  “I love you.” Fili murmured as he worked down Ki’s chest.  “I love you,” he whispered into his navel.

“I--” Ki gasped as Fili licked over his brand.

“I love you.” Fili kissed his brand again.  “For the rest of my life, only you.”

He worked his way over and slipped Ki into his mouth, sucking lightly as he began to stroke.  “Fili.  Please Fili.  I thought we were--”

“Slow.” Fili whispered against his skin.  “Gentle.”

Ki watched as Fili shifted his leg up over his shoulder, exposing him to Fili’s questing fingers.  “You don’t need to...”

“Slow.” Fili licked his way down to Ki’s balls and began to tease at his opening, his fingers slipping easily inside Ki’s body.  “Gentle.”

“Please.” Ki gasped and arched his back as Fili found that spot inside of him and everything went white and hot for a moment.  “Please, please, please.”

“Slow.” Fili murmured as he kissed his way back up Kili’s length and looked up at him from just above his tip.  “Gentle.”

He wrapped his lips around Ki and Ki had to stop from screaming as he swallowed Ki’s length and slipped two fingers inside of him, pressing against him at the same time.  “I’m...” He began to shift, desperate for more.  More of Fili’s fingers.  More of his mouth.  More of the sensations running across his skin.  He needed more.  So much more.

A third finger pressed in to him and Ki arched as everything went white and his stones twitched.  His orgasm twitched low in his belly and he let out a small sob as he came.  “I...”

Fili slipped his fingers free and let Ki’s cock slip free of his mouth.  “Slow.” He crawled up Ki’s body, kissing as he went.  “Gentle.”

“I...” Ki whimpered as he wrapped his leg around Fili’s hip and pulled his lover to him, reveling in the feel of his warmth.

He whimpered as the tip of Fili’s cock breached him and his aching muscles gave under the pressure of Fili’s movements.  “Slow.” Fili kissed his nose as he slid in further.  “We’ll go slow.”

“I... please...” Ki whimpered.

Fili bottomed out inside of him and Ki tightened his muscles in the way he knew Fili adored.  “I love you,” he gasped.

“My love.” Fili panted against his neck as he began to shift his hips, slow, barely slipping from Ki at all as he ground their bodies together.  “My beautiful, priceless treasure.  I love you so much.  I would give you everything if I could.”

“You already have,” Ki whispered as Fili kept moving against him, wrenching pleasure he didn’t know he could contain from inside of him.  “Oh my love, you already have.”

Fili thrust twice more, still moving slowly and then started to tremble against him as he came with a sob of his own.  “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ki whispered against his jaw as Fili slumped bonelessly against him.  “So much.  I never expected to be happy here.  I never thought I’d be happy at all.  Happy was something that I wasn’t destined for.”

“But...” Fili slipped free of him and then cuddled next to him.

“I am happy.” Ki sighed and rolled into his lover, pressing his stomach against Fili so that they were all close, even if the other dwarf didn’t realize it.  “Not just happy, content.”

“Content?” Fili asked.

“Yes.” Ki nodded.  “I’m content.  Before, my entire life it’s been like there’s something missing.  Some piece of me that wasn’t there.  I loved the horses and the grass and working in the fields.  The hobbits were kind and even the people in the villages of men weren’t cruel but always, always there was something missing.”

“The mountain,” Fili kissed his forehead and let his hand trail down Ki’s hip, stroking him.  “Your heart was longing for the mountain.”

“No.” Ki snuggled into him.  “No it wasn’t the mountain I was craving.  It was you.  I felt broken because part of my heart was here with you.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally Fili man's up and there is violence.

It had been almost impossible to leave Kili this morning.  When he was king, if he became king after his talk with Thorin, he’d make sure that there were two days after every royal feast for dwarves to rest their aching heads.  Possibly three.

He’d pulled himself out of their bed and kissed his warm, sleepy lover and Kili had mewled quietly.  Fili had tucked a pillow into Kili’s arms and watched as his lover cuddled into it, sighing.

“Such a cuddle whore,” Fili sighed.

“Your cuddle whore,” Kili had murmured and lifted his face slightly for Fili to kiss him but didn’t bother to open his eyes.

“I’ll be back for dinner.” Fili brushed his lips against Kili’s.  “I’m not sure if we’ll need to join Thorin and the rest in the Hall or not.”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Kili murmured as he snuggled into the pillows that Fili had given him.

“Because.” Fili ran a hand down his back.  “If Threin makes a single comment about you they’ll be putting diamonds where his teeth used to be.”

“So savage,” Kili sighed.  “Such a brute.”

“Only when it comes to you.” Fili pressed a quick kiss to his shoulder and had to fight the urge to climb back into bed with him.  To roll his boy onto his back and have him again.  And then again.  Then, he swallowed, perhaps he would let Kili take him as well.

He had to admit, it was an intriguing thought. Kili seemed as if he enjoyed it.  As if his body took pleasure from being breached and he couldn’t help that think they’re bodies were the same.  If his Kili enjoyed it so much why wouldn’t he?

Slow.  His eyes lingered on his lovers body.  He’d take Kili slowly.  Gentle.  Like they had the night before and then he’d let Kili take him the same way.  He could climb back into bed and just spend the day taking and being taken by his love.

“Love you,” Kili murmured and then slipped into sleep.

“Love you too,” Fili pressed another kiss to his shoulder and stood up, backing away from the bed reluctantly.  “Take care of yourself today.”

Kili didn’t answer, just huffed out a breathe and snuggled further under the blankets.

Fili shook his head once and then forced himself out of the room and propelling himself down the corridor to his uncle’s rooms.  Once there he knocked once on the door.

“Out.” He heard Bilbo snap.  “Get out.”

“But--” Thorin rumbled and Fili stepped back as the door was flung open and his uncle shoved unceremoniously out into the hall beside him.

“You’re the one who invited Dain here and demanded that he renew his pledge of fealty to you.”

“Because he was growing the size of his ar--”

“And you were the one who insisted that he had to come himself, which means trade negotiations and all sorts of pomp and ceremony.”

“Urgh.” Thorin sighed.

“So go deal with Dain and leave my poor arse in peace for a bit.” Bilbo slammed the door in his face and Thorin turned to him wide eyed.

“Uncle.” Fili swallowed.

“What?”

“Um, your--”

The door was flung back open and Bilbo shoved Thorin’s crown into his chest, pulling back almost before Thorin had the chance to catch the crown in his hands.  “And send one of the servants with hot water.  I need a bath.”

“Yes Bilbo.” Thorin said as the door slammed in their faces again.

Thorin turned to look at Fili and he couldn’t help raising an eyebrow at his uncle.  “Bed slaves,” Thorin muttered.

“They fucking own our arses don’t they?” Fili chuckled.

“And your Kili?” Thorin asked.  “You were rather protective the other night.  Does he have you all twisted up as well?”

“All the time,” Fili smirked.  “But I think it’s okay.”

“Is it?” Thorin asked.

“Yeah,” Fili’s smirk turned into a full blown smile.  “It is.  I’ve got him all twisted up as well I think.  And other things.”

“Other things?” Thorin asked.

“I love him.  He’s my One.” Fili said quietly.  “And I am his.”

“You know that changes nothing.”

“It should,” Fili muttered.  “It should change everything.  I have found my One and I will not marry another.”

“And what would you do then?”

“I’ll release him,” Fili said.  “I’ll release him and ask him formally to accept my courtship.”

“Your courtship isn’t your’s to give.  You are meant to marry Sigdin.  The contracts have been signed.”

“I won’t do it,” Fili said.  “You may force me into a ceremony with her.  A show for the royal court but I refuse to bed her.”

“You refuse?”

“I will not father children with her.”

“And if I banish your boy?  Sell him on?”

“He is my property.  You cannot sell him.”

“I am the king,” Thorin snapped.  “I can do as I like.”

“If you sell him, I will follow him.  I’ll leave Erebor and I won’t return.  I’ll abdicate my place as your heir, formally, and I will follow after him.”

“Enough.” Thorin hissed.  “Enough of this insolence.  I cannot deal with your tantrum and Dain.”

“There is nothing to deal with, we--”

“Enough.  We will not speak of this until Dain has gone.  If you want any hope of me agreeing to annul your engagement you will cease this obstinacy for now and make peace with discussing it later, _when you are more rational._ ”

“Thank you.” Fili nodded.

“Now come along.” Thorin motioned him into the Great Hall and he took his place next to the throne in the seat meant for the heir.  A seat that he would willingly give up if that was what was needed to have his Kili.

“There he is now,” Threin said and Fili felt his shoulder’s tense.  “He’s still standing but it looks like that’s a near thing.”

“Enough.” Thorin said.

“It’s a shame is all,” Threin smirked at Fili and then turned to look over his shoulder at the rest of the assembled nobles, including Sigdin, standing there between her foster parents.  “If I were you I’d be worried my lady.  If one halfling boy can wear him out this way how do you know he’ll be able to do the business with a proper dwarrowdam?  Or perhaps that’s why he’s so worn out?  Were you keeping him warm instead?”

“You.” Fili moved to step down from the dais and Thorin put his hand out, smacking Fili in the chest to stop him.

“Silence. Dain you’ll silence your heir before  I allow mine to feed him his pretty teeth.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Dain said.  “Threin is quite the warrior.”

“Only when he’s fighting bunny rabbits,” Fili muttered.

Threin surged forward and two of his men hand to hold him back.

“So it is then,” Thorin shrugged.  “I guess we’ll begin this trade meeting the same way countless others have begun in this kingdom.”

“Thorin?” Fili glanced at him.

“Go kick his ass.” Thorin shrugged.

“With pleasure,” Fili stepped off the dais and into the circle everyone had made by backing away from Threin. 

“One question before I kill you,” Threin said.  “Whose honor is it that you’re protecting?  The bitch or the boy?”

Fili didn’t bother to answer, just throwing himself at Threin instead, tackling the other dwarf and shoving him to the ground, pounding the other dwarf’s head against the stone.  “Fuck you.”

“I was hoping that once you were dead I could convince your boy to make that the arrangement.  Your pretty, pretty boy.  I bet he’d look amazing--”

Fili slammed his fist into Threin’s mouth, feeling the other dwarf’s teeth give way.  He landed another punch, this one on the jaw, and felt the bones in Threin’s face crack.  He kept punching.  Pummeling Threin’s face with his fists until it was a bloody pulp and the other dwarf had lost consciousness, blood and spit and snot mixing together on his face.

“Enough.” Thorin announced as Dwalin and another guard came forward and pulled him off of Threin’s limp body.  “You’ve beaten him and it’s enough.”

Fili pulled out from under Dwalin’s hands and turned to bow his head to his uncle.  “Thank you for allowing me to defend my rights.  My honor.”

“Go and clean yourself up,” Thorin motioned toward the door.  “Then perhaps you should spend some time in the weapons room, working out some of your aggression.  When you’re calm again, after lunch, you can rejoin the talks.”

“Yes Your Majesty.” Fili bowed his head again and when he looked up he could see Thorin’s pride in him gleaming in the other dwarf’s eyes.

He lifted his head and started for the main entrance, making his way proudly through the other dwarves, his back straight and his head held high.  He could get cleaned up and then, maybe if he had time, he could make his way to see Kili and get rid of the hard on he could feel stirring in his trousers before he made his way back to the talks after lunch.

“Fili.” She said and he felt his erection wilt back down to nothing.  The blood lust was gone and in its place was nothing but guilt.

He turned to see her standing outside the hall and the doors closed behind her, leaving them alone.  “Sigdin.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?” He asked.

“For beating him up for my honor,” Sigdin said.  “Even though that wasn’t why you did it.  Was it?”

“Of course it...”

“No.” She shook her head.  “Don’t lie to me.  You were with him.  You’re going to him even now, and it was his honor you were defending.  Your slave.  _Your boy._   Wasn’t it?”

He let his head drop, his eyes fixed on the floor.  “Sig--”

“Tell me the truth.”

“Yes.” He glanced up at her.  “Yes it was for him. Threin tried to buy him from me the other night at the royal banquet and--”

“And you refused him?” Sigdin asked.  “You refused to sell him.  How much?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes.  How much?”

“Five hundred gold pieces.  He offered me five hundred gold pieces plus reimbursement for any money I’d spent on him.”

“And how much did you pay for him?”

“Five gold pieces.”

“He offered you more than a year’s worth of my dowry.  Enough for us to start a home of our own, even without Thorin’s approval, and you turned it down?  Why?”

“Because...” Fili swallowed.  “Because I love him.  He’s my One.”

“ _Your One?_   I’m your fiancée.  Your future wife.”

“You love him?” Sigdin glared at him.  _“You love him?”_

“Yes.” Fili nodded.  “And it’s only fair that I tell you, that I’ve asked Thorin to break our engagement.  I’ve told him I will not consummate a marriage to you.  I will not father your children or share your bed.  And if I must give up the throne for that--.”

“Break our...”

“I’m sorry.”

“You want to get rid of me for a slave?  _A slave?_   You’ll give up my dowry for a boy?”

“I love him.” Fili said.  “He’s my One.  And I refuse to share the bed of another.  I won’t lie to you.  I won’t marry you and see you lying in a cold bed each night.  It’s better that we break the engagement so that you can be free to return to the Blue Mountains and your family.”

“Free to return?  In shame? Fili are you serious?”

“Yes.  I refuse to love anyone else.  I’m sorry, but I refuse.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we say "ruh oh Scooby Doo"?

It had been the most awkward moment of his life and Ki wasn’t sure what that said about him. Bilbo and Ori were both simply staring at him, the young dwarf’s mouth open.

“What did you say?” Bilbo asked.

“I said that Fili wants me to mount him.” Ki blushed.  “He wants me to play the part of the dwarf and he the part of the slave.”

“So soon?” Ori asked.  “He’s willing to let you bed him so soon?”

“Yes.” Ki nodded.  “And I’m not sure what that means.”

“That means that he wants to see you as equal.”

“I know,” Ki said.  “He’s told me as much.  He also told me...”

“What?” Bilbo asked.

“He’s going to abdicate the throne.”

“What?” Ori looked at him.

“He’s going to break his engagement to the Lady Sigdin and renounce the throne.”

“Thorin won’t allow it,” Bilbo said.

“Fili says he isn’t going to give him a choice.  That he will not share a bed with Lady Sigdin.  If Thorin forces him to marry her there will be no heirs.”

“And what did Thorin say?” Ori breathed.

“He was livid after Fili told him,” Bilbo said.  “He came back to our rooms and he was insane with rage.  The idea of losing Sigdin’s dowry.”

“So why doesn’t he marry her then?” Ori asked.

“What?” Ki looked at him.

“If Thorin doesn’t want to lose her dowry and Fili refuses to marry her then there is only one choice. Thorin will have to marry her himself.”

“But if they have a child,” Bilbo said.  “Fili would be disinherited as heir.”

“If he abdicated,” Ki said quietly.  “He’d never sit on the throne anyway.”

“So what we must do,” Bilbo sighed.  “What I must do, is to convince Thorin to court the girl instead.”

“And would you?” Ki asked.  “Would you do such a thing?  Ask Thorin to marry another?”

“Yes.” Bilbo nodded.  “I would do it for you.  And for Fili.  What will you do though?  When she is queen and you are under her law what will you do?  When her son is the heir and Fili won’t have a position that will protect you.”

“We’ll leave,” Ki answered.  “In fact, maybe it would be best if we did that anyway.”

“What?” Ori asked.  “You would leave?  How?  When?”

“With the caravans.” Ki said.  “I still have friends in the caravan.  We can leave with them.  Go to Rohan. Fili can open a forge.  I’ll help Aidan and Dean open a stable.”

“If Fili disappeared,” Bilbo said quietly.  “Then Thorin would need another heir.  He’d have no choice.  You would force him to marry Sigdin.  You would trick him into freeing you both.”

“And how will you arrange this subterfuge?” Ori asked.

“I’ll send a note, with one of the servants, to the caravans.  Dean can read.  He’ll know what to do.” Ki grabbed a piece of paper and then the inkwell and quill from off the desk and looked at Ori.  “If you could um...”

“Give it here,” Ori said.  “And then we’ll go to the markets and spend some money.”

“Why?” Ki asked.

“So that people can see you moving about,” Ori said.  “And then they can swear they saw you and you weren’t asking suspicious at all.  It’ll buy the two of you time.”

**********

As they traveled through the city, the other dwarves moved away from them, giving them space so that they didn’t accidentally brush against them.  It was like having some sort of horrible sickness that was highly contagious.  Like what they were was somehow catching.

“You.” A sharp female voice called out.  “You!  Boy!”

All three of them froze and Ki turned slowly in the direction of the voice, instinctively knowing who it was. Sigdin.  Fili’s fiancée was bearing down on them with an angry look on her face.

“You.” She pushed past Ori and stopped in front of Ki, her eyes blazing and her hair disheveled like she’d been running her fingers through her braids and worrying her beard.  “You disgusting slut.”

Ki flinched away from her.  “Just who do you think you are?” She hissed.

“My lady,” Bilbo made to step forward and she turned to glare at him.

“How dare you address me slave?” She sneered at Bilbo.  “Just because you get on your knees for a king doesn’t change what you are.  A convict.  A pervert.  _A slave._ ”

Ki looked over his shoulder and saw that Bilbo’s face looked stricken.  Stunned. Ki was almost sure that no one had dared speak to him like that in a long time.

“You.” She turned back to Ki.  “You stay away from my fiancée.  Do you understand me?”

“That would be very hard to do my lady,” Ki said quietly, gritting his teeth.  “As your fiancee is my master and routinely orders me to his bed.  Often he refuses to let me leave it.”

Her palm connected with his cheek sharply before he could blink.  “You stay away from him.  Whatever lies you’ve been feeding him, you stay away.”

“No.”

“If you don’t stay away from him,” Sigdin glared at him.  “I will make you suffer.  When I’m Queen Under the Mountain I will make you wish for death.  And you’ll never see my husband again.”

“Well then it’s a good thing you’re not queen yet.” Ori hissed.  “Now, I suggest you let us pass Lady Sigdin, or you can explain to my master why I’m being delayed in the street like a criminal.”

She sneered at Ori and then turned to stomp off in the other direction. Ori and Bilbo both stepped closer to Ki and he could feel himself beginning to shake.

“Are you okay?” Bilbo whispered.  “How’s your face?”

“It stings.  She’s got a stronger arm then I expected.”

“You need to tell Fili.” Bilbo said.

“About what?”

“About Sigdin.  About her threats.”

“Nothing.” Ki shook his head.  “We’ll keep this between us.  If someone else tells him then I won’t lie but I won’t be the one to run to him about it.  I don’t want him to think that I’m picking fights with Sigdin.  The gods know the situation between the three of us is difficult enough as it is.”

“Are you--”

“One day she will be his wife,” Ki said.  “But he’ll sleep in my bed.  She will be his queen and I’ll have to live with that while she deals with the fact that while she has his name, I’ll have his heart.  And the one caught between us is Fili and I don’t want to make it any harder than it already is for him.”

*****

“Kili?” Fili asked two nights after his return to his uncle’s trade talks.

“Yes Fili?” His lover burrowed closer into his side, his hand trailing along Fili’s waist as they dozed together.

“Are you happy?” Fili tightened his grip on the body next to him.  “Are you happy here with me?”

“Yes.  Of course.”

“It’s just...” Fili sighed.

“Just?”

“I love you so much Kili.  I know it sounds crazy since it’s only been a fortnight but I do.  I do love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“And you’re happy here?  Here with me?”

“Yes Fili, I’ve never been happier then I have been with you.”

“The thing is...” Fili swallowed.  “You aren’t keeping anything from me are you?”

He didn’t want to ask Kili specifically about Sigdin and their fight in the middle of the town but he couldn’t understand why Kili hadn’t told him.  After all, he’d already heard all the details about it from a dozen different dwarves, including two guards.  He’d even confronted her about it and gotten his face slapped for his trouble.  But he’d heard nothing about it from Kili.  Not a single thing.

In fact, for the past few days Kili had been very careful to talk a lot but say nothing of importance.  Nothing of any importance of all.  Not about how Sigdin had threatened him.    Or about how he was feeling beyond parroting back Fili’s _‘I love you’s’_ with I love you too’s of his own.

At first, when he’d heard about Sigdin he’d thought Kili was keeping it quiet out of pity for the dwarrowdam.  That he was trying to be decent about things.  She’s smacked him across the face but she hadn’t actually hurt him... So maybe Kili wanted to let it go without getting Fili involved?

But then he’d seen the note that Kili had sent.  Had meant to send.  The note to the caravans.  _Dean, I need your’s and Aidan’s help.  Please._ And then a shaky Ki written underneath it.  Not Kili.  Not Kili of Fili. Ki.

The servant that Kili had entrusted the note to had been smarter than his slave though.  Instead of delivering it, he’d taken it straight to Fili.  He’d taken it to Fili and watched as the Prince of Erebor read proof that his One was trying to escape.  The boy that he would have given up his throne for.  The boy he would have given up _everything_ for.

“Keeping anything from you?” Kili asked and Fili looked over at him.  “What makes you think I’m keeping anything from you?”

“Are you?”

“No.” Kili whispered as he let his head drop onto Fili’s chest and closed his eyes.

Fili ran his fingers through Kili’s loose waves, stroking behind his pointed ears, like he knew the dwelf liked, and let his lover drift off to sleep as he stared at the ceiling wide eyed, his heart in his stomach.

His Kili had just _lied_ to him and Fili was worried that it might not be the first time.  What if the dwelf had been lying to him all along?  About everything?  And what if he did, somehow, manage to escape?


	16. Chapter 16

“Kili,” Fili murmured and pressed a kiss into his hair.

“Hmmm.” He didn’t bother to move.  He was warm.  He was happy.  He didn’t have anything to do.  Then again, it seemed like he had nothing to do except practice his reading with Ori most mornings and trying to kill time. Bilbo had suggested once that he could go shopping in the main part of the city if he could get Fili to leave him some money.  But he didn’t need anything.  Meals were delivered to their rooms. Fili bought him presents.  He had more stuff than he knew what to do with.  More stuff than he’d ever had before.  He had no need to go shopping.  Besides, he didn’t want to take the risk of running into the Lady Sigdin again.

He needed a purpose.  A job.  But when he’d suggested that to Ori yesterday the other dwarf had looked at him like he was insane.  What did it hurt for him to get out of the rooms and do something worthwhile?  Ori had his writing. Bilbo sometimes snuck down to archives for books of his own to read and Ki knew that he used to volunteer in Oin’s clinic, working as an apothecary like he had in the Shire.  But Ki?  Apparently working was not on the agenda for him.

_“I don’t see why I can’t work.” Ki had protested.  “I’m a hardy, able dwarf.  I’ve worked since I was small.  I could go out and work with the horses.  Or help with the planting in Dale.”_

_“But you’re--” Ori stared at him._

_“I’m?”_

_“You’re the prince’s bedslave.” Ori said.  “You can’t go out and work with the horses.  What would the others say?  What would Fili say if he knew you were talking about finding a task?”_

_“I don’t think he’d blame me once he realized how bored I was!” Ki muttered._

“Kili.” He felt Fili press another kiss into his hair.  “Are you awake?”

“Mmmph,” he murmured and pressed closer.  As much as he told Ori that he wanted a job there was another part of him that was quite happy to stay in bed.  He wasn’t sure why but it seemed like he was exhausted all the time now.  All the time.

“I’ve got to meet with Thorin,” Fili whispered into his hair.  “I need to get up and get cleaned up.”

“Do you want me to order you a bath?” Ki asked.  “I can scrub your back.  Or wash your hair if you want.”

“Not this morning.” Fili managed to slip out from underneath him and Ki burrowed into the warm spot that Fili had left.  “Are you feeling okay?”

“Fine.” He burrowed further in.  

“Are you lonely here?  Unhappy?” Fili asked.

“No.”

“Do you regret that I bought you?  That you are mine?”

“Of course not.”

“Liar.” Fili’s voice cut through the room.

“I--” Kili glanced up at him, his eyes wide, and saw that Fili’s eyes were blazing, his shoulders tight.

“Quit lying to me,” Fili hissed.

“I’m not lying.”

“Kili.” Fili’s voice was cold.  “Don’t lie to me.  Don’t you dare lie to me.”

“I’m--”

“Have you forgotten who I am?” Fili snapped as he stood up, looming over him.  “Have you forgotten that you belong to me?”

Belong? Ki shrank back.  What had happened to the I love you’s?  The you’re my Ones?  My soulmates?  Now that Fili was angry at him they were back to being master and slave?  He’d gone from Fili’s precious to property in the blink of an eye.

“How can I forget?” Ki asked as he pulled the sheet back from his hip, exposing his brand.  “How can I forget that I am your property, like your swords and your coat and the beads you wear in your mustache?  Every time I look down I see your ownership burned into my skin.”

“Then maybe you should look down more often.” Fili hissed.  “Because you seem to forget who and what you are.”

“Forget who I am?” Ki glared at him.  “Is it that I forgot who I am or that you just now remembered?  That you’ve just now remembered that I’m nothing but a slave?”

“Kili--”

“What have I done that has you so unhappy with me?”

“You’re lying to me,” Fili snapped.  “And I can’t help but wonder what else you’re lying to me about.  If you’ve been lying to me from the beginning.”

“Lying to you about what?” Ki asked.

“I don’t know what,” Fili snapped.  “You could have lied to me about everything.  Am I really the only one who’s ever touched you?  The only one who’s ever given your body pleasure?”

“Who else would there be?” Ki snapped.  “The only dwarves allowed near me are you and Ori.  And then Bilbo.”

“What about in the Shire?  They wouldn’t just sell on a good worker because the lasses were flirting too much.”

“They did.” Ki snapped.  “That’s why they sold me on.  They would have done it soon anyway but that was their excuse to do it a bit earlier than normal.”

“Why would they have sold you on if you were a good worker?”

“Because the foundling home only keeps children.  And the hobbits don’t own slaves of their own.  They’ll hire them out from the priests but they won’t own slaves themselves.”

“Why not sell you in Bree?” Fili demanded.

“Because they hate dwarves there,” Ki yelled.  “They think all of you are thieves.  Raiders who want for nothing but gold.  The greed of the dwarves is legendary.  No matter that they respect the elves, the fact that I was half dwarf meant I would never be trusted by the men in Bree.  Why are you doing this?  Accusing me of such things?”

“Because you’re lying to me!”

“I’m--”

“When were you going to tell me about Sigdin slapping you?”

Ki swallowed and focused his eyes down again.  “I wasn’t.”

“Why?  Why not tell me that she attacked you in the center of the mountain?  Why not tell me that she threatened your life?  Why would you keep such a thing from me?”

“Because I knew she didn’t mean it,” Ki said.  “She’s hurt and angry and jealous.  You’re supposed to marry her but you spend your nights in my bed again and she doesn’t think that will ever change.  She lashed out because she wants you.”

“If I wasn’t sure that she’d lie to me just as much as you do, that she wouldn’t manipulate me, then maybe she’d have a chance.”

“I’m not--”

“I’m sick of being manipulated.” Fili roared.

“I didn’t want to upset you.  You’re under enough--”

“I saw the note you sent to the caravans.  I saw your plea for help.  For someone to come and rescue you!”

“That--” Kili swallowed.

“You were planning on trying to escape.  To leave me.”

“No.” Kili shook his head.  “No.”

“Then why send the note?”

“It was for both of us,” Ki said.  “It was an escape for both of us.”

“For both of us?”

“If you leave, if we ran away together, Thorin would have no heir.  He would disown you for leaving against his wishes.”

“And what good would that do?”

“To keep Sigdin’s dowry he would have to marry her himself.  Bilbo would convince him to marry her so that he could keep the dowry and they would make sons together.  You and I would be free.”

“Kili.”

“I sent that note, trying to find a way for us to be free.  To be together.  Like you told me you wanted.”

 “Why didn’t you tell me?  Why didn’t you tell me that you wanted to run?  Why keep it from me?”

“I wanted to tell you,” Ki said.  “But I was afraid.  Afraid that we wouldn’t be able to escape and even if we could you would refuse me because it was just words on your part.  That your love is not as strong as mine and that when you learned of how I would betray your uncle you would hate me.”

“I never would.” Fili jerked on his clothes and turned to glare at Ki, still hunched over on the bed.  “I  would never hate you.  I loved you Kili.  I loved you with all my heart but you... You can’t even trust me to protect you.  To care for you.  _To keep my words when I promise them to you._ ”

Before he could answer, Fili grabbed his boots and stormed out of their bedroom and Kili winced as he heard their front door slam.

Yavanna save him, he’d been an idiot.  An utter idiot.  He’d been trying to so hard to be worthy of Fili’s love now that he’d decided to accept his fate and in the process he’d ruined everything.

 _Loved_ Fili had said.  Not love.  _Loved._   Past tense.

There was a sharp knock and Kili pulled himself out of bed. Fili must have been in a rage when he knocked on Thorin’s door if Bilbo was here already.  He grabbed his robe and slipped it on before making his way to the door.

“Bilbo,” he said as he pulled the door open.  “I’m really not in the mood--”

He froze, staring at the large, dark haired dwarf standing in his doorway with two other muscle bound dwarves crowding behind him.  “You’re not Bilbo.”

“No.” Threin threw his fist out, punching Ki hard in the face and knocking him backwards.  “I’m not.”

He turned to the other two men as Ki tried to stumble back from him, guarding his stomach.  “Take him.”


	17. Chapter 17

He tried his hardest to concentrate.  He did.  His uncle needed him to be at his best for these meetings.  But he couldn’t get the way Kili had looked at him out of his mind.  The hurt in the dwelf’s face when he’d said _“Because I’m afraid.  I’m afraid that your love isn’t as strong as mine.”_

 _Mahal._  He thought to himself.  His boy had been trying to find them an escape, a chance to be together.  To be free.  And he’d accused him of betrayal.  He’d thrown his One’s love and devotion back in his face.

“Fili.” Balin nudged him.  “Pay attention boy.”

“Sorry.” He swallowed.

“Your uncle would know what you think of Dain’s suggested trade agreements.”

“I think that whatever my uncle thinks is appropriate.  He’s the king and he’s wise enough to know his trade agreements without my counsel.”

“Yet you’re presence was required,” Dain sneered.

“And I notice your heir’s was not,” Fili snapped.  “Perhaps trade isn’t something he’s competent in, unless it’s bartering with whores?”

“Enough.” Thorin sighed.  “The trade agreeements are acceptable.  I’ll sign them now and tomorrow you can be on your way Dain.  Now, if you’ll all excuse me, I need to speak with my heir.”

Thorin glared at all of them and then turned his gaze on Fili.  The others all swallowed and made their apologies before they scurried out of their sights.  “Your mind is not on matters of the kingdom.”

“No.” Fili shook his head.

“They’re with your boy.”

“We fought this morning,” Fili admitted.

“And because of that you would let this kingdom sink?  What if Dain’s trade agreement had been poor?”

“Then you would have refused it.  You wouldn’t have needed me to intercede.  You’re a wise enough king.”

“And what about when I am gone?  When I am in my tomb and you are king.  What will you do when I am in my tomb and Dain tries to beggar you with unfair agreements?  Will your mind be with your boy then?”

“Of course not.” Fili snapped.

“How can I be sure?  How can I be sure you won’t be too busy thinking with your cock to do your business as king?”

“You won’t, but I’m your heir and you’ll have to trust that you and Balin have trained me well enough to be a suitable king.”

“And if that’s not enough?”

“What else will you do?” Fili asked.  “If you can’t trust me to run  your kingdom after you die then what will you do?  Will you take a queen of your own?  Will you father sons?”

“Of course not.  I shall...” Thorin swallowed.  “I shall deny you the right to my throne.  Even without another heir to replace me.”

“And who else will take your throne?  I’m the last heir of Durin.”

“I’ll...” Thorin glared at him.  “I just shall refuse to die until you bring forth a son old enough to take the throne instead.”

“We’ve never had a king under the age of a hundred,” Fili snorted.  “You’re already one hundred and ninety five.  Even if I would agree to father a son with a dwarrowdam, which I won’t, you’ll have to live to almost three hundred to see him crowned king.”

“You.” Thorin’s eyes bulged.  “I don’t know what has gotten into you since you’ve  bought that boy but your head is not where it needs to be for you to become king.”

“Uncle, I...”

“It’s fine that you’re love stricken.  I’ve been a young dwarf myself.  I know what it’s like to be besotted by a pair of lovely lips.  But you must be able to focus on your duties.  You cannot let this kingdom fall for some boy.”

“I understand uncle,” Fili dropped his head.  “You have my apologies uncle.”

“Now, why does the boy have you so distracted today?  This is more than lust isn’t it?”

“We fought.” Fili muttered.  “This morning before I left the two of us fought.”

“About?”

“He was keeping secrets from me.”

“And you asked him about it?”

“I...” Fili swallowed.  “I accused him of horrible things.  I accused him of lying to me.  I suggested that he might have been unfaithful.”

“And do you think he has?” Thorin asked.  “Do you think your slave has entertained others while you’ve been absent from him?”

“No.” Fili shook his head.  “He loves me, as I love him.”

“Then why did you accuse him of it?”

“Because he was telling me nothing.  He said it was because he didn’t want to upset me and I accused him of having devious plans.  Of conspiring to find a way to escape.”

“I see.” Thorin’s eyes widened.  “Those are serious allegations.  Are they true?”

“No.” Fili shook his head.  “Of course they aren’t true.  He would never do that and I knew that.  I knew as I was saying it that it wasn’t true.  But I was just so angry that it came out.  And then I just stormed out.  I walked out and slammed the door and I didn’t tell him I was sorry.”

“Oh my nephew,” Thorin sighed.  “You are a fool.”

“I know it.”

“But you’re no more fool than any other dwarf that’s ever lived.  Do you think you’re the first to have gotten into an argument with your love?  To have irrationally accused them of things that aren’t true?”

“No but...”

“But nothing.  We’re a passionate race.  And while it often makes for happy unions it makes for trying ones as well.  Sometimes they are both at the same time.  We are dwarves, we love as fiercely as we fight.  And that often leads to stupidity on our parts.”

“Have you ever--”

“I once accused Bilbo of having an affair with Dwalin.” Thorin shook his head.

“What?”

“He was using Dwalin as a go between to commission me a new sword from the forgemasters.  As a gift for the two year anniversary of my purchasing him.”

“What happened?”

“He threw a mug at my head and then retrieved the sword from where he’d hidden it and threatened to cut my balls off with it.  I think he actually considered it for a few moments.”

“And what did you do?”

“Apologized profusely,” Thorin muttered.  “Even after he took the sword away from my stones.  And then I made amends.”

“Amends?” Fili asked.

“I submitted myself to an act that I think you’ll soon find yourself familiar with.”

Fili swallowed.  He’d offered to let Kili breach him before.  Before he’d found out his boy was keeping secrets and they’d fought.  But they’d been in bed together when he’d agreed, relaxed and lazy from their lovemaking.  Now that he was outside the bedroom he couldn’t help but think that area was very small, and very tight, and while Kili wasn’t as endowed as he was, he still had a rather substantial cock that he would want to stuff into an area Fili wasn’t sure was meant to receive it.

“Fili?” Thorin raised an eyebrow at him.

“Uncle, I...  It seems...”

“It is less unpleasant than it seems.” Thorin’s cheeks flushed.  “In fact, it can often be quite pleasurable.  Bed slaves tend to know how to make it enjoyable.  They’ve been on the receiving end often enough to know what feels good.”

“I see.” Fili swallowed.

“You want your boy to forgive you,” Thorin said.  “I suggest you get comfortable with the idea and quickly.  Go buy your boy a trinket in the markets, _an expensive trinket_ , and then go back to your rooms and bend over so the boy can bugger you until he’s decided you deserve to be forgiven.”

“Yes Uncle.” He nodded.

“Go on now.” Thorin waved him away and Fili bowed once before he hurried away.

Once he’d reached the markets he veered toward the food stands and bought a large array of fruits that he knew Kili liked.  Apples.  Cherries.  There were even bananas from the southern lands and he bought some of those as well.  Fili bought everything citrus that the vendors had.

Once the fruits were boxed he took the top package and arranged for the rest to be delivered to their rooms later.  Then he hurried out of the mountain’s center and toward the royal halls.

He reached their room and stopped, staring at the door.  He would go in and he would apologize.  He’d tell Kili that he’d been wrong.  That he hadn’t meant what he’d said.  Then his boy would forgive him and they’d make peace between them.  He’d feed his Kili fruit and bathe him and comb his hair out.  He’d massage his shoulders and kiss his body and do whatever it took to make his boy forgive him.  If need be, he would even bed over the bed and allow Kili to mount him instead of how they normally made love.  He would allow Kili to own his body instead if that was what it took to make his boy love him again.

He took a deep breathe and then pushed the door open.  “Kili. Kili my love, I’m back.”

Nothing.  Silence.

“Kili?” He put the box of fruit on the table and looked around the room.  He hurried to the bedroom and saw that it was empty as well.

“Kili?” He swallowed.  Kili’s robes were gone but his shoes were still underneath the chair where he often draped his robes. Kili was dressed but not wearing shoes.  Where would he have gone barefoot, on a stone floor, inside the mountain?

Fili hurried to the watercloset just outside their room and saw that the door was cracked open.  Empty. 

Could he have gone to Bilbo and Thorin’s rooms?  Or the clinic?  Could something have gone wrong that forced him to be taken bodily to the clinic?  Carried?

“Fili?” He turned to see Bilbo standing in the hall.  “What’s wrong?”

“Is Kili with you?” Fili asked.  “It’s just, he’s not in our rooms.  Or the water closet.”

“He’s not with me,” Bilbo said.  “Could he be with Ori?”

“Would he have gone to the other dwarf’s rooms barefoot?”

“Barefoot?” Bilbo’s eyes widened.  “Why in the name of Yavanna would he have gone there barefoot?”

“Because his shoes are still in our rooms.”

“Oh by the gods,” Bilbo’s hand came up to his mouth and his eyes widened.

“What?” Fili felt his chest clench.

“Threin and his soldiers left the mountain this morning.  He claimed that someone needed to go back and keep an eye on his father’s kingdom.  He left while you were in trade meetings with Dain and Thorin.  They left on horseback hours ago.”

“And Kili?” Fili asked.  “Was he with them?”

“He may have been,” Bilbo said.  “They had a wagon filled with bundles.  They could have smuggled him out that way.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Out of the cart boy,” Threin said as he pulled Ki upright by his bound hands and yanked the heavy canvas bag off his head. 

Ki tried to scramble backwards as Thein leered at him, and he let out a muffled scream behind his gag.  Please he wanted to say.  Please don’t hurt me.  But he knew it would do no good. Threin had beaten him, bound him, gagged him and now he’d kidnapped him.  Hurting Ki was definitely one of the things at the forefront of his mind. 

Instead, Threin grabbed him underneath his bound arms and hoisted him out of the cart, dropping him on the ground at his feet and kicked him sharply.  “It didn’t have to be this way,” Threin said.  “It didn’t have to be this way at all.” 

Ki curled in on himself, not meeting Threin’s dark eyes as the other dwarf began to pace back and forth in front of him.  “He could have just let me have a taste.  That’s all I wanted was a taste.  He’s the one who forced me to do this.  If he’d have just let me have one night with you then it wouldn’t have come to this.  If he’d have let me buy you.” 

Ki cowered, unsure what Threin meant.  Did he mean that Fili had forced him to kidnap him?  He had to be insane.

“I’m doing you a favor you  know,” Threin said as he reached down and pulled Ki up by his hair so that he was standing, his ankles still bound and tears collected in the corner of his eyes.  “She wanted me to kill you.” 

She?  She who? Sigdin? 

“That stupid bastard,” Threin continued.  “He was so stupid he pissed off his fiancee and now she wants you dead.  Do you know she paid me to get rid of you?  Offered me a thousand gold pieces to get rid of you.  I was going to pay your idiot master for a taste and not only does his whey faced child bride give you to me, she paid me to take you.  Paid me in gold.” 

“Sire?” One of Threin’s dwarves asked. 

“The rest of you,” Threin looked around.  “Go stand watch.  Leave us alone.  I need some privacy with my new toy.” 

Ki started to shake his head back and forth in Threin’s fist as the other dwarves disappeared into the woods.  No, no, no.  This wasn’t happening.  This couldn’t be happening. Sigdin had paid Threin to kidnap him?  Why?  Jealousy?  She was going to be Fili’s wife, why in the name of the Valar would she want Ki dead when she was going to get Fili in the end anyway?

“If I take the gag off,” Threin whispered against his cheek.  “Are you going to scream?  Move your head.” 

Ki shook his head quickly, letting Threin know he wouldn’t scream. 

Threin grabbed the gag he’d shoved in Ki’s mouth earlier and dragged it loose. 

“Fili!” Ki screamed, hopeful even though he was sure that the other dwarf wouldn’t be close enough to hear them.  They’d left early in the day and he knew that Fili had several meetings.  It would have been late before he got back to their rooms and that gave Threin hours to get away from Erebor before Fili started hunting. Ki looked at the sun and realized that Fili probably didn’t even know he was missing yet. 

A hand came out hard and smacked him across the mouth.  “I said don’t scream.” 

“Please,” Ki whimpered.  “Please don’t do this.  You can let me go and I’ll claim that I got lost in the woods.  I’ll even claim I tried to escape if you want.  Then it won’t lead to war.  But if you keep me you know this is only going to end in bloodshed.” 

“Why would I let you go?” Threin asked.  “I gave the Lady Sigdin my word that you would disappear.  I took her money to make sure you disappeared.  Now of course, she wanted to find your body at the bottom of the mountain with your neck broken but she’ll make due with what I give her.” 

“Fili will hunt you.  He’ll know that you took me and he’ll come hunting you.  You’ll incite a war between your father and King Thorin.  All over what?  A bedslave?” 

“You seriously think he’ll hunt us?” Threin laughed.  “Over a boy?  You think he’s going to raise a search party over you?  That Thorin will let his heir send out a guard to look for you?  He won’t even notice you’re gone.” 

“He loves me,” Ki said.  “He’ll come looking for me.” 

“He loves you?” Threin laughed again.  “You seriously think he loves you?  Just because he buries his cock in you boy doesn’t mean he loves you.  He says that because that’s what you say to a bedslave to get them to quit crying while you bed them.” 

“It’s--” 

“And it’s not going to matter anyway.” Threin dropped him onto the ground and then swiped his feet out from underneath him, making Ki sprawl in the dirt.  “When I get done with you he’s not going to want to see you ever again.  Much less bed you.” 

“No.” Ki shook his head and tried to scoot back.  “No please no.” 

“There are two ways this can happen,” Threin said as he reached for the knife in his belt.  “Either way it will happen.  Now, you can lay still and let me do what I like or you can put up a fight.  But if you put up a fight, I will hurt you.” 

“No.” Ki shook his head again.  “No, no, please no.” 

“My recommendation,” Threin said as he knelt down at Ki’s feet and pinned him to the ground with one hand while he used the other to slit open the back of Ki’s trousers.  “Is to lay very, very still.” 

“No.” Ki tried to struggle away but Threin pressed down harder, holding him still as he worked the tattered remains of Ki’s trousers down his legs to hobble him even further and then tugged his own laces open. 

“So it looks like you’re not going to do this the easy way,” Threin said with a grim smile.  “I shouldn’t tell you this but I will anyway.  I was hoping it would come to this.  I always prefer breaking my slaves in the old fashioned way.  It’s always more fun this way.” 

Ki felt himself pressed face first into the dirt and then the sharp pain of Threin shoving inside and he screamed again, his voice echoing through the trees as he cried out for the master who promised him that he’d never let Ki come to harm again. 

 

*******

“It’s been two days my prince,” Dwalin said.  “I think you should consider the possibility that Threin has not taken your slave towards the Iron Hills.” 

“He has,” Fili said.  “He’s taking Kili home with him.  I know it.” 

“We don’t even know if he’s the one who’s taken Kili,” Nori muttered.  “The boy could have run away.” 

“He didn’t,” Fili said and his stomach clenched.  What if Nori was right and Kili had run from him?  He’d been angry.  Upset.  Maybe Kili had decided to take his chances away from Erebor.  He’d spent time in the realms of men.  He knew how to hunt.  It was possible that he had taken to the forest and even on foot they’d never be able to find him. 

“My prince,” Balin said.  “You have to consider the possibility that your boy--” 

“He didn’t run away,” Fili said through his teeth “And we’ll keep searching.  At least until we find Threin and make sure that Kili isn’t with him.  I’ll track him all the way to the Iron Hills if necessary.  All the way to the Blue Mountains even.” 

“Until we find Threin then and can assure ourselves that your Kili isn’t with him.  But if he’s not with Threin then...” 

“Then we’ve become less of a rescue mission and more of a hunting party,” Fili said.  “He’ll be a fugitive slave and it will be our responsibility to bring him back.  It’s the law.” 

“It is,” Balin agreed.  “Although neither situation is optimal.” 

“What situation would be optimal?” Fili asked. 

“A messenger coming from Erebor to tell you that our trip was all a mistake.  That the boy tripped and fell and injured himself inside Erebor and was in the hospital and somehow you two just didn’t cross paths.” 

“Do you think that’s likely?” Fili asked quietly. 

“No.” Balin shook his head.  “But it would be the optimal solution.” 

“Yes well, since we can’t have the optimal solution we’ll just have to prepare to deal with Threin and his men.” 

“If they’re the ones who’ve taken your boy and if we can--” 

“Fili!” He heard a pained scream echo through the forest and his hands tightened on the reins as he kicked his pony forward. 

“You were saying?” he asked. 

“Shit.” Dwalin muttered as he galloped after Fili, the rest of their troop hot on their trails as he followed the sound of Kili’s screams through the wilderness. 

“Please don’t,” he heard his love sob loudly, his voice cracking as he pleaded with whoever was holding him captive. 

They breached the first watchmen and Fili didn’t stop his horse as Dwalin buried his hammer into the other dwarf’s skull. 

The others dismounted quickly as Fili pushed forward to the clearing where he could hear Kili screeching.  He slid from his horse when he broke free and pulled his falchions from their harnesses. 

“Fili!” Kili screamed and Threin brought his arm down hard, smacking Kili across the face.  

“When I’m done killing him boy,” Threin pulled his sword before he turned to face Fili.  “I’m going to have you until your heart gives out.” 

“That.” Fili brought his swords up.  “Is not the way you treat a bed slave.  And it is most definitely not how you treat my beloved.” 

“Your beloved?” Threin laughed.  “I’ve treated your beloved a lot worse than this.” 

Fili swallowed.  “I’ll kill you for touching him.” 

“Touching?” Threin laughed as he began to circle closer and Fili moved with him.  “You silly boy, I’ve done so much more than touch him.  I’ve had him.  I made him bleed.  Made him scream out in agony beneath me.  I own him now.” 

“Funny,” Fili snapped.  “It’s still my mark on his body and it’s still my name on his heart.  No matter what you do to him, Kili belongs to me.” 

He glanced down at his bed slave and saw Kili staring at him with wide eyes.  “Just as I belong to him.” 

“That’s the problem you see,” Threin said.  “That’s why your fiancee paid me to take him.” 

“Sigdin?” Fili snarled. 

“She hates him as much as I hate you.  In fact, I’d say she hates you almost as much as she hates him.  Possibly more.  She told me how much she hated you when she was in my bed.  As we plotted how best to get rid of you both.” 

“You and Sigdin?” Fili asked.  “You bedded her?” 

“Someone had to,” Threin laughed bitterly.  “And now she’s carrying my whelp.  We have a plan you see.  You’re going to die, here, defending your boy.  And she’ll go to your uncle and while it will be shaming, the people will rejoice that there is still an heir.  Once your uncle is dead, my son will sit on your throne and I’ll rule through him.  And when I’m done after a long day of ruling your kingdom,” Threin’s grin widened.  “I’ll go back to the king’s chambers each night and bury myself in your pretty little boy.” 

Fili let out a roar of rage and lunged for Threin, beating him back, all thoughts of strategy escaping him as he beat Threin back, slashing at him.  He cut, he punched and then as he reared back to stab at Threin he watched as the other dwarf went down-- hard-- falling backwards and sprawling out. 

He watched, stunned, as Kili shifted beside Threin’s body and brought down a rock, hard, with his still tied together hands.  “That.” Kili brought the rock down again.  “Is for kidnapping me.” 

“And this.” He brought down the rock again.  “Is for beating me.” 

“Kili.” Fili said, stepping forward.  “Kili he’s dead.” 

“And this.” Kili brought the rock down hard again on the bloody pulp that was Threin’s face.  “This is for raping me.” 

“Kili.” Fili stepped behind him and dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around the trembling slave still clutching the rock in  between his hands.  “It’s okay.  I’ve got you.  I’ve got you my love.” 

“No.” Kili shook his head.  “No, no, no.” 

“It’s okay.” Fili crooned in his ear as he managed to drop one of his falchions and fumbled a knife free from his belt to slice away Kili’s bonds.  “I’ve got you.  I’ve got you my love.” 

He managed to get to his feet and slid his falchions back into their harnesses before he lifted a now shaking Kili into his arms and carried him back to his horse, helping him into the saddle and climbing up behind him. 

“Fili?” Dwalin said as he rode slowly into the clearing. 

“Threin bedded my fiancee,” Fili said.  “Then he conspired with her to kidnap my Kili.  And they then planned on assassinating me.  So I killed him.” 

“What would you have us do then?” Dwalin asked as they turned their horses back to the others, Kili wrapped carefully in Fili’s arms. 

“Kill them all,” Fili said.  “No prisoners.  Kill them all.  And Balin?” 

“Yes my prince?” the advisor asked. 

“Ride back to my uncle and tell him what happened.  And tell my former fiancee that she has until I return to disappear.  For if I ever find her again I will show her no mercy.” 

“And what will we do?” Dwalin asked. 

“We’re going to find somewhere to camp,” Fili said.  “Somewhere that we can assess Kili’s injuries.  And when he’s ready to travel again, we’ll make our way home.” 

He pressed a kiss into his love’s temple.  “And I promise, I’ll never let us be separated again.” 


	19. Chapter 19

Kili sat off the dais, with Bilbo, holding the child that Fili had “fathered” with his young, secretly wedded wife (who had the courtesy to die in childbirth before anyone could be apprised to the situation and oops, how had Fili forgotten to mention that?) as his love stepped onto the dais in front of his uncle and dropped to his knees. 

“There’s your father Vali,” Kili crooned to the golden haired little boy in his arms.  “Look at him.  So strong.  So brave.  The formal heir.” 

“Are you excited for tonight?” Bilbo whispered. 

“Are you?” Ki asked.  “You’re the one who’s got a two hundredth birthday to plan.” 

“And you’ve got a wedding to celebrate.  As well as your formal emancipation.  Both of those are reason enough to celebrate.” 

“Then aren’t we lucky that Ori and Dwalin have agreed to take Vali for the remainder of the feast,” Ki raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Aren’t you lucky indeed?” 

“Yes.” Ki watched as Fili stood and moved to sit on the throne next to Thorin and then glanced over to smile at him.  He was lucky.  The beloved of the future king.  Soon to be his mate.  He had been lucky the day that Fili had found him in the marketplace.  Lucky the day that Fili had come and rescued him.  When they’d found the golden haired babe abandoned in the eastern tunnels and Ori had the brilliant idea to lie.  Lucky that Bilbo had known how to spin it so that Thorin had agreed to the idea.  After all, he’d managed to keep hold of that traitorous bitch Sigdin’s dowry and he’d grown too paranoid to trust any of the other dwarven kingdoms. 

He’d been exceptionally lucky.  As lucky as someone born a slave could be. 

“And?” Bilbo muttered.  “Was I right?” 

“About what?” 

“Making the best of it?” 

“Yeah.” Ki nodded as he cradled the baby closer to his chest and stared at his soul mate. 

He didn’t know why the Valar had decided that he should meet his One while he was a slave and his One was a prince.  But somehow they’d managed to make it work.  And against all the odds he’d fallen in love as well.  And right now he felt very, very lucky. 


End file.
